Altering Destiny
by romanonamor
Summary: Lovino's life can never be the same after the tragic day of the accident, it really isn't that easy to get over a near death experience, you know. Especially when his life is flooded by questions about that day, mainly, who was that man that saved him, why would a stranger risk himself for him, and what is he supposed to do now? AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

**I apologise for the horrible horrible summary and insanely crappy title.**

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. I apologise for any mistakes I might have made or any offense. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, in fact it is loved and adored, as are reviews. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, whatever, you can review or send me a PM I will read and reply to them all.**

**Warning:Lovino's language **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia would I be writing fanfiction? NO! I would be putting this kind of stuff into the show.**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

'_That fucking bastard,' _Lovino thought as he stalked out of the restaurant, '_he had no damn right to fire me. I may not be the most hospitable person but damn it that is no reason to fire me,_ _so what I may have threatened to kill a customer with a kitchen knife, that bastard deserved it, talking to me that way.' _He kept on ranting in his mind about the incompetent boss and rude customers not paying any attention to where he was going. '_Shit, just my fucking luck now it's raining'_ his scowl deepened and he glared at the rain cutting through the sky as he continued his march home.

When he stepped off the curb and into the street he was abruptly brought to his senses by the sound of screeching tires and smell of burning rubber. Lovino's eyes grew as he watched in horror at the quickly approaching headlights; he was frozen in place unable to move when he realized that the car would get no traction to stop on the wet asphalt. Lovino closed his eyes as he was hit with the awaited impact to go crashing to cold hard surface of the ground.

_Shit, _Lovino thought in a daze examining the darkness that now enclosed him, '_I'm fucking dead, I never thought I would go like that, damn that bastard distracting me so I couldn't get home safely, if he hadn't had fired me this wouldn't have happened.' _His mind kept ranting even in this state, death could not stop his anger, it only increased it, and he sure as hell was not going to blame himself. '_Well, fuck, what I do now anyway, this isn't at all what I thought death would be like,' _he took in the empty blackness for a moment, there was _nothing 'Well, at least it is peaceful' _he closed his eyes and shrugged as he tried to relax in the nothingness, accepting it as a reverie from his stressful life. It was then he noticed it, _'It smells like tomatoes here, why the fuck does it smell like tomatoes?' _he was confused momentarily before accepting it as just another thing to enjoy about death, he would forever be encompassed in nothing but the delightful smell of the best food in the world. He closed his eyes again reveling in the smell and quiet that seemed to avoid his everyday life.

Then he felt it. The burst of pain that exploded from the back of his head and crippled him, refusing to allow him his refuge. _'What the fucking hell!?' _he screamed in the pain unable to control himself in his twisting agony that refused to relinquish hold _'I thought you weren't supposed to fucking feel pain when you were dead, what the hell kind of rip off is this?' _the pain increased captivating his entire body paralyzing him.

The rest of his senses came rushing back, suddenly he could feel the thick warm liquid pooling around his head and shoulders, taste it as the same coppery liquid filled his mouth making it impossible to breath. He was confused for a moment before panicking; that was his blood under his head, it was his blood filling his mouth, it was his blood leaving him at such a rate that his limbs were heavy and he couldn't move. His hearing suddenly returned first the muffled gasps and screams of onlookers, the squealing tires as a culprit sped away from the scene of his crime, the wailing of sirens trying desperately to make it to the dead man.

The sudden realization hit Lovino like the car all over again, _'I'm not dead?' _he thought for a moment it was more of a question than anything then again _'I'm not dead… I'M NOT DEAD!' _mind was yelling the epiphany at him. Then panic set in, _'Wait a moment,' _he stopped himself his heart quickening_ 'If I am not dead then why can't I see anything?'_

His panic increased and he felt his heart would jump out of his chest, each beat being like another blow to his broken body. He took a shallow breath only to erupt in even more pain as his ribs screamed for him to stop. He complied and remained utterly still, the voices around him getting more and more frightened. The pain increased again when he felt two hands on his chest pumping furiously; again when something reached for his face, and when someone pressed their lips to his in hopes of reviving him, he exploded.

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" he screamed (in a very manly way for nearly dying of course) and his body's pain increased infinitely with his sudden consciousness, his eyes snapped open only for dark brown hair that wasn't his to invade them, and he made the horrible mistake of trying to sit up. Pain erupted from every corner of his body depriving any chance of movement. The pain was so great he felt the need to scream, the idea being that if he could just scream it could displace even some of the pain, but no sound came out, choked by the immense pain that it was trying to expel.

Firm hands held his shoulders down and the hair moved from his eyes, being replaced with caring emeralds gazing back at him "Don't move," a voice dripping with a thick Spanish accent instructed "it could just make things worse, especially if you have a concussion. Hang in there, the ambulance is on its way." Lovino tried to push him off, tried to yell "Get off me bastard!", but to no avail the pain hindering both his speech and his movements. Lovino could do nothing but stare back at the man as fear and pain overtook him, he could hear the sirens growing closer as the pain pulled him away from consciousness into the darkness that he willingly embraced.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_ 'God damn it, what the hell is that fucking noise?' _ Lovino cracked his eyes open, the lights of the pure white room blinding him. "Where the hell am I?" he voiced stupidly because when he did he was tackled, an excited little brother landing in his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck in the affectionate version of a chokehold.

"Veeeee~! Fratello you are okay!" the younger Vargas cooed rubbing his cheek against the elder affectionately. The sudden pain that erupted from his body shook Lovino back to reality and his situation. His brother's innocent attack had sent a crippling pain throughout his body and would have caused him to stop breathing if not for the oxygen being forced into his nose. He remembered the accident, the fears, the pain, his mind slowed by the narcotics pumping through his IV, which he assumed helped the pain even if he could not tell the difference.

"F- Feliciano, get o-off that h-hurts" he wheezed through the pain trying to reason with his head that the pain would only get better if it allowed him to speak.

Feliciano jumped off of his brother as suddenly as he had jumped on, he saw the pain in his brother's eyes and apology flooded his own. He looked like a scolded puppy and began pleading and apologizing to his brother "Fratello, oh no I am so sorry, I didn't think," He paused unsure of what words should be said "I'm sorry…" he said again tears welling in his already red and tired eyes.

Lovino sighed taking in the pitifully sad man that was his brother; he felt horrible for hurting him (even if it was Lovino that actually felt the pain) and reached out to pull him into a lighter hug only to wince in pain. A different pain flashed in his brother's eyes as his took Lovino's hand gently and for the first time that Lovino could remember was actually silent. This silence only lasted a minute though before the red eyed boy released his brother's hand and sat in the chair nearby taking a mere moment to study him before speaking, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lovino was phased at this question, yes he remembered everything, why wouldn't he? But for fear of being questioned by his brother and letting him see any more of the pain which he had suffered he decided to spare him the details. "I remember being hit by a car, then I blacked out and now I'm here," He spoke nonchalantly like he had simply forgotten to pick up the paper or something. Feliciano stared in worry then nodded and his face changed to put up a façade of eager ignorance and utter joy.

"Ve~! Then I guess I will just have to tell you everything that happened Fratello," his smile broadened as he thought about the best way to relay the news. "Well, um I guess I should start with your injuries… you have a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a broken arm, and a twisted ankle, plus you are pretty banged up in general." Lovino nodded, the pain suddenly making sense when he understood the injuries behind it, Feliciano watched trying to figure out how to go on, "Um, fratello, there is something else I need to tell you…" one of the tears that had been harbored in his eye fell as he said this, not wanting to look his brother in the eye.

* * *

**AN: I have no real schedule for uploading this, it really depends on how much i get done when, but chapter 2 should definitely be uploaded tomorrow!**

**I apologise for the cliffhanger, at least it isn't too long of a wait right? **

**Also, if there are any side pairings or omakes (I believe that is what the extra chapters on other pairings are called, right?) you want let me know, I will try to add a few in here, Gerita is definitely in here but let me know what else you want to see!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Sorry this is being posted so late (I got caught up re-watching HetaOni with a friend).**

**Thanks to those who favourited and followed the last chapter!**

**Okay so I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last one (I know, I know it was short)and it more or less just turned into a jumbled wordy mess. Sorry this chapter kinda sucks, and is just sort of half filler and half necessary.**

**Disclaimer: Have you seen the name of the site? Have you read the rule? Then this shouldn't be a question. NO I don't own Hetalia. **

** ~Enjoy~**

* * *

Lovino eyed his brother skeptically trying to read the emotions on his face. For once they were indecipherable, well hidden beneath a mask of pure sadness. Italy paused, unable to speak, and avoided his brothers searching eyes trying to keep a calm face. "Oi, spit it out already Feliciano, you are taking too long," Lovino complained annoyed with his brother's reaction to something he _wanted _to tell him.

Feliciano's face became even more worried his brows furrowed as he thought about best to word the new information .He held back the tears and looked into Lovino's eyes trying to find the courage he lacked. "You nearly died Lovino…" he said his eyes betrayed him and let a tear fall.

Lovino sighed exasperated with his brother's weakness and overreaction, "I know that idiot, I am in a fucking hospital with three broken ribs, of course I nearly died," Feliciano looked stunned and hurt at his reaction causing Lovino to calm almost immediately, "I mean I am alive right?" Feliciano nodded hesitantly not taking his eyes off of the ground. "Then there isn't a problem and everything is okay, don't dwell on what was possible, focus on what actually happened" Lovino was not sure if he was trying to convince his brother of this or himself, either way it did not have the desired effect.

Feliciano's eyes flashed something unreadable and his tears stopped nearly instantly "No, Fratello, you nearly _died_," there was something different in his eyes as he looked at his brother sadder than before, Lovino had the sneaking suspicion that this was not what his brother really wanted to tell him, but it didn't really matter. "Someone saved you," Feliciano searched his brother's eyes for any sign of a reaction to this news, finding none in his statuesque features. "When you were in the road a bystander saw what was about to happen and he saved you, he pushed you out of the way." No emotion played in the elder brothers eyes as his gaze shifted. "If it weren't for him you would be dead Fratello," that time the word hung in the air with more meaning than it had held before, how close had he had really come to death?

"What," was all Lovino could choke out, unable to finish his sentence_ 'What are you not telling me?' _he asked in his mind searching Feliciano for any sign that might even remotely give the answer away. Then there was his reaction to the statement itself, '_I would be dead if not for some guy that I do not know and probably never will…'_ He couldn't even bear his own thoughts as they swirled with questions that he was unable to ask and that Feliciano would never be able to answer. His mind was captivated by the stranger's actions trying to understand what he did and why.

Feliciano was not one to miss the confused, but panicked, worry that took over his brother's eyes in that moment. He could not hope understand how it felt to be in that position, your life being valued higher above another, by that individual, this was a rare enough occurrence but this bravery for a stranger was an alien idea. After seeing the worry in his brother's eyes Feliciano rushed to console him, making him fully aware of the situation, "But he is okay Fratello, he is okay and you are too, and that is all that matters." Feliciano's attempt at a consoling smile failed and earned him a glare from Lovino, which Feliciano continued in spite of, "He has a sprained wrist from where you two fell, and the car ran over his foot, but aside from that he is fine, and you are alive, so it is okay and you don't have to worry about anything but getting better."

Lovino's eyes grew cold and he stared at his brother in utter disbelief, shocked at how stupid he was being, "He is okay Feliciano? I fail to see how a crushed foot and sprained wrist qualify as okay." Lovino's rant began picking up speed as all of his pent up emotions deciding to escape in the form of anger. "And, oh just because I am actually alive, does not mean that I have nothing to worry about, I'm not okay I'm injured, and what about paying for these hospital bills, huh? Did that idea ever even cross your pea-sized brain or was that too complicated of an idea for it to comprehend?"

Feliciano flinched at a few of these remarks, hurt being the only emotion showing in his eyes and Lovino deflated. Guilt automatically seized Lovino's mind, guilt for causing his brother pain and guilt for getting into this situation in the first place. He sighed, defeated by his brother's damn innocence that Lovino was convinced could cause a ruler to bend itself to his every whim. He searched for an apology for his unnecessary words "I'm sorry Feli, it's just this is kind of a stress full situation for me, okay?" His only goal being to fix his brother's emotions, when Feliciano didn't react but with a nod of his head Lovino knew something was definitely wrong, but we was unsure if pushing the subject was what the emotionally wrought out boy needed. He decided against it, settling instead to calm the crying Italian by his side "Feli, it will be alright, okay?" he tried and the addressed nodded his head meekly much to the agitation of his older counterpart. "I will get better, and I will get better as quickly as I can, and everything will go back to normal," none of his attempts were working but the younger of the two slowly regained emotion despite his eyes still being plagued by the film of a secret.

Lovino decided that a change of topic would be necessary to lift his brother's spirits, and he cautiously asked "So do you have any idea how long I have to stay here?" and braced himself for the answer. The young Italians mood greatly improved at this question, which made his brother slightly hopeful about the answer.

"Ve! Thank you Fratello, I nearly forgot! The doctor said that when you wake up I need to get her so that she can check on you and run a few tests, but after the tests are done then you get to go home that same day! So you could be going home as soon as tomorrow as long as the tests don't take too much time to develop." The younger Italian's excitement about this news was obvious as he was nearly bouncing off the wall with each new word. "I am so happy fratello, it's been so lonely without yo-" Feliciano stopped short suddenly aware of what he had nearly let slip, much to Lovino's irritation.

"Is there something you are not telling me Feliciano?" Lovino cooed his question trying to avoid the same panicked meltdown he had seen earlier that evening. The younger Italian's eyes grew wide afraid of telling his brother and he shook his head urgently unable to reply to the accusation properly.

"God damn it Feli, I know you are lying to me spit it out." Lovino's voice was hard but loving and full of as much worried as his younger sibling, who only continued animatedly shaking his head at the request.

Something clicked in the elder's mind as to what the younger could be hiding, he placed a hand on Feli's shoulder and looked him in the eye, demanding answer "Feliciano, how long have I been in the hospital?"

He was not sure whether or not he wanted to know the answer based on Feliciano's reaction, but after a time the younger recovered from the shock of being asked such a question as he tried to figure out how to word his answer. He began stuttering out a reply "Oh, that, um well, uh, y-you see, uh, you've been unconscious for …" his voice dropping off and becoming an unintelligible whisper at the end. Feliciano secretly hoped his brother wouldn't ask him to clarify, of course, all of his hopes were dashed when his brother replied.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you, you are mumbling too much," Lovino said trying to pry the answer out of his suddenly quiet, secretive little brother. He locked eyes with his brother "I need to know this Feli, you know I do." Feliciano's resolve of silence shattered at this, however he broke the eye contact choosing instead to stare out the window at the bustling town below.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I'm nervous or have to talk about a serious subject, you know how I am. Sometimes I just go running off at the mouth and will just talk and talk and talk for nothing more than filling space." Feliciano's gaze returned to the room but avoided looking at his brother at all costs. He rambled about nothing , just wanting to build up the words between now and the truth, he hoped to postpone revealing of the answer in any way shape or form as long as he could. He kept on rambling until he noticed the death glare coming off of his brother and he finally made his way back around to his point. "Um well, I guess that I kind of need to answer the question again at some point," he laughed at this comment himself while his brother's scowl only deepened. "So yeah, how long have you been in the hospital, well," Feliciano paused momentarily it's been just a little over three weeks," his voice dropped off at the end again but this time it was audible.

Lovino's head spun and he collapsed back on the bed hazel eyes wide and flooded with hundreds of unreadable emotions. He collapsed back in on himself, _It had been three weeks? Three weeks stuck in a hospital with his only outside contact being his brother. _Lovino's mind continued to spin and threatened to pull him back into unconsciousness. He tried to find his voice and it came out as barely more than a whisper "Is there anything else I need to know?" His voice was choked and his eyes were losing focus on reality but he could still see his brother's worried face leaning over him, squeezing his hand with all his strength, and begging for Lovino to stay, not to leave him again. Desperate to help Feliciano began asking if he needed to get the doctor, when there was no response but his brother's fading presence his eyes grew even wider with worry. He dropped his brother's hand and ran out of the room in a panic to get the doctor anyway.

The blackness grappled for a way to pull him back into its once comforting grasp, but this time he fought back. Lovino put up futile resistance to succumbing to the inevitability of the blackness, arguing with his own mind trying to regain control on the situation. His mind kept spinning as he sunk further and further into the once enticing nothingness, his head screaming all the way _'No, no I just woke up! I can't go back there! I don't want to go back there! I need to be here, I need to protect Feliciano!'_ Despite the screaming of his mind he was pulled under and surrounded by nothing, floating once again in an empty sea of black, searching for a way out. His mind quickly shut itself off unable to even think or move him and he just floated there amongst the nothing, hoping to avoid merging with it.

* * *

**AN: **

**So yeah, like I said this chapter not particularly good, hopefully the next chapter will be better. I don't know when it might be posted, if not tomorrow then definitely by Monday.**

**I apologise for how OOC these characters are**

**I also apologise for how it ended... I lost my train of thought halfway through... And really sorry for how short the chapters are THEY WILL GET LONGER EVENTUALLY I PROMISE YOU THIS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:**

**UGH IM SORRY! I tried; I tried so hard to make this chapter longer, and was actually going to combine it with the next chapter (which I can practically guarantee will be very long). So this ended up being a filler chapter, but I tried to give you a few treats here and there. I will actually try to post the next chapter today or tomorrow since this is so short XD. I apologise for the OOCness of this chapter and hope you can forgive me. **

**Good news: I know exactly what I want the next chapter to be and say so all I have to do is type it out. And it will actually have Spain in it!~ FINALLY! **

**As always thanks for favorites and follows and reviews and constructive criticism(s?) are more than loved! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia, thanks for reminding me. **

**Sorry for my rambles! BACK TO THE STORY!**

Lovino woke up a short time later only to see Feliciano arguing adamantly with the doctor outside of his door. He could see the young Italian's face getting red with anger and his arms waving around frantically to emphasize his points as he spoke furiously. He was proud, to say the least.

When Feliciano walked back into the room some minutes later, all traces of anger gone from his face, he shrieked in surprise and jumped back at the sight of Lovino being fully conscious and sitting up in bed. "Ve! Fratello, you scared me I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon," Feliciano's look of surprise was quickly replaced with one of pure unadulterated joy as he joined Lovino on his bed. Even in his eagerness Feliciano took care to miss any part of Lovino's body as he sat gingerly one the corner of the bed and stared at him with wide eyes. "I just came from talking with the doctor, she said that you should be able to go home tomorrow morning at around nine o'clock, isn't that wonderful?!" He didn't even give Lovino time to respond before continuing, "Oh, that reminds me I am supposed to tell someone that you are awake so that she can come check on you, I'll be right back!" The younger Vargas chirped as he jumped off of the bed and danced over to and out of the door.

Lovino settled back into his bed letting the pillows support him and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, _'That damn bastard is going to be the end of me_' he thought with a smirk and a slight shake of his head.

Lovino had mere moments of silent peacefulness before his brother came bouncing back into the room practically singing "She is on her way" as he did. Lovino rolled his eyes at his fratellino who had taken a spot on the bed by his side and was jabbering away talking about whatever it was that popped into his miniature brain speaking one hundred miles a minute.

He was only silenced when the door opened and in the opening stood a doctor unlike the one he was expecting. "Hello, Mr. Vargas, I am glad to see you awake for once, I am your doctor, Alfred F. Jones," his sandy blonde hair was messy and had one section standing straight up and bounced as he talked, and captivated Feliciano.

"Um, hi…" Lovino started unsure of how to word his most confusing question, "Um, I was kind of under the impression that my doctor was female…"

At this Feliciano suddenly focused, tearing his eyes away from the hair and tilting his head curiously as he chimed in, "Yeah, what happened to Dr. Héderváry?"

"Oh, yes, of course, well she is taking a leave of absence, something about a stalker or something like that, anyway her husband thought it best to remove her from her everyday routine until they can get something done about it…"

"Do you really think that's the kind of thing to tell people?" A nearby man wearing a white nurse's outfit questioned.

"I don't see a problem with it, now let me finish" The taller man exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Wanker" the nurse muttered back before quieting down.

"Ignore him, that's what I do." The Vargas brothers watched this exchange silently one with a confused annoyed expression and the other purely enjoying seeing the banter. The doctor shot his partner a glare before continuing, "Anyway, until she returns I shall be your doctor, I hope that isn't a problem?" he tilted his head to the side mildly worried

"No it's fine!" Feliciano answered first causing his brother to roll his eyes again.

"Well that's a relief," Dr. Jones sighed "I mean, how am I supposed to be a hero and save lives if you guys won't let me do my job?" Lovino was already annoyed with this guy and his arrogance a deep scowl settled into his face. "Okay, before we can do anything or make any decisions for sure we have to run a few more tests to make sure your injuries are healing property. By the way this is Arthur Kirkland he will your nurse for the remainder of the day, if you need any help just ask him." Alfred finished and walked away leaving his lackey to do all the work himself, who did it while grumbling about how moronic, lazy, and annoying his boss was.

Lovino sighed allowing his annoyance to overflow and he partook in the grumbling "Stupid damn doctor leaving me in the hands of a fucking nurse AH~" at that he felt his IV being stuck into precisely the wrong place only to be removed and reinserted correctly with a smirk replacing the annoyed expression of the nurse, Lovino continued anyway "who the hell does he think he is anyway?". Feliciano sighed as he moved to the chair beside his brother trying to not let the angry grumbling get in the way of his happy mood he had about thinking his Fratello would finally be home.

After being poked and prodded by several needles and molestation of every injured part of Lovino's body by the nurse Lovino was finally allowed the peace and quiet to sleep. Well it would have been peaceful and quiet if not for Feliciano constantly talking on and on about what he had missed in the past three weeks. Somehow the annoying, chipper, yet somehow comforting voice of his little brother lulled Lovino to sleep, not that he would ever admit it of course.

He woke up to the same voice with the same chipper tone screaming in his ear "Fratello, it's time to get up, you get to go home today!" The younger cheered and stood up gathering their things and preparing to just go running out of the hospital without another word, simply because if his excitement.

"Oi, idiota, don't you fucking remember anything anyone has told you the last few days?" the blank look on his brothers face was answer enough and Lovino had to close his eyes to hide his annoyance. "They said that they would have to talk to us some more before we could leave. They have to make sure I am okay to go home and make sure that we know what to do once we are there and all that kind of shit." Feliciano's face remained dazed and confused his eyebrows knit together in a look of concentration, causing Lovino to roll his eyes at his stupidity.

Shortly after Feliciano had been crushed by the news the doctor and nurse just so happened to walk into the room _'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear'_ Lovino smirked to himself when they finally stood by his bed. "Yo guys, how are you," Feliciano began replying before Lovino shut him up with a warning in his eyes. "Okay, down to business then," the man shook his head, "So, Lovino, you have some very severe head trauma, it has however improved significantly over the past month, as have most of you your other injuries. There is no doubt in my mind that between you and Feliciano you would not be safe recovering at home." Feliciano perked up significantly at this as did the doctor who once again nonchalantly waltzed out of the room only for the nurse to take his place.

"Bloody git, oh well, there are quite a few things my 'boss' failed to explain to you, first you still have a concussion, and a fairly serious one at that. This means that even if we let you go home you will have to come back every week for a check to see how it is healing. Along the lines of the concussion, until your symptoms fully clear you need to abstain from drinking any alcohol, from doing anything that could cause dizziness and for at least a week you will need to be woken up every two to four hours to make sure you don't fall into another coma. Also, regarding your other injuries your ankle was a very minor injury and is basically healed already, don't push yourself too far but you should be okay to walk, your arm however will need to be in a cast for at least 5 more weeks to heal the compound fracture and we will check it at the same time we check your concussions every week to keep an eye on your progress. Your ribs will take a little longer to heal and you will need to keep them wrapped and change the wrap at least every 24 hours, you need to make sure not to move or stretch as it can cause pain and for them to heal incorrectly. Aside from that you should be able to function fairly normally" the nurse shrugged his shoulders as if none of this were a big deal. "If you don't have any questions I'm leaving," he said exiting the room before they even had a chance to ask.

"Fucking bastards what the hell do they know?" Lovino scoffed as his brother helped him to stand and test his weight on his ankle. The room spun and his vision blurred with the movement and he nearly fell back to the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure and eventually put pressure on his ankle. He deemed it tender but he could walk on it for short distances and it support him fine. Feliciano escorted him to the room's bathroom where he changed before being taken home.

**AN:**

**Meh, I feel so bad for how short this is. I was originally going to combine it with the next chapter but then changed how the next chapter was going to work and it was going to be waaaaaaay too long if I combined them. So it was either a really long or really short chapter, take your pick.**

**I tried to make if better by putting in a little US and UK (if you don't like it then just read it as England hates America and ignore it). Let me know if there are any other characters/couples that you want to me make cameos/omakes for.**

**I apologise for any errors, if you see any let me know please! And constructive criticism on my writing and how I am doing the characters is loved! **

**I am sorry this AN is so long but I thought you would want an explanation!**

**Congratulations if you read all of my rambles and rants. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**What a chapter over 2000 words(over 3000 and that's without the AN's) I'm surprised! And happy with myself they are finally getting longer! Sorry that it's late I had some trouble with it and was kind of busy today :P. **

**Woo I have been looking forward to this chapter myself, but it was so difficult to write ..  
I had it all planned out in my head perfectly and it didn't come out like I wanted it (but when do they ever?) so I am a little disappointed… I feel that I was a little OOC sometimes if so then let me know. **

**Thank you for all the faves, follows, and reviews so far, please, please keep it up! Reviews are loved and I adore constructive criticism**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia belonged to the fans it would be a very VERY different show. So no, I don't own it.**

Fire burned in Lovino's chest as he walked through the streets, his ankle protesting every step with a sudden burst of agonizing pain. He had been walking for hours, unable to clear his head of the horrible hell of a life that he was living.

It had been over two fucking weeks since he was first released from the hospital, and he had just finished up with one of his follow-up appointments. His injuries were taking much longer to heal than he originally thought they would; his arm still had at least a month to go before it would be fully healed. Since he was on his feet all day for work his ankle refused to heal and if anything was getting worse, while his ribs protested his every breath sending immense agony to every corner of his body. The worst part was the concussion. The damn thing was supposed to be healed in a matter of days, one week max, but when he reported to the doctor that he was still having symptoms the bastard's stupidly cheery disposition crumbled and left a worried look in his eyes. Today the idiot revealed the continuing symptoms could just be due to the severity of the concussion and would take a little longer to heal, or they would be permanent and Lovino would never escape the torture.

Lovino didn't want to go home because either A) Feliciano would be there and would annoy the hell out of him all night or B) Feliciano would not be there and he would be alone to crumple in on himself, giving into the pain he had been so resistant to. Neither option sat well with Lovino so he just continued meandering through the boring streets of his boring city with all of the annoying bastards that had nothing better to do than hang out in town. As if to emphasise his point, he wasn't paying attention and walked into someone who was standing in the middle of the damn sidewalk. He snapped out of his distracted state, spat a few dozen curse words, and yelled at the bastard for blocking the fucking street when he realized, he wasn't the only one.

There was a fucking mob of people gathered in the area capturing the entire sidewalk for the purpose of _standing there_. However, upon further inspection, they weren't just standing there; they were slowly either filtering into the building in front of them or being turned away back towards the street. Lovino checked out the outside of the building to see what the fuck was up with all the attention only to see that it was some sort of nightclub. Just. Fucking. Perfect. He quickly deduced the fact that the crowd wasn't going anywhere and it was going to be damn near impossible to find a path through it.

He decided to try anyway, forcing his way through the throng of people by means of his elbows and an infuriated string of curses. Then, he thought of something unexpected, '_why not join them?' _There was no reason he could not go in and enjoy himself; not to mention after the hell of a day he'd had he really needed a drink. With this sudden realization he gave up struggling and followed the group of people into the building.

It did not take too long to be swarmed into the building. Soon enough he was in and it was as if he was lost in something next to another world. Nothing that existed outside the club seemed to be inside and vice versa; they were polar opposites. The over-crowded aspect of outside did not carry into it despite it being more people and less space. People were pushed so close against each other in varying forms in different areas maneuvering the large facility easily manageable. The harsh light of street lamps from outside were erased and replaced with utter darkness illuminated only by the few neon lights surrounding the bar, and dance floor, and the flashing overhead strobe lights using various colors to the extent that an epileptic would go into utter shock. On a similar note, the lighting situation had drastic effects on Lovino's concussion, causing the room to spin and his mind to be erased by of anything that was not flashing spinning images and causing him to be uneasy on his feet. He eventually stumbled his way to the bar, moving as if he was already drunk.

He clasped his hands to the bar in an effort to stable himself before being able to climb onto the stool, and ordered the first wine he saw on the menu, and silently praying it would arrive soon and the server would stand by with more. The second the purple liquid appeared in front of him he, it was gone and as it took effect he relished the taste he had missed oh so much over the past month. His glass was soon refilled and he downed it just as quickly, finally being able to feel a little more at ease in his situation. His vision was spinning from the alcohol rather than the concussion, or was it both? He mentally shrugged and turned to check out the room. The bar was virtually abandoned as servers catered to those either at tables or on the red and black leather couches that lined the room with similar furniture pieces facing them. The rest of the people were gathered on the spacious dance floor dancing like there was nothing else in the world and Lovino envied them. Damn his injuries for preventing his enjoyment of a perfectly interesting club.

He downed another glass, eyes fading out slightly unfocused before he was returned to consciousness. His initial enjoyment of the drink quickly passed as he realized how greatly the alcohol was affecting his already impaired mind. _'Fuck, maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' _Lovino's mental curses continued as he steadied himself and tried to remove himself from the stool he was on. He stumbled off rather ungracefully, when he normally wouldn't have been hindered by three glasses of wine. His stumble caused something beside him to crash to the ground and he turned around to inspect the damage.

His neighbor's crutches had been knocked over in his hazy state and it took him a moment to think, wait a second, had there been someone sitting next to him? The drunk Italian pondered staring at the fallen devices and his mind slowly faded leaving him looking confused.

"Uh, are you alright?" A worried voice came from the man whose property Lovino just damaged. Lovino looked up at him to see worried green eyes staring at him trying to examine the situation growing very confused.

"Of-" Lovino swayed on his feet and stumbled forward a step to the bar to try to maintain what little balance he had, "of course I am, bastard, he muttered the last word and his head was spinning so that he could not focus on anything and just tried to remain standing. Lovino blinked and moved to step away again nearly falling over only to have a hand catch his shoulder before his stumble could have any real repercussions. Lovino looked back to the now standing man who had a really pained look on his face as he led Lovino back to his seat and back to his own.

The influence of the concussion vanished as quickly as it had appeared and Lovino finally felt more competent despite the alcohol running through his veins, without the concussion it had a much smaller effect on him and he was about to order another glass when he noticed the man looking at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing staring at me like that?" Lovino snarled ready to deck the guy if he gave a vaguely unlikable answer.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you just almost fell face first, do you really think more alcohol is a good idea?" The stranger raised an eyebrow, a happy smile on his face despite the serious question.

"I am fine damn it I don't need some random bastard trying to tell me how much I can handle," Lovino glared daggers at the other man hoping he would not take his tone lightly, which of course he did.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to be a good guy" he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' notion, "I am Antonio by the way," He said the bright smile still plastered to his face.

Lovino remained silent and Antonio dropped his hands, his smile dropping a little before Lovino spoke "And why should I give a shit about your name?"

The other's face fell a little more before brightening when he figured out what words to use "Well, when I talk to someone I like to know their name," he answered.

"Who the hell said I wanted to talk to you, damn it?" Lovino charged and the other didn't respond his smile wavering noticeably before admitting, "Lovino."

Antonio had an immensely confused look on his face and the only word that came out of his mouth was "what?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and answered, "My name damn it, it's Lovino."

"Oh, okay, nice to meet you Lovino," Antonio's grin re-established itself on his face and he thought for a second "Are you Italian? You sound Italian?"

"What gave it away the fucking accent or the damn name?" Lovino was getting irritated with this guy's mood.

"Both, actually, bet you can't guess what country I'm from, I'll even give you a hint my full name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," he smirked slightly but his thick accent had given it away the first time he spoke.

Lovino looked at him incredulously trying to determine whether or not to humor him "You're kidding me, right?" He questioned and the acquaintance shook his head, _'Of course not, you have to be fucking kidding me,' _he complained in his head momentarily before answering, " It's obvious, you're from Spain."

Antonio stared at him with wide eyes and Lovino internally debated whether he was just an imbecile or if he had too much to drink that evening. From the looks of it, it appeared to be both. "Wow! That is amazing, how did you figure that out so quickly" Antonio appeared to be mesmerized by the Italian looking at him intently.

"It is kind of obvious" Lovino rolled his eyes at the idiot.

They just sat there for a moment, utterly silent and Lovino looked up to notice Antonio was staring at him. He took this moment to return the gesture, taking in the details of the Spaniard. He was dressed a little too nice to be regarded as casual, a steel grey button-down and black tie covered his chest, and no, damn it, Lovino did not notice how nicely the shirt fit him, and he had on dark jeans (again no, Lovino did not give a fuck about how nicely they fit the toned man, he didn't even notice) with grey tennis shoes. Lovino's eyes moved to study his face. He had chocolate brown hair slightly darker than his own, and it fell down his face in loose messy curls that looked perfect despite it being obvious that he didn't work on it. His skin was a sun kissed tan that went perfectly with the hair and contrasted well with the clothes. Eventually Lovino focused on his face and Lovino's heart stopped for a second now, '_it's not like he's fucking attractive or some shit like that_,' despite his mind's protests Lovino could not help but be captivated by the man. He was indeed handsome; hell if Lovino was honest he was fucking sexy and from the looks of it he knew it too. His face appeared to be sculpted by the gods and his smile, which was stupidly big but a permanent feature the face, shined like one thousand stars when it was at full blow. The last things he looked at were his eyes, hazel and emerald gazing into each other studying each other, he seemed familiar but Lovino could not place him and for one damn second he could swear his acquaintance had a similar thought running through his mind.

They caught each other's eyes and held the gaze for a moment but Lovino could feel his cheeks growing warmer as it continued "Oi, bastard quit staring at me like that," the Spaniard blinked out of his trance and just sat there still daze and looking off in thought, "Say something, damn it, or I'm out of here" the Italian threatened bringing him fully back to reality.

"Oh, si," Antonio nodded and said the first thing that popped into his head "So, have you ever been here before?"

Lovino considered not answering as it was dangerously close to a pick up line but he decided against it and that the bastard was too stupid for something like that to work. "No, this is a first for me" he looked nonchalantly at the wine and took a sip rather than swallowing it all at once as he had before.

"So why did you decide to try it today?" Antonio seemed honestly curious about Lovino's motives causing the latter to shift uncomfortably under the former's eyes.

"I had a really bad day; I had been wandering outside for a fucking long while trying to clear my head before I decided that a couple of damn drinks would fit the situation a little better." Lovino spoke normally and nonchalantly like the conversation had no meaning, "What about you, have you been here before?" Lovino returned the question.

"Si, many times, it is one of my friends' and I's favorite hangouts, they are actually over there," he motioned to a group of boisterous men talking and dancing like buffoons, "It is actually my friend Gilbert's little brother's twenty-first birthday, that's why I am here now," he motioned to a taller blonde man with a few empty beers in front of him and a shorter man with silver hair a few feet away completely surrounded by empty bottles .

"So why the fuck aren't you over there with them?" Lovino raised raising an eyebrow and Antonio flushed.

"Well, they are over there dancing and everything and it isn't particularly easy to dance like this" he motioned to a cast that encased his foot and part of his ankle. Lovino figured that that explained the look on his face when he had stood earlier and the crutches that were still lying under the bar.

"What the fuck happened?" Lovino rose an eyebrow as to what he could have done to end up in that situation.

"Oh, it's nothing, my foot just got run over a couple of weeks ago, it's no big deal" he shrugged then his eyes fixed on Lovino's arm he motioned to it as he spoke, "What about you?"

"Oh yeah well you see that's a fucking long story I don't care to get into right now" Antonio's eyes pleaded with him hoping to break the Italian's will, and it worked. "Fine, damn it quit looking at me like that, it's nothing really," he decided to look at anywhere but the Spaniard hoping to avoid his gaze as he spoke and chose the party of his friends behind him. He studied the people as he spoke trying to keep his mind distracted from the words coming out of his mouth. He saw the man with white hair and the oddest little bird on his head stand up and stagger over, completely drunk off his ass, and he began his tale, "Well a couple of weeks ago I was really pissed about my boss and was not paying attention to where I was going." There was a blonde man with a beard who was incessantly grinding up against anyone who made the mistake of getting too close, "I walked right out into the road which just so happened to have a car headed straight for me." There was a tall buff blonde man who was slow dancing with someone hidden behind hid figure, "Luckily, someone knocked me out of the way, so I didn't die, but it did cause a sprained ankle, broken arm, some broken ribs, a concussion and I was in a coma for the first three or so weeks." He kept his eyes trained away expertly locked on the dancing blonde man as he and his partner slowly began to turn.

He missed Antonio's eyes widen in realization as he suddenly exclaimed "THAT'S WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM! I'M THE ONE WHO-"

The couple completed a half a rotation allowing Lovino to see the _boy _the blonde was dancing with just in time for them to share a gentle kiss. He was cut off by an angry Italian darting up from the bar muttering a truly pissed off "excuse me" and barreling across the club straight toward the dancing couple. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, YOU BASTARD!" He came face to face with a familiar curl and stared straight into a younger version of his own face, the eyes of which were wide with fear. Lovino took a look around the nearby table to see all 5 spots were littered with at least 2 or more bottles of beer.

"F- Fr- Fratello, wh-what are you doing here, you know what the doctor said about alcohol-" the younger brother tried but was cut off by the severely pissed off older brother.

"I don't give a damn about what the doctor says, what about you and alcohol, you are only 20 you are not even old enough to drink how the hell did you even get in here?" His eyes were not capable of displaying the anger he was feeling right then.

"W- w- well it's L-Luddy's birthday and I really wanted to be here for it so his big brother and his friends helped me sneak in…" Lovino's mind flashed to the 2 men he had seen earlier and Antonio?

"I don't give a damn whose birthday it is, this is fucking illegal Feliciano" his use of his brother's full name showed his hostility, he turned to the blonde man "And you, you fucking potato bastard stay the fuck away from my brother got it?" Lovino hissed threateningly and it actually seemed to shake the larger man. "We are leaving if I have to drag you out." Lovino warned, and that is precisely what he had to do, he stormed out of the bar dragging his crying, tipsy brother by the collar as they exited the club and made their way home.

**AN**

**And here we see the wild Lovino in his many forms Angry, Drunk, and actually Friendly (If you can call it that).**

**To answer questions, yes they are in America, and I am going with the official ages (Germany is just a few months older than Italy)**

**Hopefully it'll start getting better from here on out. **

**Please, leave reviews or send PMs saying characters or pairings you want to make appearances. Also do you guys want anything from Antonio's POV or not? And are you interested in omakes, if so then who?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, you would know**

* * *

"Fuck!" Lovino jumped out of bed as he heard his alarm screaming at him. There was a loud thud as he landed on his side with a groan, he tried to unravel himself from his sheets and his ribs ached from the sudden impact. He fumbled around "Shit!" he exclaimed looking at the time "How long has this thing been going off damn it?" The time read 10:45 how the hell did he sleep through his alarm, was he that tired?

Lovino had stayed up until after four in the morning consoling Feliciano and trying to make him understand his point of view. To put it simply, the young Italian, of course, did not understand. All he did was sit there crying forcing his brother to console him in his time of need until he cried himself to sleep. Lovino sighed knowing the course of events that were going to follow him forbidding his brother to see Ludwig, he had indeed seen this once before after all. When he was a kid Feliciano was head over heels in love with a little boy that lived down the street from them, the stupid little Italian was even convinced he would marry the young German. Alas one day the young blonde boy moved away with his family and had not seen Feliciano since. Feliciano spent months crying over his broken heart and Lovino was determined to do anything to avoid seeing his fratellino like that again.

Pushing himself out of the messy lump on the floor Lovino shook his head; he wasn't sure what he was going to do about the damn potato bastard anymore. He knew he was a bad influence on his brother, but, Feli was so heartbroken without him that Lovino almost wanted them together. Almost, not quite, he still had a little common sense after all. Oh well, maybe Lovino would have a talk with Feliciano tonight and see what he thought, it was his life after all. Lovino just hoped he would make a wise decision.

Lovino did not rush getting ready; he was already almost four hours late after all, what was one more half hour? He finally made it to the kitchen of the flat he shared with his brother when he saw a little note,

_ Ve, fratello, I am very sorry about all the trouble I caused last night._

_ To make it up to you I made you some pasta to take to lunch today! Have a_

_ good day at work._

_ Feliciano_

Lovino shook his head at the innocent little note, and sure enough in the large refrigerator was a plate of pasta made specifically for Lovino by his brother. It was a recipe unknown even to the older Italian, created by the younger some years before when they had run low on ingredients in the house. It had turned out to be delicious and Lovino was both dying to know what it was and enjoying the idea of it being his brother's idea. Though the same notion severely pissed him off; Lovino was the head chef in the most popular Italian restaurant in town. He had gotten that position by completely changing the tomato sauce to make it the most delicious thing in the world. Business tripled during the month that had followed this creation and Lovino was appointed head chef despite having worked there last then three months and having graduated from culinary school less than a month ago. That is also why they had begged him to come back days after his release from the hospital, he was the only one who knew how to make the sauce correctly and without it business plummeted. A similar situation happened about five months after his promotion when he cursed out the owner's son and threatened to pour boiling soup down his pants.

Despite working there for less than a year Lovino was one of the highest rated and most respected chefs in the city. However, no matter how great of a chef Lovino might be, Feliciano was better in every way. That is how it worked for about everything, Feliciano was better, cuter, nicer, the only thing not said was that the stupid little Italian was smarter than his brother. That would just be a flat out lie on their part. Lovino heard it his entire life,_ Wow Feliciano you are so talented, Lovino_ w_hy can't you be more like your brother? _Being as Feli was his little brother these sorts of comments hurt all the more and were difficult to ignore. He was the older brother, he was supposed to be the role model, the one Feliciano was supposed to look up to and try to be like. So, _what the hell happened?_

It was a question that Lovino had tried in vain to answer many a time. It haunted his dreams, his very existence; it was everywhere in his life and always on his mind. The cruel voices of childhood "loved ones" still rang clearly in Lovino's mind still mocked him, still could make him feel like a pile of shit being compared to a bar of gold. He blinked his dry eyes, immune from years of the familiar thoughts and realised that that entire time he had been staring at his lunch. He quickly grabbed the food and raced out the door later than he had even thought possible.

His lungs, ribs, and ankles all protested by the time he arrived and rushed into the building at eleven thirty. He froze in the doorway when all eyes turned to focus on him. His entrance had gained the attention of basically everyone in the room and he was too embarrassed to move. Several people who recognized hi grinned when he walked in, even if it was just because they were about to get the food they had gone there for. Several people looked at him with extremely confused expressions and those who recognized him explained to them. However, he was too busy making his way to the kitchen to notice the green eyes staring at him unlike anyone others in the restaurant.

Lovino could feel his boss's eyes boring into the back of his head as he dawned his uniform and went to his station, glad that he had made an extra few batches the day before. He gladly ignored him as he knew his boss was not going to say anything about his late arrival. That was he wouldn't say anything unless he wanted an even more pissed off Italian to be the one to make his lunch. Lovino started heating up the stewed tomatoes he had cooked yesterday to act as a base for the sauce and while waiting gathered the varied spices, fruits and vegetables that were to join it.

After he finished preparing the sauce he made a few loaves of bread, and some fettuccini (he does make stuff besides sauce you know) before he went to investigate the other chef's work to make sure it was up to par. After scolding over half the kitchen his legendary scowl was firmly in place and he went to start the next of several batches of sauce that were being demanded by the hungry patrons. During the mind numbing task of stirring the sauce Lovino's mind began to wander, and where else was it to go but the night before, and try to solve his problems.

_ 'God, Feli, why the hell did you have to go and do something so fucking stupid? Are you that much of a fucking imbecile?'_ Hismind questioned theabsent form of his little brother with words he could never fathom saying to his face. He sighed and his mind continued down this path making him ever more rigid and angrier. That was until his mind settled on a calming thought, _'well at least one fucking good thing came out of last night…' _

He closed his eyes content for less than a second before they snapped open. '_WHAT THE HELL?!'_ his mind screamed at him. '_Why the fuck was I thinking about that damn bastard?' _an image of Antonio smiling at him the night before flashed in his head. _'What the hell is going on?' _Lovino was utterly shocked by his brain's conjuring of the image. He chose to ignore it, _'It doesn't fucking matter, he doesn't fucking matter. I met him one damn time and I am never going to see that fucking bastard again.' _Lovino felt a pang of sadness at his thinking this, for some unknown reason but it was with that thought his mind had been allowed to drift back to reality and other more normal thoughts replaced the one that had previously filled his head.

His day passed by quickly and soon enough the lunch rush was over and most people had either left or already had their food. He assumed it would be safe for him to partake in the same idea and take his lunch break. He glanced at the clock, which showed that it was just a little past 2, his typical lunch time when he was at work. He removed his pasta from the staff fridge before waltzing over to the restaurant's stock of food and removing the best quality tomato of them all. He got another glare from his boss but disregarded it, again, what could he do? He removed his chef's attire and washed his hands before exiting the kitchen and finding an empty table by a window.

He examined his surroundings while he ate as he normally did, and felt slightly jealous of the friends and couples enjoying each other's company while they ate. Why the fuck did they get to have a good time with their damn friends when he was stuck here all alone. He glared down at his pasta before stabbing a noodle with his fork and chewing it angrily. He speared another piece of prey and looked around the room; he froze with the pasta in mid-air when he locked eyes with two pure emeralds.

_'What the hell is that bastard doing here damn it?' _his mind racked itself for unknown answers, meanwhile Lovino could not tear his eyes away from the Spaniard then his mind added _'And why the fuck is he staring at me?' _Before he could even realise what was going on he saw Antonio stand up and hobble his way to the lone Italian, sitting in the empty chair across from Lovino's occupied seat.

"Lovino!" he mused at his arrival with a too big grin spread over the man's face.

The addressed cut him off, preventing him from continuing, with a snap of "What the fucking hell do you think you are doing?" And a moment later tacked on "And how the fuck do you know where I work damn it, you fucking, creepy bastard?"

The happy young man was unfazed by both Lovino's tongue and the scowl that adorned his face and replied happily, "Well, I did not know you worked here until today when you rushed in. And I'm over here because we are friends so when I saw you over here alone I thought I should just come say hi!" If anything his smile got bigger and his personality cheerier as he spoke, although, Lovino was sure that that would be impossible.

"What the fuck bastard?" Lovino scowled and said harshly "What the fuck gives you the right to intrude on my damn lunch, damn it?" Lovino paused for a second other words from Antonio clicking in his head "Wait one god damn second, you have been here since i got here? That was over two fucking hours ago damn it! What the fuck have you been doing here for two fucking hours?"

"Ummmmmmm…. eating….?" Antonio tried as an excuse smile lifting up at the corners

"It does not take two fucking hours for someone to eat, damn it." Lovino retorted before demanding "now, be honest, bastard, what the fucking hell are you doing here?" He picked up the tomato and bit it fiercely glowering over the fruit at the man sitting behind it.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Antonio's eyes sparkled at the question.

_'What the fucking hell does my love of tomatoes matter?' _Lovino thought, thoroughly pissed before replying "None of your damn business, bastard, and answer my question, damn it."

"Aw, I love tomatoes! They are my favorite food besides churros, and maybe paella." The tomato bastard smiled and gazed off dreamily before snapping back to reality, "Oh yeah, what was the question again?"

"You are an idiot," Lovino replied before answering the question, "What the fuck are you doing over here, damn it?"

"Oh yeah!" Antonio chirped realisation flashing in his eyes, "Well when I saw you run in here you looked worried and since we are friends I thought you might want to talk about it."

Lovino replied almost immediately, however with less malice than he'd intended "We are not friends damn it, and why the hell would I want to talk to you about it?"

"Yes we are Lovi," Antonio argued "and it can help to talk about it, what's bothering you?"

"You mean besides you, you damn tomato bastard, none you're your business damn it!" Lovino was getting a little more than annoyed with this conversation, that was the only reason he was turning pink, not because Antonio thought they were friends of because he "Wait a second, what the hell did you just call me?" The irritable man inquired venom in his voice.

"Oh, I called you Lovi, it's a nickname, I have one for most people." Antonio answered happily, proud of the nickname.

"Don't you ever fucking call me that again, got it tomato bastard?" Lovino threatened and Antonio more or less just looked confused.

"But, Loviiiiiiii-"

"Never again, damn it!" Lovino could see the hurt in Antonio's eyes and it was enough to almost break him.

"But Loooooooooooooooooviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiii!"

"Get the fuck out."

Fear showed itself in Antonio's previously happy eyes, "Okay, I won't call you Lovi anymore, can I stay?" Lovino glared but shrugged in lieu of a response. "YAY! Thank you!" The excitement was visible in the Spaniards eyes. The pair sat there happy for a moment before he picked back up, "So, where did you run off to yesterday?" his eyes locked with Lovino's for a moment before the latter looked away.

"None of your business."

"Please?" Antonio's eyes were large and pleading finally breaking the Italian.

"Fine, damn it you win." Lovino could feel the blush on his face and he exhaled sharply, wincing in pain at his ribs, before explaining. His statement made Antonio grin and look at his eyes, Lovino could feel his cheeks turning red, _'What the hell, damn it. He just looked at me, nothing more.' _"Okay, well yesterday when we were in the club I saw my damn little brother dancing with some guy, who is apparently his fucking boyfriend or something."

"Why does it matter that your brother was there?" Antonio looked lost.

"Well he is fucking underage for starters, no thanks to you and your dumbass friends for sneaking him in by the way," Lovino deadpanned letting his anger dissipate into the air.

Realisation again flashed in his eyes and Antonio struggled to form words as a response "I, er, well, uh, YOU'RE FELICINAO VARGAS' BROTHER!?"

Lovino felt a slight panic and regretted mentioning anything, was this going to be another person who liked his brother better? '_It's not like it fucking matters.' _He tried to calm himself, '_He is just some random guy I met in a bar who is trying to annoy the hell out of me, why should I care that he likes Feliciano better?' _Despite his _logical_ argument his fears did not calm and he was forced to speak "No shit Sherlock."

"I am very sorry about that, I told Francis that taking an underage person to a club would be a stupid idea, but he was all focused on how romantic it would be for Ludwig to show up and see Feliciano." Antonio shook his head "I should have made them listen to me, I'm very, very sorry, I feel responsible."

"It's fine bastard," Lovino no matter how pissed could not stand the sight of an upset tomato bastard when he could do something about it. "It was Feli's stupid idea," Antonio looked up at him confused and Lovino explained, "he told me everything yesterday. That's why the hell I was late I was up until four o'clock in the fucking morning with him crying and apologising all fucking night. Needless to say I was not capable of being here by 7, not to mention the damn headache I had from my minor hang over." Antonio laughed at this and agreed that it had not been the best morning for him either.

Lovino looked at his watch and sighed inwardly it was three o'clock, his lunch hour was over and he would have to go back to work. "Oi, bastardo, sorry but I have to go do a fucking job now." Antonio had started talking about another subject that Lovino hadn't quite caught and he looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay," his voice sounded normal hidden behind a fake smile "I hope that I will see you around sometime."

"Don't count on it bastard." Lovino turned to the kitchen just before Antonio exited the restaurant.

* * *

AN

Hey! Look! Another longish~ chapter! Yay!

Are we finally getting close to the good stuff?

Sorry it took me a couple of days to update I hit a mental wall after the last chapter and was basically like "I have point A and point B and just have to get them connected" so I tried to help that with this chapter. So then I obsessively planned and rewrote this three different times (Jeez if I'm this obsessive over a filler chapter imagine how bad I will be once we get to the good stuff).

I apologize because this is essentially a really crappy filler chapter, but things will start getting funny and interesting soon enough. I tried to put in some feels between them and a little insight into Lovino and his life.

I am thinking about doing an Antonio chapter, thoughts? As always faves follows and reviews are loved (and reviews are responded to of course). I love Const. Crit. so if you have any please let me know.

Also again I will say if there are any characters you want to see or pairings you want to make appearances then let me know, I am looking for a few to add in here to make it interesting.

Thanks for reading and Long AN is long . I think I am going to keep up this one AN at the end thing, I like it better.


	6. Chapter 6

After leaving the restaurant Antonio stood outside motionless, unsure of what to do now. He ended up just wandering and eventually reached his apartment complex. The entire time he walked he thought of Lovino, '_he could be really nice_ _if he tried, I bet!' _he mused excited at the idea. _'Too bad he would never open up to let someone see that side of him…' _Antonio sighed mentally, he would not even admit that they were friends, and Antonio really wanted to be friends with him, he knew if he could get past the surface Lovino would be a very nice person. One half of his mind scoffed at the idea.

It did not take him long to climb the stairs to his fourth floor apartment and let himself in before collapsing against the door. He pressed his back against it and slid down landing rather ungracefully and pressed his head into the forest green wood. Antonio had come to the coclusion that it was his new goal to bread the Italian's shell. There was one problem with that, however, Antonio was what you would call oblivious; he had basically no skills when it came to "reading the atmosphere" or even people that he had known for years. For all he knew the Italian's harsh outer shell could also be who he was to his core, Antonio found this unlikely due to how he could see he cared for his brother. He kept trying to work his way through the Italian, tried to figure out how to become his friend so as to open him up, but it was proven even more difficult than he had thought so he figured it best to enlist help.

"Hallo?" A confused and voice answered the phone Antonio had called a short time later.

"Hola, mi amigo, yo necesito vuestra ayuda" Antonio rambled in Spanish to one of his few friends that did not speak anything even remotely resembling the language.

"Woah, Antonio, dude, calm down, I can't understand a word you are saying." Gilbert shouted into the phone, it being his normal volume.

"Lo siento, I need your help, get Francis and get over here as soon as you can please," Antonio asked into the phone.

"Dude the awesome me is too awesome to understand your Spanish, so I don't understand what you were just saying, and knowing you if you are speaking Spanish it must be important," he paused, "hang on Francis needs to talk to me," there was whispering on the other side of then slight noises that hinted at a struggle and Gilbert's boisterous voice was replaced with another.

"We will be there in thirty minutes mon cher," the voice said with a hint of annoyance at the whining Gilbert in the background. Antonio laughed as his friends hung up still arguing and rested his head back against the wood.

The sudden knock on the door shocked Antonio and he jumped slightly, hitting his head on the knob as he was still sitting in the same position against the door. "Dios mios" He complained rubbing the newly forming bruise as he stood to unlock the door. "Hola, thank you for coming on such short notice," Antonio greeted his friends. Francis walked in and picked the chair nearest the window to sit in and crossed his legs folding his hands in his lap, meanwhile gilbert jumped over the back of the couch, nearly land on the coffee table and was now situated as if it were his own house, which it was pretty close to being.

"No problem man, now come on, spill the beans, what is going on?" The latter replied gazing up at his friend with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh okay, well you see it all started when I met this guy, and –" he was interrupted by Francis whose eyes grew wide at this comment.

"Oh a tale of l'amour, you must start at the beginning." Francis interjected animatedly putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward to put his hand on his chin, thoroughly confusing his Spanish friend.

"Yeah dude I didn't know you swing that way, cool" Gilbert added, which also contributed to the poor man's confusion.

"What are you guys, ooooooooooooooh okay," Antonio started before finally catching on to what his friends had thought was happening, "No, it isn't like that, we are just friends, well sort of, anyway it might actually be helpful to start at the beginning. Okay, so yesterday when we went to that club for Ludwig's birthday and I went down to the bar there was this guy there and I just started chatting with him about nothing more or less. Anyway so we were talking and having a good time and I was just about to tell him something that I now can't remember, but I am sure it's not important." Antonio rambled for a moment more before getting too far off track, "Where was i? Oh yeah , that was it, anyway so we were getting along pretty well and I was pretty sure that we could be friends when all of a sudden he shouted excuse me and ran away. I ended up having to pay for his drinks and everything, but that's not really the point."

Antonio needed to breathe before he could continue, "So, I thought maybe I would never see him again and I mean that was sad and all but no big deal, and so that's when I went back to you guys to hang out. But then today I went out to lunch at the Italian place, it is one of my favourite restaurants. And just a few minutes after I arrived, he showed up, and it was weird because rather than acting like a customer he was really panicked and basically ran in, then everyone in the restaurant got really happy he was there. So I was confused and asked the lady behind me what was going on and she told me that he was the head chef there and the only one that could make half of the delicious meals or the delicious tomato sauce, and that is my favourite thing to get there, so I was intrigued. After that I decided that I needed to talk to him again and so I prolonged my lunch as long as possible and he finally came out of the kitchen like two hours later. Anyway, we started talking and I think he is a really cool guy and seems to have a good personality even if he doesn't show it to people, and I decided I wanted to be his friend, but I have no idea how to befriend an adult and that's where you guys come in." Antonio smiled after he finished waiting for one of them to reply. His friends stared blankly at him for a moment and he decided maybe they didn't understand that he wanted them to speak "So, what do you guys think?" he prompted hoping for some sort of response.

"Let me see if I heard this right mon cher," Francis began cautiously and Antonio nodded. "Okay so you met this random guy and want to know how to be his friend?"

"Si"

"So in effect you called us to help you make a new friend?" Francis clarified again not wanting to get the wrong idea.

"Si"

"Mon Ami, Tu es une personne trés bizzare" Francis replied shaking his head. Antonio's face fell and Gilbert looked lost at the foreign words.

"Seriously dudes, you guys need to quit speaking foreign, I can't understand you and it gets on my nerves," Gilbert complained.

"No veo el problema," Antonio smirked at his monolingual friend, enjoying the teasing.

"Moi aussi," The Frenchman agreed with a smirk of his own.

"Hey, how about this, how about we all agree to speak one language so everyone will know what everyone is saying?" Gilbert theorized getting even bigger smirks from his friends, "If you guys don't want to speak English then that's fine we can all learn an awesome language, like Prussian!"

Antonio burst out laughing as did Francis who tried to speak, "Mon cher, there are two problems with your idea. One is that Prussia no longer exists " at this Antonio snickered that Gilbert was in denial, "and the other is that Prussian is not a real language, even when Prussia the country existed it was not a language.

This shocked the albino his eyes growing wide, "Quit lying you guys, of course Prussia is not a country any more, it was too awesome for its own good and the world couldn't take it anymore, and of course it had its own language, what country doesn't have its own language?"

His friends continued laughing at him and shaking their heads, "I can assure, there is not, never was, and never will be a language that is Prussian." Antonio could barely get the words out he was laughing so hard, he knew Gilbert never paid any attention in history class, but this was a little over the top even for him.

"Then what would they speak huh? Answer that if you are so smart!" Gilbert grinned triumphantly thinking he had stumped his friends.

His grinned was wiped clean off his face in favour of a dumbfounded expression when his friends answered simultaneously, "German."

"German? Who the hell speaks a language as un-awesome as German?"

"That would be the 'awesome Prussians'" Antonio answered complete with air quotes.

"Didn't your brother go to Germany to visit your dad's family? All of whom live in Germany if I am correct?" Francis mocked his friend.

"Crap, that's right I completely forgot about that…" He looked down at the ground.

Silence ensued for a few moments amongst the smiling friends and sulking albino. It was Francis who spoke first "This has been fun," his eyes still held onto the happy humour of the moment before, "However," Francis continued slightly darkening the happy mood with his words, "I am afraid we need to actually talk about this. Despite how odd your request I am more than willing to help you, after all in many cases friendship is the first step to l'amour." His eyes twinkled at the notion only to be crushed by Antonio's next words.

"It is not like that mi amigo." He laughed and shook his head.

Francis then turned to Gilbert "what about you, are you in?"

"Why wouldn't I be, I mean the awesome me is not going to miss out on something like this, it will be too funny!" Gilbert laughed as did Antonio and Francis. "So, Toni, who is our target?" He questioned after a few seconds.

"Oui, maybe one of us will know him!" Francis chimed excitedly and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Oh yeah, it might be helpful for you guys to know that, anyway his name is Lovino, and-" Antonio was going to continue but he was cut off by two worried looking friends.

"Lovino what?" Gilbert snapped sharing a knowing look with the blonde man next to him.

"Uh- Lovino Vargas?"

"Lovino Vargas as in brother of my brother's boyfriend, permanently pissed-off, hates everything and everyone but tomatoes" '_Ah, so he does like tomatoes'_ Antonio's brain relished the conformation only wanting to befriend the Italian all the more. "Fairly short and skinny, olive skin, hazel eyes, brown hair with a freaky ass curly-q? That Lovino Vargas?" Gilbert finished his question spree and Antonio could not do anything but nod.

"Mon cher, you have your work cut out for you," Francis said shaking his head. '_What, what on earth is so bad about Lovino?" _Antonio pondered, only half of him wanting to know the answer. "Either way, we promised you we would help you and we are going to keep our word," Gilbert looked angry at this but a threatening look from Francis was all it took to shut him up. "But first thing first," Francis eyed Antonio, "We need to come up with a plan" his eyes shone deviously as the friends began planning their next escapade.

**AN:**

**Here comes the foreign language (I finally quit procrastinating and put it in)**

**Hallo (German): Hello **

**Hola, mi amigo, yo necesito vuestra ayuda (Spanish): Hello, my friend, I need your help**

**Lo siento (Spanish): I'm sorry**

**Dios mios (My god): My God **

**L'amour (French): Love **

**Mon Cher (French): My dear**

**Mon Ami, Tu es une personne tr****é****s bizzare (French): My friend, you are a very strange person **

**No veo el problema (Spanish): I don't see the problem.**

**Moi aussi, (French): Me either**

**Oui (French): Yes**

***Cowers in fear* So many foreign words... If any are incorrect pleast let me know, I am using a friend, high school spanish class, google translate, and English-(various languages) books and dictionaries (I am trying to teach myself French, Italian, and Spanish) so I in no way claim to know what I am doing here. If something is wrong let me know and I will be eternally grateful, same goes for general writing, Const. Crit. and any other reviews (I reply to them all).**

**Yay! I finally got to write the BTT! *Dies of happiness* This was sooooo much fun to write. Just what could those three be planning? ;) **

** The next few chapters are going to be interesting and will switch between Antonio and Lovino's POV's. Let me know if there are any other characters or couples you want to see (they can be a lot of fun to write XD). **

**Once again thank you all so much for follows, faves, and reviews of this story! I am soooo sorry this chapter is so short! I am trying to make them longer I swear I am it just doesn't always work out that way. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN **

**Reviews:  
BlueStar1937: Yeah it's about time Antonio does something huh? NO SPOILERS! And what can you see the future or something, how do you know that's going to happen XD.**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Hetalia? Really?**

**Thanks for reading and please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this guys…" Antonio stood at his feet outside of the familiar restaurant terrified to enter. "I don't know if it will work…" he sounded unsure causing Gilbert to throw a smirk at Francis who was adamantly trying to reinsure his doubtful friend.

"Of course it will work, mon cher," Francis rubbed his friend's back reassuringly and Antonio calmed somewhat. "Besides," The Frenchman continued "It is not like you are asking him out or anything right?" He searched momentarily in Antonio's eyes for a hint of displayed emotions and found none out of place. "You are just trying to be friends with him after all," The Frenchman shrugged, no matter what the outcome of this speech was positive, either he reinsured Antonio or Antonio admitted his feelings for the Italian chef.

"I guess your right…"

"Of course he is right, dude, you can't chicken out of this now" At the mentioning of the word, as if on cue, a yellow bird popped out of his nest in Gilbert's hair and looked down at Antonio. "And, I mean dude, what can go wrong? So he says no we can always try plan B some time," Gilbert flashed a smile at Francis who rolled his eyes, "And if he doesn't say yes it's not such a big deal, I mean not really if you think about it.

"He is right, Antoine, I don't know how but somehow his brain has finally managed to pull off a miracle and make sense." Francis glared at the albino friend before continuing, "As much as I hate to say it there is a plan b, if you need it of course, which I mean you want because no one knows more than me about this sort of thing," His eyes sparkled at his own praise.

"Shut up Francey-Pants, you know more about how to get into someone's pants than most people, not friendships, for most people that are not you, there is a difference. However I am so awesome I know perfectly well how to make friends," He smiled brilliantly at himself.

Antonio watched the exchange silently, they had been like that since they had planned this the week before. Gilbert and Francis were two very different people and as such they had extremely different ideas as to how Antonio should befriend the Italian. Both assumed their own idea to be right the other's to be wrong and believed that Antonio should listen to them. Francis whoever insisted he was not going to help with Gilbert's idea if his was not tried first, hence why they were standing outside the restaurant just now.

"I guess, maybe you guys are right, I should just do this!" Antonio had a new wave of confidence which his friends took advantage of.

"Of course we are right," Francis said and winked at Gilbert.

"Now quit stalling and get in there!" Gilbert said as he and Francis pushed Antonio through the door and directly into a certain Italian chef.

"What the fuck ass hole who do you think you ar-" Lovino started picking himself up from the ground and turning to see who was behind him, "Oh my fucking god you have to be fucking kidding me."

"Hi Lovi-" Antonio started cheering up as soon as he saw the small Italian, who adorned a glare that forced Antonio to add the "-no" to the end of his name.

"What the fuck do you want you damn tomato bastard, we are closed." Lovino said as he picked up his bag from the ground and Antonio saw he had, in fact caught, him on the way out the door.

'_Thank god for Francis and Gilbert, I nearly missed him," _Antonio thought before realising the Italian was waiting for him to speak. "Oh, uh, actually, I came to talk to you," Antonio said inspecting the younger man, whose face suddenly became puzzled, worried then it acquired a slight blush which both confused the Spaniard and for some reason gave him a strong feeling of saying "cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute" which he promptly suppressed. _'That's weird why would I even think of saying that?' _

After the Italian recovered from the shock a scowl set into his face as he replied "What the fuck about tomato bastard?"

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would want to hang out sometime," Antonio started and the briefest unidentifiable expression flashed in Lovino's eyes before he screamed

"Fuck no, why the hell would I want to do that?"

Antonio's heart dropped, but he continued on with a chipper tone "Come on it will be fun! We can get to know each other so that we can be friends," The Italian did not look as menacing as before. "We can go to the park, walk around some, feed birds," Lovino's face portrayed no emotions in his typical scowl, though his eyes betrayed bewildered emotions, "go for a picnic." Lovino's mouth dropped and his eyes expanded pure surprise evident on his face.

"W-What!? Fuck no bastard! I am not going on a fucking date with you!" Lovino turned to move but was blocked by the Spaniard.

"I said nothing of a date , this would be two friends hanging out doesn't it sound fun?" Antonio's eyes shined with hope as he looked down at Lovino.

"F-Fuck no!" Lovino's face burned bright red and he moved around the obstacle. "Get out of my way and stay the hell away from me!"

He was out the door before Antonio's smile faltered briefly disappointment in his eyes. He then remembered his friends' words, '_there is always plan B…_ ', he thought as he walked out of the building to go find his friends.

* * *

"I don't understand, why did my plan not work? It was pure genius!" Francis was ranting, mostly to himself, about the failed plan.

"I told you it was because you are an idiot" Gilbert smirked at him.

"I am not an idiot, much less in matters such as these."

"Then why did you fail?" Gilbert smiled victoriously at his friend's speechlessness. "Your idea sounded more like an attempt to get in his pants than become his friend. Not to mention I can't think of more than five people you have been friends with since high school and not slept with, so of course you aren't going to have the best take of friendship."

"Well at least I know my lovers for more than a few drunken hours"

"Both of you do that" Antonio finally chimed in, adding to the amusing conversation.

"Oh, like you are any better?" Gilbert asked his friend leaving him looking confused and forcing him to elaborate "You meet someone one time and actually think you are in love with them and that you two are soul mates."

"THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME!"

"No, mon cher it has happened many times, I can name five within the past six months." Francis commented.

"At least I remember their names," Antonio threw a look at the other two.

"Okay last October blonde you met her in a bar and went on five dates what is her name?" Gilbert prompted but Antonio stayed silent.

"That was a long time ago…" Antonio answered eventually while looking down, ashamed, and the other two started laughing. Eventually Antonio's laughter joined them as they drank another round of beer.

"Okay," Gilbert said slurring slightly as he leaned forward, "Now it is my turn to help my friend get a 'friend'" Gilbert winked and made quotations with his fingers causing the drunken Francis and Antonio to laugh. "So this is my awesome plan…"

* * *

One week later and Antonio was facing a familiar situation in which Gilbert's plan was to be enacted "But, what if he says no again!?" he pleaded trying to convince his friends to let him back out.

"No can do dude, besides that was Francis' fault for coming up with a dumb idea," the blonde shot a glare at him but he continued anyway, "My idea on the other hand is pure awesome, in fact it is nearly as awesome as me, so it has no possibility of failure!" His self-assured smile comforted Antonio and helped him to believe his friend.

"Okay, okay," he said to his friends then mostly to himself "I can do this."

"Of course you can mon ami, and if not then we can always come up with another idea," Francis said shaking his head. Antonio wondered briefly, if he failed again how long would they keep helping him before telling him to suck it up and move on, that one gu- friend was not worth the trouble? He mentally sighed wanting to avoid that conversation and put even more faith into the idea that this plan could indeed work.

This time he walked in on his own free will leaving his friends arguing on the sidewalk. He searched the room for the Italian, who after a few moments exited the kitchen with a scowl on his face.

When he noticed Antonio he jumped in shock before his scowl deepened "Fuck. Damn it, you again, I thought I made it perfectly clear last time, I don't want to be your damn friend or anything got it?" He moved to leave but Antonio was still in front of the door blocking his only escape.

"Come on, just listen to me!"

"Why the fuck should I do that, bastard?"

"Because I am blocking the door and won't let you out until you do?" Antonio prompted raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"That is called kidnapping dumbass."

"Sure it is Lovi…" he got a threatening glare from the Italian before adding the "…no" to his name.

"Fine damn it I will listen but I have to be home soon bastard, my idiot brother will be waiting on me."

"Yay~!" Antonio chirped happily "Okay, I was wondering if you would want to go to a bar and hang out again like last time."

"No."

"Come on give me one good reason why not."

"Okay I can't drink." Antonio remembered the concussion he had mentioned the other day, _Is that still going on? Does Lovino have a drinking problem?_ Or worst of all _Is he trying to avoid me?_

"Well we could do something else…" Antonio tried to calm himself.

"No." Lovino crossed his arms and Antonio deflated slightly but maintained his smile.

"Why not?" Antonio unconsciously took a step towards the Italian.

"Why should I?" Another step, Lovino's eyes flashed to something behind him but he ignored it.

"Because we should be friends…" Another step forward.

"Why do you think so?" This question made Antonio stop and think he was not really sure _why _he wanted to befriend the feisty Italian he just knew that he did. Something about him intrigued the Spaniard and made him want to get to know him but how could he tell Lovino that… "We don't fucking know each other and have nothing in common, there is not a damn reason to be friends besides your creepy obsession." Lovino clearly made his point and Antonio stood there unable to speak too busy thinking.

Antonio was kicked back to reality when he heard the door shut quickly behind him. As he had moved forward he had left the door completely open and Lovino had run out the door at his first opportunity. Antonio returned to his friends with disappointed eyes.

* * *

"Come on man, don't be sad, he must have had a good reason for saying no right?" The trio was gathered in Antonio's apartment again "It is just going drinking not a big deal or anything…" Gilbert tried to console his friend.

"If it was not a big deal why did he say no and run out of the building terrified?" Francis questioned then re-shattering the crumbled Antonio. "We need to come up with a better idea, one so magnifique that Lovino could never turn down." Francis sat there racking his brain, Antonio laid numbly on the couch trying to ward off his depression and Gilbert looked lost and zoned out.

"How many more times are we going to do this?" Antonio questioned from his spot on the couch causing the other two to look at him with confused and worried expressions. Antonio rarely sounded so down and it worried them, he took their confusion to be that they didn't understand what he had asked so he clarified, "How many times are you going to try to help me get him to be my firend?"

"We will do it until you are ready to stop, mon cher," Francis asserted putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That is why we started this in the first place, to help you because you wanted this, and we won't stop until we succeed or you are ready to stop." Francis looked to the albino for backup only to see him still zoned out "Right Gilbert?"

"Oh right, sorry, I was thinking…"

"That's a first" Antonio snickered happy that his friends were not giving up, if they did Antonio had no chance.

Francis also laughed before adding, "Don't hurt yourself mon cher, we need your help with Antoine's problem."

"Yeah, that is what I was thinking about actually…" Gilbert admitted and Antonio was worried at the uneasy look in his friend's eyes.

"Oh, do tell," Francis placed his chin on his hands and elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"I was thinking, Lovino is a really tough case, tougher than I thought…" hearing him say this worried Antonio and his pulse quickened as he kept speaking. "I have been wondering if this was a good idea, I mean if the three of us can't get someone to be our _friend _there is a problem there…" Every word was like a knife in Antonio's heart "I was wondering if it were possible and if the three of us could do it…"

Francis gave him a warning look threatening him to continue his sentences, "If you are suggesting that we let poor Antoine give up-"

"No, that is not what I am saying at all" Gilbert suddenly snapped out of his unsure state, "I was thinking… We might need a little more help…"

"Really, from who, that could actually be useful if it was the right person…" Francis began daydreaming about a possible new ally, or sex-partner, Antonio could never really tell. Knowing his friend it was probably both.

"I already know who, just let me make a phone call." Gilbert whipped out his phone and scrolled through the contacts, he found the appropriate number and called it, putting it on speaker but instructed his friends to be quiet.

After what felt like an eternity of ringing to Antonio a happy voice picked up the phone, "Ve, hello?"

**AN  
**

**UH-OH! Guess who! This can't go well for Lovi… **

**Why do I love writing these guys so much? It is just so much fun XD.**

**Sorry if this isn't the best chapter (it's mainly for humour (or an attempt at it) and filler) but things get interesting soon, I promise.**

**WOW! Just, wow, thank you all so much for all of the favourites, followers, and reviews after last chapter! I can't believe this story has gotten the attention it has. It really means a lot to me and actually you weren't going to get this chapter until tomorrow (I was being lazy and this weekend has been insanely busy and I have been having writer's block) But I felt you all deserved it today!**

**If you have any side-pairings/friend groups or character appearances you want I am more than willing to add them in here, they are lots of fun. **

**Also from here on out reviews will be replied to at an authors' note in the beginning of the chapter, but you can feel more than welcome to send me PM's**

**Sorry for errors, my editor is unavailable and I was too lazy . if you see anything please let me know!**

**THIS IS SUCH A LONG AN SORRY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**Disclaimer: I told you last time, the answer hasn't changed, NO.**

**Reviews:**

**Aentiaa: Thanks, I try to upload every day, but usually on the weekends that plan gets messed up (For example last chapter), which means the next chapter will probably be uploaded tomorrow.**

* * *

Feliciano smiled and laughed throughout the friends' rendition of the happenings involving his brother. He giggled and smirked from his spot on Antonio's sofa "Okay," He grinned both happily and devilishly at the same time, "I like this, fratello needs more friends…" Feliciano nodded before looking up at the stoic German beside him who looked uncomfortable with the notion, "What do you guys need me for though?"

"Um, in case you can't tell we are having some problems with actually getting him to agree, so if you could help us on that front it would be great." Antonio said very perky near the younger Italian.

"Also, can you tell me what the hell we did wrong?" Gilbert questioned tuning to the younger man.

"Oh, that is easy, you guys don't know my fratello very well at all," Feliciano's laughter rang throughout the small apartment and he shook his head. "For one thing, he hates stranger a random person asking him to hang out would freak him out," Antonio felt guilty but kept listening quietly. "Then there is the fact that neither one of those is really his style," the others nodded understanding they had just been using the general public idea… "And most importantly," The young Italian was suddenly serious, "Not to mention, all of your ideas sound like what you would do when asking someone out!" the little Italian's resolve broke and he burst out laughing.

"I told you!" Gilbert exclaimed at Francis who looked happy more than anything.

"Yeah, whatever you say Gilbert, so was your idea apparently, you have no room to talk," the Frenchman replied smirking at the now sullen albino.

"Touché"

"Mon cher, that is French you know,"

"It is, oh well the awesome me just improved your language by using it."

"Ve~ You guys are funny!" Feliciano fell over laughing.

"Okay, okay we need to focus," Francis said to steer the topic of the conversation back

"Right" tacked on Gilbert, "How on earth do we get your brother to befriend the Spanish idiot?"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Antonio called out throwing a pillow at his friend playfully.

"You know it's true," Gilbert responded leaning to avoid the pillow, then before it could get out of hand turned back to Feliciano, "So how do we go about doing this?"

"Well, knowing my fratello, after everything that has happened he is not going to exactly take this lightly or do it willingly if he hangs out with you guys at all. I might be able to come up with something eventually though…" Feliciano looked at the ceiling thinking and Antonio looked devastated. "Antonio, I need pasta to think can you go make some?" the little Italian asked the host who sullenly obeyed walking off to the kitchen.

"Okay, are you saying that it is hopeless?" Gilbert looked worriedly at his friend before turning to the little Italian.

"No I just needed him to leave the room, I think I might have something but he can't know about it." A cunning look passed over the little Italian's face, "Does he like football?"

"Oui, why?" The Frenchman asked.

"Because I have an idea…"

* * *

"Feli, Oi, Earth to Feliciano" Lovino was waving his brother's face trying to get his attention.

"Ve? Oh, Sorry, I was thinking…" The younger brother responded snapping out of it.

"More like zoning out, anyway, where are we sitting?" Lovino searched the stadium for some open seats.

"Hmmmmmmm…." The smaller stood on his tip toes and did the same before grabbing his brother's hand, "Oh look I found Ludwig!"

"What the hell Feli? You did not tell me we were going to be here with the damn potato bastard, I wouldn't have come!" Lovino tried to extricate himself from Feliciano's grasp but it only tightened.

"Yes you would have," Feliciano laughed and kept towing his brother, "You love football more than you hate Ludwig and you know it."

"I will admit it may be a tie, but still Feli you really should have told me damn it, why do I want to be a third wheel with you and your potato sucking boyfriend?"

"You won't be, his brother is here too!"

"Fuck, not that bastard, you have got to be fucking kidding me Feli." Lovino shook his head and tried to free himself again, but by then they were only feet away.

"Hi!" Feliciano chimed letting Lovino go in favour of the German.

Lovino's eyes grew wide when he saw what awaited him, there along with the potato bastard and his brother was a perverted Frenchman and of course a fucking tomato bastard. '_You have to be shitting me right now him? Did he plan this or something?' _Lovino thought that to be the most obvious conclusion but could not believe it when he saw bright green eyes staring at him easily as bewildered to see him there as he was. _'Damn, so what is this just some coincidence?'_

"Hi Lovino," Gilbert greeted "Fancy seeing you guys here," he smirked at the Italian.

"Feliciano said he got tickets and begged me to come with him." Lovino shrugged wanting to avoid any conversation with the albino.

"Ve~, guys, Luddy and I are going to go get snacks anyone want anything?" Feli cooed from a few feet away.

"No Feli, I'm fine," Lovino was drowned out by a Frenchman calling out

"Oh, mon cher," Lovino did not like his fratello being referred to like that by a perverted wine bastard, "We will go with you!" he and the albino followed suit and Antonio moved to follow them, "no, Antoine, someone needs to watch out seats," he stopped him.

"Ve, good idea, you too fratello wait here!" Feliciano called before continuing to walk away.

Now it made perfect fucking sense, "Of course, damn bastards," Lovino grumbled and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"What?" Antonio asked sitting right beside him.

"Are you that fucking clueless?" Lovino questioned and the look on the Spaniards face was plenty answer, "they set this entire thing up, those jerks."

"Set what up?" Antonio's confused expression deepened as did Lovino's scowl.

"This, you and me being alone, idiota," Lovino shook his head.

"Well, they probably just want us to be friends!" Antonio chirped the confusion immediately gone replaced by a stupidly large grin that did not in any way make Lovino melt like butter.

"What if I don't want to be your damn friend? We have been through this before." Lovino complained rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Well, it looks like we don't really have a choice right now, so how about we get to know each other, then you can make your decision later!" Antonio's grin spread, if that was even possible, and Lovino could see the pure joy in it.

"I guess I don't have a fucking choice do I" he groaned in response.

"Nope!" Antonio mused happily, then seeing as the Italian was not going to start the conversation he decided to, "So, did Feli really drag you here or do you like football?"

"Both," the Italian responded, "I like it but he did drag me so… What about you, do you like it or was it your friends' idea?" The Italian cross-examined.

"Same here, they came up with this idea a few days ago and I love football so I agreed to come." Antonio explained then admitted, "I have missed it, I actually played it back in Spain."

"Were you any good?" Lovino asked actually curious.

"Yes, I was offered a college scholarship but turned it down because they didn't offer my major." His eyes glowed with memories as he looked at the field and Lovino knew he was picturing himself out there.

"And what is that?"

"huh?"

"What did you major in?" Lovino clarified rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right, I am an elementary school teacher…" he answered sheepishly turning away.

"Seriously?" he nodded in response, Lovino was surprised although he knew he shouldn't be, the more he thought about it the more the job seemed to fit the happy-go-lucky Spaniard.

"Yeah, I love it, it's a really amazing career, I get to help kids, teach them, watch them grow up and get to feel like I helped them…" He sounded happy and serious at the same time leaving Lovino speechless.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Antonio spoke up, "What about you?"

"You already know what I do dumbass you have been to my work before," Lovino snapped at him.

"Well, I know that you work there but I don't know exactly what you do there," Antonio clarified and Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I am the head chef if you must know damn it…" Lovino looked away to try to, unsuccessfully, hide the blush that was creeping to his cheeks.

"Wow, that is amazing, but you are so young, how did you get that job, isn't there usually some sense of seniority or something in a place like that?"

"Well, when I got out of culinary school I started working them as a dishwasher and prep cook, but then anytime someone else wasn't there to cook I had to fill in for them. About a month after I started one of the sous chefs stepped down and I go promoted, then a few months after that I developed the new sauce." The Spaniard interrupted to comment on the deliciousness of the sauce before Lovino could continue. "So about the same time as I created the sauce, the old head chef got fired for coming to work drunk and nearly burning the place down and before I knew it in less than three months I had gone from dishwasher to head chef. Then we got really popular after that, now they can't get rid of me even if they want to, which I am pretty sure they wish they could but that is beside the point," Lovino realized he was rambling and shut up instantly only to be provoked again.

"So is that what you always wanted to do?"

"Well I have always loved and been gifted at cooking, but I didn't really get into it until I got a summer job when I was seventeen, that was the first time I was ever in a commercial kitchen. Now look at me, I would like to have my own restaurant someday though, but for now I am content where I am, most of the time…" Lovino felt like he was rambling again.

"Wow, that is amazing to have such dreams, how old are you?" Antonio questioned him trying to decipher his age, he was mature but still seemed to have dreams like someone younger.

"Twenty-three, what about you?"

"Twenty-five," He responded simply. Lovino pondered the age difference for a moment before mentally smacking himself, '_Why the hell does it matter how old he is, you are just friends.' _Wait, friends? The thought stuck out to Lovino and he shook his head, _ 'We are so not friends…' _he insisted, despite the fact he found he liked spending time with the Spaniard, which he would deny to anyone that dare ask.

"How long does it take to get some damn food?" Lovino complained to receive a shrug, only moments before a little Italian returned with food and a few people following behind him. The amount of food between the four stunned Lovino, Ludwig and Francis each only had a drink but the other two were so loaded down with food he did not think it would be possible to walk, and he works in a restaurant, damn it. His brother sat down on his other side and began talking his ear off, that was until the game started, after that Lovino would give him a death glare if he tried to utter a syllable.

It was a close match, ending after a 4-4 tie had been broken in overtime. Aside from that entertainment was also provided in the basic eating contest going on between Gilbert and Feliciano as they both scarfed down their mountains of food having to head back to concessions before the first half was over. The group, or at least Lovino and Antonio, the only two there who actually cared about the game, cheered for the same team standing and hollering at the same times as well as yelling at the refs. for each bad call.

After the game they all went to part ways but Gilbert had a bright idea, "We should all go get something to eat!"

"Ve~ I am thinking ice-cream!" Feliciano chirped happily.

"Seriously you two? You both just ate tons of food at the game," Ludwig tried to be the voice of reason but broke when Feliciano gave him puppy dog eyes.

"That sounds like fun!" Antonio chimed in and Francis agreed, leaving Lovino to make his decision.

"You guys go, I am going home," he turned to walk away only for Feliciano to grab his arm.

"Come on fratello, please!?" he pleaded.

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun," Antonio added and Lovino realised he could not stand against two overly happy people who wanted him to do something.

"Fine I'll go, but you're paying for me Feli," he said rejoining the group as they made their way to the ice-cream parlour.

It was a small family owned shop that was open late, they all walked in and ordered various forms of the frozen dessert before pushing two tables together so that they would all fit. Before the night was over Feliciano was dead on his feet and having to be supported by the German as he and his brother walked home leaving the others behind them.

* * *

**AN**

**Oh Feliciano, I love making you devious! *smirks* I had so much fun with this chapter, and hopefully the next few will be even more so! YAY!**

**Haha, okay so I kept Toni out of this plan, if he knew he would let on and ruin it XD and yes when they say football it means soccer not American Football. I assume most of the foreign words are fairly common and most of you will know them but if not then just ask. **

**Thank you for the faves/follows/reviews this story has gotten, they mean so much! Please if you want to see a pairing tell me, I don't know who you guys ship so if I don't I can't include them.**

**Sorry for any errors, I lost my editor for the week :( and am too lazy to do it myself, if you see anything let me know and I will be more than willing to fix it, same goes for characters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**Disclaimer: That would still be a "no".**

**Reviews:**

**Aentiaa: Thank you! Here it is, the wait is over!**

* * *

Lovino sighed as he collapsed into his bed without bothering to change out of his clothes. His once peaceful mundane life had been wrecked by his idiot brother and the group of bastards with which he socialized. Lovino compared his old life to the one he had at the moment, it used to be everyday same thing, wake up go to work, come home 12 hours later eat dinner and go to bed. Simple, easy, calm. But then someone had to go and fuck the whole thing up. That someone being a particular Spanish bastard.

After he started trying to force his friendship on Lovino his life had gotten hectic. Since Feliciano was also involved in that group of friends he had no choice but to attend. Not only did he want to go to keep Feli safe from the idiots and that potato bastard, but Feliciano refused to let Lovino say no to any stupid ideas that the group may have and would drag him to the meetings. It was a pain in his ass and he hated it, most of the time, but Lovino would do anything to help his little brother and keep him happy.

With that in mind Lovino would go on group outings and sit there silently with a scowl without participating, he ignored the tomato bastard's attempts to get him to come out of his shell and took to only speaking when Francis or potato head would get a little too close to Feli (or himself) for his liking. Either that or to yell a string of obscenities at Antonio when he would try to force his participation or when he would call him that stupid nickname.

So as often as the groups made plans involving the brothers the elder of the two was nearly always dead on his feet. He would wake up at six every morning and would get ready for work before making sure that Feli would have everything he would need to make it through the day. Then he would leave the house and walk to work the long way so that he could have time to relax before his shift. He arrived there at eight and worked until eight that evening with a few half hour breaks that he rarely ever used. Even if he had a break, for some reason unknown to him, they came to be filled by his annoying _"friends" _and or his brother coming in and pestering him for the half hour before he went back to work.

He never left work before eight and sometimes even ended up leaving later, then now after work he often ended up having to go home and change before meeting them to do something incredibly stupid and pointless. It wore on his nerves and he never got home before midnight, often later closer to two or so in the morning before he could go home and sleep. This left him tired and cranky for the next day which only left to his mood getting worse and he was never even in the slightest frame of mind to try to socialize with the group.

This week they had met twice to hang out, once was when Gilbert had gotten his hands on some illegal fireworks and decided to blow them up in the middle of a field, while everyone was half drunk. The entire time claiming "It is an awesome idea!" the idiot was wrong. That evening went a little something like this:

"Come on guys it will be totally awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed cutting them off and keeping them from walking away any further.

"It does sound fun" Antonio offered slurring his words a little.

"Okay, okay, let's take a vote," Francis said leaning on the Albino for support.

"Ve~ I'm in!" Feliciano chirped "So are Luddy and Lovi," he added before either could speak.

"Alright, if Feliciano is going I will go to," Ludwig said holding the younger man and getting a death glare from the older Italian.

"I'm out, it is a bad idea," Lovino said trying to persuade them.

"No it isn't it is perfectly safe, come on mi amigo you are coming with us," Antonio said and wrapped an arm around the smaller Italian making escape impossible.

Lovino had to admit it was fun to be in an empty field laying on the ground watching fireworks and watching his brother and Antonio run around with sparklers acting like idiots. Antonio and Gilbert eventually began sword fighting with the sparkling sticks resulting in charred clothes, a missing eyebrow and silver hair ablaze after Gilbert had the bright idea to put out the fire with his beer. It was rather amusing.

Eventually half of them passed out and they all woke up the next morning hung over in Francis' house that was on the outskirts of the city and only a short walk from the field. Lovino was even less happy when he woke up and was nearly late for work.

The second time they hang out they all went to a bar and it was pretty calm, Lovino brooded over his drink the entire time ignoring the Spaniard pestering him. About the thirtieth time Antonio asked Lovino to dance and the thirtieth time the Italian declined, they heard a loud SMACK and turned to see the commotion.

Gilbert and Francis had been trying to pick up a set of twins and had insulted the women (they still won't explain how), but they both ended up with red marks on their cheeks and Margaritas in their pants. This caused both Antonio and Lovino to burst out laughing at their friend's pain until the group was forced to leave the bar by body guards. They thought about going to the next one but as it was Francis and Gilbert's pants were already soiled and they were irritated which led to the group parting ways there. Feliciano and Ludwig came to pick up their brothers, Lovino was still adamant about Feli not going to any bars until his birthday, and ended up taking home one of each of the others as well.

Francis ended up being dropped off at his house by the potato bastards which meant that Feliciano and Lovino were stuck with the drunk and cheery tomato bastard. It took them over an hour wandering around town before the drunken Antonio was finally able to locate his apartment. After that Feli and Lovino set off for home so that Lovino could try to sleep the night off.

Lovino would not admit to having enjoyed himself either of the nights no matter how much Antonio and Feliciano prodded him to and went back to his life as normal the next morning. It was not until he woke up that he realised something amazing, he would not have to work the next day! The restaurant was closing down for a week due to renovations and would be closed from that Saturday to the second Monday after that. Lovino would have a whole week of relaxing vacation in which he could do absolutely nothing. Not to mention he did not a horrible hangover from the aforementioned episode the night before.

It was shaping up to be a decent Friday.

Lovino was happy, well happy for him, he did not curse for no reason and his scowl was not as hard set in his face… that was not until he went on break. There at a table he saw two generally normal looking people, aside from the fact that those two people were his brother and a potato bastard, and three miserable looking idiots. At that sight he cracked a smile, "I see you idiotas are paying for what you did last night huh?" he smirked at them eyes happy with their pain.

Gilbert shot him a look, "Shut up the awesome me did not do anything."

"What he means to say, our dear, dear friend," Lovino's face dropped at the sentiment, "Is that your brother here told us you have an old remedy you used to use on your grandfather when he got into this sort of mess."

Lovino nodded lips pursed and he smiled devilishly, "And pray tell why would I give you that?"

"Please Lovi, we need it!" Antonio begged causing both himself and his hung over friends to wince. Lovino sighed, why could he not fucking resist the damn bastard… not like that perverts.

"Alright, fine bastards, I'll be right back." He huffed and turned to go back to the kitchen.

He returned several minutes later with three foul smelling coffee cups. "Drink it." He commanded handing one to each. They sniffed it cautiously before daring to even touch the cups.

"What the hell is it?" Gilbert asked eyeing his like it might explode.

"Something that will wake you up and get rid of the fucking head ache bastard now drink up or I am taking it back." Lovino snapped again and the three quickly obeyed not wanting to pass up their chance for assistance.

Antonio gagged and coughed hitting his fist on his chest repeatedly until he forced the vile liquid down. Francis looked at him and cared for him before taking his own mug and having a similar reaction as did Gilbert. "What the hell dude?" He yelled.

"See it works." Lovino said gathering the glasses and walking away.

"What do you mean it works?" Antonio asked perplexed.

"He just yelled, ten minutes ago if he did that all three of you would be cowering under the table with your hands over your ears begging for quiet and to turn the sun off." Lovino said matter-of-factly scorn atop his face once again.

"Wow, you're right, but what was that stuff?" Antonio commented his smile once again adorning his face.

"Assorted spices, hot water, hot sauce, and some none of your business," Lovino said just as the other's eyes turned red and started watering.

"Hot sauce?" Francis choked out before his mouth was ablaze.

"And that is what you get for bothering me at work," Lovino smirked at them before disappearing back into the kitchen. Feliciano shook his head when he sauce the empty bottle of hot sauce sitting on the table beside them… it had been full when they came in.

After that it returned to being relatively calm, his friends ate before leaving but did not bother him, and a new customer asked to talk to him only to rave about how delicious the food was. '_It was a good day,'_ Lovino thought when he got home, grateful for the peaceful day ahead as he and Feliciano were the only ones to know of his day off. He kicked off his shoes to relax and had fallen asleep before his phone buzzed, waking him up:

**12:47 AM**

**To: Me**

**From: Tomato Bastard **

Hey! Lovi~!

Lovino sighed and grumbled before replying.

**12:50 AM**

**To: Tomato Bastard**

**From: Me**

What the fuck do you want? I'm asleep damn it. And I told you to never call me that and only use my number during emergencies.

**12:51**

**To: Me**

**From: Tomato Bastard**

Sorry, but Lovi~ I like calling you that, and this is an emergency!

**12:53**

**To: Tomato Bastard**

**From: Me**

Stop it or will cut off your damn head, now what is the emergency.

**12:54**

**To: Me**

**From: Tomato Bastard**

Hang on I'll call you!

Lovino tried to type out his reply of "Don't you dare fucking call me if you value your life." but his phone was ringing before he could hit send.

He moaned and picked it up "What the fucking hell Bastard? You wake me up by texting me then call what the literal hell are you trying to pull?" Lovino raged at the phone.

"Sorry Lovi, I didn't mean to wake you but as you were then awake I saw no harm in calling," The chipper tone of the Spaniard came through the phone making Lovino's heart skip a beat, which he ignored as extreme annoyance on his part.

"Then tell me what the fuck you want so I can go back to bed damn it," was his reply giving no sign of his thoughts.

"Okay, well Feli let it slip that you are off tomorrow-"

The Spaniard was interrupted by a livid Italian, "What the hell was that bastard thinking? He knew I didn't want anyone to know damn it." Then he paused and said a little too calmly, "I am going to kill him."

"Uh, no we would not want that, he is your brother, kill Gil it was his idea to see if we could kidnap you one weekend…" Antonio had an unsure tone of voice like he was hiding something.

"Yeah sure, it was _Gilbert's _idea," Lovino said knowing full well whose fault it was.

Antonio chuckled nervously, "Yeah, anyway we came up with an idea for what we could do…"

Lovino groaned so much for his peaceful weekend.

**AN:**

**That was a lot of fun! I am looking forward to the next chapter oh so very much… that will be interesting *smirks* I wonder what the trio has up their sleeves this time?**

**This story is really picking up speed, this is kind of a fluff chapter but don't worry there will be plenty of antics and moments coming up that will make up for it, trust me. **

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading this so far! **

**Sorry for any errors like I said I am editor-less for the week and am not that good at self-editing, if you see any errors please let me know I will be more than happy to fix them! Constructive Criticism is welcome too!**

**But, seriously you guys, I want your input on this, PLEASE! Tell me what side pairings you want or if you just want there not to be any and me focus solely on getting to the SpaMano (it is coming I swear it just takes a while). If no one answers then it will probably just be PruCan and GerIta, I don't know who you want France with or who else you want me to bring into the story (I have ideas for roles for most characters if you want them in here). So please let me know.**

** Long AN is long I am sorry, ciao! **


	10. Chapter 10

LOVINO'S POV

"Wait, you guys were fucking serious? I thought it was a really stupid joke." Lovino questioned to open the door to an over excited Spaniard, hyper Feliciano, two guys who couldn't care less, and someone who looked like they'd rather not be there, all of them holding amusement park tickets. Antonio had two in his hand and was nodding excitedly, holding one out to Lovino who shook his head "What are you guys twelve or something? There is no way I'm going to a fucking amusement park on my day off, I'm not some damn immature child."

"It's not immature!" Feliciano argued with him, "It is a lot of fun, and you can ride all of the big and scary rides you want I won't make you ride the little ones with me this time!" Lovino cringed at both the prospect and the memory before realizing something.

"You don't like big rides and refuse to ride alone, how are you going to ride anything?"

"I have Ludwig this time! He can protect me!" Feli smiled at the blonde man to his left who looked utterly speechless as if this was the first time he had heard about Feliciano's plans for the day, which knowing his brother it probably was. Lovino's anger doubled at this statement, it had _always_ been his job to take care of his fratellino, and he did not like the prospect of being replaced.

"Well if you don't need me then there is no reason for me to go," he said nonchalantly.

Antonio's face fell and the smaller Italian stopped bouncing, "You are going, aren't you fratello, I know how much fun you always have!" he pleaded with the older Italian.

"That was years ago Feli-"

"SO!?" Despite the volume of his voice Feliciano's face was one of pure sadness.

"God damn it Feli, fine I'll go if it will make you shut the fuck up." Lovino grabbed his ticket begrudgingly and went to get dressed in something other than the pajamas he had hoped to wear all day. The others had watched the exchange with worried expressions that soon lightened with the Italian's acceptance of the idea. Antonio looked downright gleeful as did the smaller Italian, Ludwig smiled just happy that Feli was going to be happy and Gilbert and Francis exchanged sly expressions in the background as if they were planning something. Lovino sighed, this was going to be _greeeaaaaaaaaaaaat. _

By the time Lovino made it back out to the room Gilbert was raiding his fridge, Francis was watching porn on the television, Feliciano was sitting on Ludwig, who was trying to avoid the porn, and Antonio was staring intently at the door waiting on his return. Lovino freaked out at the arrangement, "AGH! What the fuck is wrong with you guys? I can't even go change for five minutes without you wrecking my house, eating my food, and molesting my brother?" Lovino pulled Feliciano off of the German's lap.

"Actually I think it was your brother doing the molesting," Gilbert answered in his brother's defense.

"I didn't molest him, if I had you would have heard us before you saw us," Francis eyed the younger Italian like a five year old eyed a cookie and his comment only served to anger the Italian more.

"Guys, how about we just go, we should get to the park early," Feliciano said looking backwards and up at his brother who still had his hands protectively on his shoulders.

"Good idea, Feli, let's go Lovi~" Antonio said getting up grabbing the latter's wrist and heading toward the door followed by the rest of the group.

"One sec." Lovino said wrenching his wrist out of his grasp and returning to his bedroom before anyone could protest. He firmly shut and locked the door and ran to his dresser quickly removed a cylindrical container from his sock drawer. He pried open the bottle and dumped a pill into his hand swallowing even faster and screwing the lid back on. He stuffed the pill bottle into its hiding spot and walked back over to the door.

"Ready?" Antonio asked popping out in front of him and unable to hide his excitement that rang in his voice.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," Lovino grumbled avoiding eye contact and walking briskly out the front door.

* * *

LOVINO'S POV

Lovino hated the car ride, he hated every second of it. Somehow Antonio and Gilbert convinced everyone that piling into one car for the hour long trip would be a good idea, that it gave them "bonding time" (guess which bastard's idea that was)and saved money. Apparently both of those things were worth Lovino being on the verge of strangling somebody.

He had ended up in the back seat in between the pervert and the tomato bastard and his brother was in between the two potato bastards, the silver haired one was driving as this had been his demon spawn of an idea. The car was extremely small meaning that no one had any room, they were all flush against each other, leading to very uncomfortable moments every time the albino took a sharp turn too quickly, which, though needless to say with him driving, was frequently. Lovino ended up falling into Antonio's lap on several occasions with the French bastard on top of him, that was unpleasant, but when it happened Antonio shoved the pervert off but kept Lovino in his lap a moment longer until he moved himself willingly, and he did not stay there longer because he liked it damn it he just didn't want to be near the wine bastard again, yeah that's why… However Lovino and Antonio both only allowed the opposite to happen once, the only time Lovino and Antonio fell into Francis' lap had been a nightmare.

Antonio had quickly corrected himself allowing the Italian to sit up, but the Frenchman had no such ideas, he held the Italian boy where he was in an awkward position above the perverted man until Antonio helped pry him off. Antonio then shot a nasty glare over the Italian's head at the Frenchman and mouthed "Sin tocar." who looked perplexed and even scared for a moment before a look of understanding, which led to Antonio's confusion, passed over him and he held his hands up in an _"I surrender"_ motion to which Antonio responded "never do that again", communicated clearly through a glare rather than through words. After that every sharp right turn the Spaniard braced himself so he would not fall over and held the Italian in place as well, which said Italian was immensely grateful for. Although this didn't help the Italian keep from falling into the Spaniard on left turns… not that he minded however much he would protest the opposite.

The car ride felt far too long for Lovino and by the time he got out his legs were stiff and he had the feeling that if it had gone on for another minute he would have either killed or been molested by if not by one bastard then by the other. During his torture he had forgot about Feliciano, luckily the potato bastards did something right, the younger kept Feliciano upright the entire time, except the small portion of the ride that Feli napped on his shoulder. Luckily, that was the time Lovino fell on France and spent twenty minutes with his face buried in his hands ignoring the bastard's panting (and the angry looks going on over him).

Regarding that fact Feliciano got out stretched and was his bubbly self immediately. "Ve~! Fratello, let's go inside already!" Feliciano grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him into the park along with Ludwig leaving the rest of the group behind.

The got in the line to go in and waited as everyone in front of them had their privacy breeched by security guards. One woman was pulled to the side and forced to sign a lot of medical forms and cap because she had an EPI pen, A FUCKING EPI PEN. This caused Lovino to think back to the pills he had left in his drawer at home, _'Good thing I didn't bring those… Who knows what would have happened if I had…' _before he caught himself and shook his head, _'I came here to have fun. I don't need those fucking pills. I will be okay without them. I can have fun without them.'_ By the time he had convinced himself they were near the front of the line and Feliciano shot him a worried glance about his sudden iciness but Lovino gave a comforting scowl to prove he was once again back on earth. This frown deepened when Lovino passed through security, after that Feliciano picking up on his uneasiness, that was until the Bad Touch Trio came in behind them and distracted the younger Italian.

* * *

ANTONIO'S POV

Antonio sighed when he had to get out of the car, "That was fun!" he said thinking of all the times that Lovino had fallen into his lap.

"Of course it was fun for you mon cher, you spent half the time with a certain little Italian in top of you" Francis said causing Gilbert to stop walking towards the park and head over to them.

"Well, well, well, what is going on over here, are you guys keeping a secret from the awesome me?" He said when he arrived looking expectantly at his friends.

"No, there is nothing to hide," Antonio replied smiling and heading to walk over to Lovino and the others in line when he was stopped cold in his tracks by the words behind him.

"Nothing besides the fact that dear Toni here is in love with a certain little Italian boy…" Francis said smirking at him.

"I am not in love with Lovi!" he retorted defensively.

"Is that why you assumed it was Lovino I was talking about when there are two little Italian boys here? I could have just as easily been talking about Feliciano," Francis laughed and Gilbert's eyes flew open.

"¡Cállate mentiroso!" Antonio yelled at the laughing man.

"Toni, why didn't you tell me?" Gilbert questioned a hurt expression crossing his face.

"Because it isn't true, I don't like Lovi, we are friends nothing more." Antonio stated plainly hoping to finally convince his friends of this.

"Is that why you were so happy every time he fell all over you and you did nothing to stop it or move him when he did? Or the one time he fell on me you freaked out and told me "Hands Off" in Spanish no less," Francis smirked at him and he ignored the look. Antonio thought back to the ride… why else would he had defending Lovino against Francis' advancements? Of course they were friends, and he was only happy when Lovino fell into his lap because he likes hugs and the Italian never gave them willingly… '_That makes sense, I don't like Lovi,' _Antonio decided, _'But how do I tell them that and get them to believe me…?' _

"He did what?" Gilbert said looking surprised, then with a smirk, "I didn't know you were so overprotective of those you love Toni."

"Shut up I don't like Lovi like that, I was just trying to be a good friend and keep Francis from molesting him, is that such a bad thing?" Antonio questioned throwing a dirty look at the blonde.

"Yes it is," Francis answered quickly.

"No, protecting friends from that pervert is not a bad thing Toni," Gilbert laced an arm around his friends shoulders and grinned at the Frenchman. He began walking toward the line at the entrance with Francis following behind sullenly. They were almost there before Gilbert asked, "Okay now tell the awesome me, do you really like him, I think we both know the answer to that don't we?" he elbowed Antonio jokingly in the ribs but did not get the desired laugh.

"No I do not like Lovi, Gil, please accept my answer and drop it," He replied flatly losing his smile and made Gilbert take him seriously, and worry about him a little. Francis caught up then and looked at Gilbert expectantly who just shook his head and Francis shot a sympathetic look to his friend. The conversation was then dropped to prevent angering Antonio.

* * *

LOVINO'S POV

Although it was designed to be a group outing the friend group quickly split up due to conflicting interests of the members. Feliciano had took Ludwig off to the child side of the park so that he could enjoy the smaller rides, Francis and Gilbert made a beeline to the water slides, and Antonio dragged Lovino over to the thrill rides.

Lovino looked up at the behemoth looming over him unsure of what to do before being pulled into the line by Antonio, "Come on Lovi what are you waiting for?"

"N- n- nothing" Lovino stammered as he stared at the ground trying to avoiding looking at the ride, Antonio, or the spot where his hand was touching his arm pulling him forward.

"Are you scared Lovi?" Antonio stopped pulling and looked at the Italian, who looked up with a red face.

"O-Of course not, how dare you say such a thing, you damn bastard!" Lovino yelled trying to maintain his same level of indifference and anger but failing due to his stutter. _'God damn it why am I stuttering?' _Lovino questioned himself unable to find an answer.

"It's okay Lovi, there is nothing to be scared of!" Antonio tried pulling the smaller man into a hug but he resisted, "Besides I will be there the entire time," he comforted.

"I-I'm not s-scared damn it! I'm not." Lovino said trying to convince both the Spaniard and himself.

"It will be fun I promise, I will keep you safe don't worry," Antonio said and for some stupid reason he could not comprehend Lovino let him lead him onto the ride.

The ride was not a particularly smooth one, it was one of the most complicated rides in the park and one of the most terrifying. Lovino spent most of the time with his head down and eyes closed due to the wind and the times that he had his eyes open he was trying to scream so hard that no sound would come out and he was silent. Then there was the fact that one of Lovino's restraints was faulty, which they did not realise until the ride was in motion. Due to that Lovino nearly fell out at a sharp turn and from there on out Antonio had an arm protectively thrown over Lovino acting like a restraint. Antonio enjoyed the entire ride, spending it either laughing or screaming with everyone else, when he would look over at the Italian he would begin a one-sided conversation to try to ease his nerves.

Antonio got off the ride with a grin like a little kid "See wasn't that fun?!" the Spaniard inquired of his friend pulling him away from the exit to the center of a little square of pathway.

Lovino thought about it for a moment before deciding that as fucking scary as it was, he had fun on the ride, "It wasn't that bad…" He trailed off but smiled faintly as he said this, betraying his real emotions, but he caught himself quickly and replaced it with a scowl, but not before the Spaniard saw it.

"Lovi smiled, he really smiled!" Antonio half sang half shouted before picking Lovino up by the waist, lifting him to his chest and spinning him in circles.

"What the fuck? Put me down!" Lovino screeched (in a very manly way of course) and punched and kicked at Antonio.

"HAHAHA, Sorry! I was just so happy that you liked the ride!" Antonio beamed as he put him back on his feet.

"Bastard! Don't you ever do that again!" Antonio looked down sadly and Lovino felt bad for the poor bastard, so he offered consolation in the form of fun, "what do you want to ride next?" he inquired and the Spaniard's eyes lit up as he spouted out a list of at least a dozen ride names.

By the time one o'clock rolled around they started to head back to the lunch area to meet up with everyone and on the way something caught Antonio's eye. "Lovino! We have to ride this!" he grabbed the Italian's arm and pulled him in the direction of the basically empty line.

They got in line in time to hear a list of directions being called over a speaker "Keep hands in feet in the ride at all times. Hold on to the safety bars. Two to three people in one car. You must be the same gender as the person you are riding with.". _'Same gender? What the fuck does gender have to do with anything?'_ Lovino thought before turning to Antonio, "What the fuck is this ride?" he glared at the bouncing man.

"It's the Scream Weaver!" Antonio cheered as they neared the front of the line "It's a lot of fun!"

"All it does is spin in circles," Lovino stated blandly when to his amazement the ride began rising tilting on its side to where it was completely vertical, Lovino thought if it weren't for the straps people would probably fall out and gulped. "I don't know if I can ride that…"

"Yes you can, come on its fun!" Antonio said pulling his arm "It is perfectly safe, no worse than any of the rollercoasters that go upside down."

"But in this you are sideways and upside down a majority of the time," Lovino protested.

"Yes that's what makes it fun, it isn't like anything else!" Antonio protested and before Lovino could reply the people ahead of them filed off of the ride and Antonio and he were pushed through the gate.

Antonio pulled Lovino toward one of the carts and got in pulling Lovino after him. Lovino got in and looked around it, it was approximately two feet wide and three or four feet long, though it felt a lot smaller. The outside windows, or more or less the open sides of the cab, had bars running down them to hold on to and there was a place to put both peoples' feet at the front of the cab. There was a leather bar running along the top, probably so you would not hit your head and then there was one more thing… "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE THE SEAT BELTS DAMN IT!?" Lovino yelled at the man behind him who smirked.

"There aren't any you have to brace yourself," he got a nasty look from the Italian, "It is not that bad trust me!" He begged the Italian who jiggled the closed gate before giving up on escaping.

The attendant came by and locked the door of the compact unit looked at the scene within it and shook his head before walking away. It was that motion that caused Lovino looked at the way they were sitting, there was a seat running down the middle of the cab with foot room on either side and it was being straddled by both he and Antonio… And he was sitting in the opening between Antonio's legs his back flush against Antonio's torso… _'Fuck' _Lovino thought jerked forward enough to remove contact, then took a second to realise what he had just thought about… _'That might be the wrong word to think in this situation… Shit!... yeah that works… Shit, this is so awkward..' _ then he thought another second _'But why is this awkward… I don't like him… He doesn't like me… We are friends… I don't like him…' _It became Lovino's mantra as he waited for the ride to begin. It also dawned on him why the instructions for this ride were what they were…. _'Don't they think about gay people? Shouldn't they give a warning or something? Wait, it does not matter I don't like Antonio like that…' _

Somehow while he was repeating his mantra to himself Antonio had managed to snake his arms around Lovino's waist and pull him tighter. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!?" Lovino yelled pushing his arms off.

"It's called bracing yourself, if we don't do it you are going to be flying all over the cab," Antonio chuckled holding up his newly removed hands in the "I surrender" motion. "Trust me I have ridden it before." He tried to put his arms back where they were but got a glare from Lovino and got a hold of the bars on either side of him instead.

"I think I will take my chances," Lovino replied tightening his hold on the bars, glad Antonio was behind him so he could not see how red his face was. Once again he though _'God what is the deal today why the fuck am I blushing?' _He didn't have any more time to think before the ride was off.

At first it wasn't so bad the car stayed upright and Lovino thought _'Okay this is just like a super-fucking-fast carousel' I can do this_' then the ride picked up speed and as it did the cars laid flat on their sides, no matter how hard he tried Lovino could not brace himself enough to keep from slamming into the side of the car. "Fuck!" He screamed when he hit, somehow Antonio was perfectly centered in the car and had not moved an inch.

"Do you want me to hold on to you again?" He sounded sincere in his offer but Lovino wasn't chancing it.

"F-F- Fu-Fuck no B-bastard" Lovino stammered trying to calm himself as the ride started tilting upwards. "FUCK" He screamed again when his head hit the support bar that really was not as fast as you would think a cushion should be. "D-DAMN IT BASTARD H-HOLD ME!" Lovino stuttered again and Antonio wasted no time following the order, he happily had his arms were once again locked around his waist and he was somehow keeping them both from being thrown around the cab. However with this solution came one problem…

Every time the ride started climbing up to put them at the top Lovino would be pressed even tighter against Antonio causing his breath to hitch, whether that was from the force, the contact, or both Lovino would never admit. Every time the cab would head back to the ground they would both be sent forward, kept together by Antonio and being forced even closer when they reached the front, then they would head back up and they would be flung to the back again.

They spent a minute in that embrace though it felt both longer and shorter to Lovino, how the fuck is that possible? Oh well, eventually he and Antonio exited the cab Lovino about to fall over from his dizziness but Antonio seeming just fine. "Wow, are you okay?" Antonio asked the Italian cautiously turning him to face him, his arms still around his waist holding them as close as they had been on the ride.

"I'm fine, just dizzy, how the hell are you not? And get your damn hands off me bastard!" Lovino suddenly aware enough to feel Antonio's warmth against him.

Antonio obeyed but the second he moved his arms the Italian stumbled forward, into him 'Okay, maybe I shouldn't let go right yet…"

"Just get me somewhere to sit down damn it." Lovino replied walking sideways before leaning against Antonio as guided him to a nearby restaurant with an outside dining area. Luckily it was time to meet up for lunch and Antonio already had a text from Gil asking where they were. He quickly typed out a reply and sat Lovino down at a table before going to get himself and the dizzy Italian food.

* * *

**AN**

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**Translations:  
Sin tocar (Spanish) : Hands off!**

**¡Cállate mentiroso! (Spanish): Shut up you liar!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN HETALIA NOW WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT? Oh… you mean owning the DVD's doesn't count… Damn it… I don't own the Scream Weaver either, thank god for that.**

**Yeah, you read right, I got the Hetalia DVD's for my birthday! (Yes it was yesterday, yes I spent several hours of it working on this, this chapter is my birthday present to myself). This chapter was a lot of fun to write (they all are but still… I need to get a life.) So, sorry this is late, but this is a longish chapter and I will be uploading the next one as soon as I finish editing it (it is written already so should be tonight). I FEEL SO GUILTY! I hope you enjoyed this, I tried to give you a funny/awkward moment… not as good as I imagined it but eh… Sorry for the crappy ending I had to split this chapter in two or it would have been over 6000 words... **

**In case you are curious: Yes this is a real ride, Yes I have ridden it and Yes it is as bad as if not worse than I described it. **

**Anyways… Yeah… I am still requesting couples (come on people quit slacking and answer).**

**I have another request for you guys, do you want me to keep focusing on this story or start a new one and do both? There would still be one upload a day, maybe two when I can get one of each done. I have a poll up on my profile that I would appreciate your participation in, I will have a list of different stories I want to do up there too and you can vote for which one you want me to do first. The poll will be open until Sunday then the most popular story wins or I will pick it myself if no one votes, your choice.**

**IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT I STILL WANT YOUR INPUT, LEAVE AN ANONYMOUS REVIEW HERE WITH YOUR VOTE, YOU CAN VOTE NO NEW STORIES OR UP TO (though not requiring) 3 STORY IDEAS. **

**Any questions about the poll, comments on the story or anything else you can either review here or send me a PM. All reviews are loved! (yes I check and reply to guest reviews don't worry)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the long AN But this was kinda important!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

**Reviews:**

**IAmTheEnglishAmerican: Thanks for the review! And thank you soo much for saying they are in character! I try really hard to keep them in character so it's reassuring to hear it!**

**Seriously people leave more reviews this is annoying . and tell me couples!**

**AND VOTE ON THE POLL OR HERE! COME ON PEOPLE COOPERATE WITH ME! I can't do this all on my own!**

* * *

Lovino's POV

Antonio arrived a few minutes later to find Lovino with his head down trying to stop his head from exploding. He sat down quietly and set the pizza down, before, going into a loud pointless apology "Sorry, they don't have pasta so pizza was the best that I could find."

"You shouldn't have bought anything for me damn bastard." Lovino complained taking a bite of pizza his head still spinning. "I can buy my own damn food."

"Not when you can hardly walk you can't. Not to mention I feel bad for making you ride that, I did not know you got dizzy this easily…" Antonio said looking down trying to hide the fact that on the inside he was happy and regretted nothing.

"That's right it is your damn fault I'm like this, bastard." He smirked when he said that before the scowl re-adorning his face, he paused with the pizza a few inches from his mouth and looked at Antonio "How the fuck is it that you aren't dizzy at all anyway?"

He regretted his question when Antonio started rambling, "Oh, well even since I was a kid I have never gotten dizzy easily, Francis and Gilbert say it's because I am too dense to get dizzy but I don't see what that has to do with anything… Anyway and I don't get dizzy from that ride because I have ridden it before, I know what to expect, that's also how I knew what to do and how to act on it." Antonio smiled proud of himself while Lovino blushed.

However the blush quickly melted into rage as he had a realization, "IF YOU KNEW WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WHY IN HELL DID YOU MAKE ME GET ON IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" The Italian was livid however on the inside he was a whirlwind of emotions, mainly confusion. _'Was that ride supposed to mean anything if he knew what it would be and what would happen or was it just him being an idiot…?' _The thought swirled around his head endlessly.

"I thought it would be fun Lovi, it's normally fun when I ride with people, didn't you have fun?" He turned his head to the side quizzically nervousness washing over him.

Lovino nearly choked on his pizza at the question and he tried to find a way around it… _'Wait one god damn minute,_' his brain finally caught up, _'If he has ridden it before who the fuck did he ride with?' _Lovino felt an odd mix of emotions welling up in him, he decided to ignore them, including the hint of jealousy that he didn't understand the reason for. He looked at the Spaniard who wore a worried, and confused expression on his face. _'Damn _it' the Italian thought _'That just makes it harder...' _he shook his head and voiced his question, sidestepping Antonio's own. "Who did you ride with before then?" Antonio looked surprised at the questions and even more so at the hint of jealousy that he could swear he had detected in the Italian's voice.

Luckily for Lovino those two things helped distract Antonio from the fact his question had gone unanswered and he answered Lovino's instead. "Oh, that is an easy one, the first time I came here was with Francis and Gilbert when we were in high school. Back then this ride allowed you to sit three people to a cab, so that is exactly what we did," Lovino choked on his pizza at this sentence and Antonio had to stop and hit him on the back to dislodge it before he could continue. "Anyway Francis sat in the back, I sat in the middle and Gilbert sat in the front of the cab, it was pretty fun and only took a few tries to figure out a way to keep from being thrown all over the cab.

"After riding with those idiots how could you ever think of getting on that thing again, just thinking of how bad of an experience that would be-" Lovino shivered and looked at Antonio expectantly, ignoring the fact that there was two of him.

"It was fun and I have ridden it several times since then, some with both of them, sometimes with just one, sometimes with random strangers in line who didn't have partners, and sometimes just by myself, And now I have ridden it one time with you, and that is by far the most fun time yet!" Antonio grinned and tried to hug the Italian but he fought back pushing the Spaniard away.

'_What does that mean?' _Lovino wondered before deciding to speak up. "And after suffering through the two of them molesting you, you thought it was a good idea to take me on it?"

"I thought it would be fun… It was fun for me, wasn't if fun for you Lovi?" Antonio looked at him innocently looking legitimately concerned.

_'Merda' _ the Italian thought, _'He has to know what he is saying and how it sounds…' _Lovino looked at the Spaniard and had no doubt in his mind that the man was just that dense, his vision was still spinning creating several of those dazzling smiles that were just waiting on an answer…

"Ugh," he groaned and dropped his head to the table just as the others walked up.

"What happened to fratello!?" Feliciano cooed pouncing on his brother wrapping his arms around the dizzy Italian protectively.

"We rode the Scream Weaver" Antonio said motioning to the ride behind the group.

"If that's what they did, you don't want to know what happened to your brother," Francis joked looking fondly at the ride stifling a laugh.

"Ksesesesese, Good times…good times" Gilbert said with Francis nodding beside him. "But haven't you guys been off it for like ten minutes, shouldn't he be okay by now?" He poked the Italian in the side causing a low growl to escape him.

"Try that again you lose your hand" The Italian grumbled.

"He's fine," The younger Italian answered looking relieved though still slightly worried at his brother. Still he released his grip and sat on his other side before leaning in too closely and staring him in the eyes asking, "Right Fratello?"

"Shut up Feli, I'm fine," he raised his head from the table ignoring the pounding in his head and pushed him away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay~!" Feli chirped and hugged him again before settling back into his seat and picking up a slice of pizza. Lovino returned his head to his arms before his stomach growled.

By the time Lovino went to get another piece of the pizza it was all gone, "Where the hell is the pizza?"

'We ate it," Gilbert motioned to Feli and himself causing Lovino to shake his head in anger.

"Well just fuck me then."

"Considering the ride you were just on mon cher, I would consider that Antonio's job." Francis snickered behind a piece of pizza he eyed with slight disdain.

"Fuck you," Lovino said cutting a nasty glare before tacking on "and fuck Antonio while you're at it."

"That's your job," Francis responded, "but I am sure he would not complain…" he eyed the Spaniard and Lovino could swear he saw him blush but shook it off as side-effects from the dizziness he was still suffering from. _'Why the fuck won't it go away?' _his brain screamed at him before realizing he may want to respond to the question.

Lovino tried to think of an answer but ended up just stammering incoherently until he eventually settled for yelling "Uh- er- ugh, JUST FUCK IT ALL!" and slamming his head back into the table.

"That's Francis' job" Gilbert chimed in at the perfect moment a sly smirk on his face resulting in laughter from the rest of the table.

Lovino raised his head went to say '_Fuck You too' _but thought better of it and feared the reply that would inevitably follow and instead responded with "Everyone just needs to shut the hell up" before slamming his head back into its now semi-permanent position in a rut he had created on the table.

Lovino felt unsteady _'Okay that last hit was definite overkill'_ he thought and tried to blink away the new vision impairments he had acquired. His friends continued to sit around him and chat happily and loudly about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. It didn't take long to decide that they wanted to spend it hanging out together and settled on the water park, the only rides over fifteen feet tall that Feliciano would ride. Eventually Lovino was able to make out his name, though it sounded distant and muffled as though he were underwater. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

That turned out to be a Big Mistake. He saw four of everything, all of which were swaying, and everything behind them was spinning very quickly. His head was throbbing and there was a pounding at his ears and temples. He felt like he was swaying and leaning forward and backward and his hands were shaking.

Lovino knew what was going on, he knew, he knew exactly how to take care of it.

'_Pills, pills, pills…' _was all he could think as he rummaged through his pockets as discretely as possible. He began to feel utter panic set in when he realised they weren't there, he had left them at home, he was mentally cursing himself for his decision as his problems kept getting worse. He shoved his hands in his pockets when they started shaking and stared at the table determined to make there only be one of it and have that one still with no moving background. It wasn't working._ 'Pills, Pills, Pills…"_ his mind went haywire again incessantly demanding the absent pills.

Lovino pulled his still shaking hands out of his pockets and stared at them realisation after realisation finally dawning on him. _'What the fucking hell am I thinking? What am I doing to myself?' _he stared at his hands as if they were alien to him his thoughts running wild. _'What the fuck is wrong with me? Am I that messed up? I don't need those pills, I don't want them….' _he began hurriedly trying to convince himself. _'All they do is hurt, they don't make the situation better. I was okay without them, I was having fun without them. I don't need them, I don't need them, I don't need them." _His brain detached itself there, ceasing to function in any way that was not directly related to a thought about the bottle in his sock drawer. _'I don't need them I don't want them, I'm okay, everything is okay…' _he closed his eyes and tried to take a calming breath only for the thoughts to get worse as did his shaking hands, which were now starting to gain attention.

Feliciano looked at him startled and fear for his brother showing in his eyes "You sure you're okay fratello?" he placed one hand on Lovino's shaking arm and looked at him in the eyes.

"Y-yeah Feli, I-I'm Fi-Fine," Lovino lied and mentally cursed his stuttering and shaking hands.

"Okay…" Feli didn't seem convinced but he noticed the others were standing and looked at them.

"Quit looking at me like that," Lovino said moving his brother's hand. "Let's just go to the water park,' Lovino then thought _'some nice cold water is exactly what I need to snap myself out of this.' _ Lovino shakily stood up as he spoke trying to blink away the intensified symptoms, but before he could make a move to leave his legs vision began being encroached by blackness and his legs buckled before failing to support him all together.

He felt a pair of arms grab him and hold him before he could hit the concrete, the owner of said arms trying to lift and talk to him but Lovino's hearing was swimming and he could hear nothing but muffled voices. He was allowed one moment of clarity being able to make out someone yelling out "His breathing is shallow and Irregular and I can't find a pulse" before being plunged into utter blackness as it stole his last senses and finally consciousness.

* * *

**AN**

**Merda (Italian): Shit **

**Eh shortish chapter… but at least it's two in one day! Sorry I wanted to leave you guys on a cliff hanger, (I'm mean I know). Oh well please let me know what you think with reviews, please follow and favourite too! Let me know what you think or if you see any errors or OOCness thanks!**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE MORE THAN ANYTHING GIVE ME BACKGROUND COUPLES AND ANSWER MY POLL PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

**Reviews:  
IAmTheEnglishAmerican: Okay you can have your FRUK but no PRUAME that is too much of a crack pairing not enough support.**

** Forever South: Long reviews are perfectly fine, thanks for reviewing and thanks for liking this story! Thanks a lot for liking the story and story line, and saying they aren't OOC those are things I constantly worry about. And too cute as in a good thing… I think? Yeah I feel bad for Lovi but if you are going to have the BTT as friends you brought it upon yourself… wait he did not choose their friendship… oh well… Yeah I tried to add in some humour with the ride and dialogue, glad I succeeded. I love PruCan so I have honestly been hoping someone would ask and FRUK is definitely on the way.. I'll see about the FrUSUK, already laid the groundwork for USUK so it won't be too hard right? And any couples are viable, I actually have an idea for how to add in some GiriPan (Taps fingers together and laughs maniacally). Thanks for the offer, I really need it (been operating off 1 semester of Spanish, a dictionary, an instruction book and google translate :P). Thanks again for the review! (My response was longer than the review… AWESOME!)**

**Please keep submitting couples. Thanks for all reviews (please do, it's more fun when you participate), favourites and follows. **

**Make sure to vote on the poll, even if you don't want a story vote for the focus on Altering Destiny choice or pick a new one! If you don't have an account check it out and leave an anonymous comment here. (I want to hear from you guys! So leave normal reviews too, okay!?) **

**I won't update again before Monday, I am leaving at 7 in the morning tomorrow for a con and won't be home until Sunday night so yeah… Sorry for any inconvenience/disappointment. And this one is rushed and short so sorry if it sucks… Sorry! I FEEL BAD ABOUT IT OKAY!**

**Ugh long AN again! (and how did these things come back to the top anyway? Oh well)**

* * *

Lovino's POV

Lovino awoke to a field of black encompassing his vision filling every crevice prevent all light from being seen. He was floating in it, in a big black nothingness, he didn't really mind, he was exhausted and slightly overwhelmed by all the people he had to deal with, some peace and quiet would be nice for once. Once he decided that he closed his eyes to revel in the peaceful nes his eyelids were immediately tinted pink he opened them and they revealed a white ceiling… _'Fuck, just when I thought I would get some peace and quiet.'_ He shook his head and winced at the sudden pain that flooded back along with the memories that accompanied it, '_how could he had been so fucking stupid!?' _He didn't have an answer and ignored his own question as he looked around the room.

The first thing he noticed was how bland it was, all white and he was lying on some sort of table bed thing like at a nurse's office. '_Okay so definitely a doctor's office of some sort…' _he looked again at the stark whiteness of the room… definitely not a hospital… so where the fuck was he? He kept examining the room to realise that, thankfully, he was alone. Apparently, the staff did not allow people into the room with him wherever he was or else he would be surrounded by bastards.

His eyes then fell on something off to his side that was sitting in a cup with a small note on it

_**Here, I knew you would be hungry when you woke up, I hope this helps~! **_Lovino shook his head, obviously from Feli, he rolled his eyes and inspected the contents of the container, gelato. _'Finally something good!' _he mused and dug into the slightly runny desert.

* * *

Lovino's POV

Lovino woke up to the sound of feet racing down the hallway and opened his eyes just in time to see a very excited yet oddly serious little brother bursting through the door. And suddenly a scene very similar to that one a few months ago in the hospital played out for the beginning. There was a lot of crying and hugging on Feli's part until his face got extremely serious and he stared coldly at Lovino. "What happened?" Feliciano asked although from the way he was acting Lovino was sure he already had an answer.

"You already know all about that shit don't you" Lovino retorted and Feliciano stared at him again.

"I want to hear it from you," he said not wanting to believe what was being said about his brother. Lovino stayed silent and avoided his brother's gaze until the latter broke down "Do you realise how stupid that was? How dangerous? What would have happened if we hadn't been there?" Feliciano's drama was normal, however, it never before had such a serious tone and it made Lovino flinch.

"I'm sorry Feli, I didn't think about any of tha-"

Feliciano cut him off his gaze growing icy "No, you didn't think about anything at all, DID YOU?"

Lovino was shocked to say the least his brother was never one to yell, and he knew it was just because he was upset with the situation but Lovino could not help but take offense at the cold words. "No, of course not, because you all think all I ever think about is myself!" he yelled back and didn't even bother trying to control his temper anymore.

"No you don't apparently all you ever do is think about yourself or we would not be in this situation!" Feliciano fumed at his brother: he knew he wasn't helping anything but at the moment he did not care, he wasn't mad at his fratello, no of course not he was mad at the situation they were in.

"This isn't all my fault Feli! You could have noticed something was off and done something about it sooner!" Lovino retorted refusing to take all the blame for something he had thought was the best idea at the time.

"What are you talking about? You played it off as if everything was normal! I could not have noticed anything was wrong if I wanted to!" Feliciano got defensive again "Not to mention you never let anyone help you, even if I tried you would just push me away!"

"And now you see why! Do you see how you are acting towards me!"

"I would not act this way if I felt I had any other choice fratello, but seeing as you won't tell me anything and I have to find out from doctors then yeah I guess I am the one in the wrong here!"

"Oh no no no, obviously it is me!" Lovino glared at his brother and knew they were far past the point of reconciling tonight, "I am the older brother everything is my fault!"

"Don't pull that! You have always said stuff like that since we were little, you always put yourself down! It isn't good for you to take responsibility for everything that is half the reason we are in here, if I could have just smartened up and realised you need help then we would not be in this situation!" Feliciano burst into tears and crumpled into a ball on the side of his brother's bed.

Lovino wrapped his arms around the smaller Italian trying to comfort him "It is my job to take care of you Feli, not the other way around, you can't blame yourself for this…" he felt tears prick his eyes but was not going to let them fall.

"B-but even you just said you did fratello…" Feliciano's words were broken by sobs as he cried.

Lovino pushed him off so that he could look at his brother "Don't take a thing I said earlier to heart, I was just angry, mad at the situation and mad at myself, I should not have taken it out on you. This is not your fault, not in the least, okay you need to quit beating yourself up over this, it was my stupid decisions that put me here, not yours." He held Feliciano's shoulders trying to force the younger Italian to look him in the eyes. "Feli, Feli look at me, look at me," he moved his hands to force his brother's tear filled gaze to meet his own "okay you have to listen to me, don't beat yourself up over this." Feliciano collapsed back into a hug and nodded into Lovino's shirt soaking it with his tears as Lovino rubbed his back.

They sat like that for a few minutes until Feliciano regained his composure and then for a few minutes still until the older Italian pried the younger off of him. Then he noticed the other figure standing in the doorway with another container of gelato, "Uh… h-how l-long were y-you standing there…?" Lovino questioned the figure.

"Long enough, care to explain?" the voice of the figure questioned with a weary look before continuing further into the room with the same weariness showing in his walk.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I know I know it sucked and it was short I AM SORRY! I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON! AND you have to wait until Monday for the next chapter *considering staying up late to write it and post it tomorrow anyway*… I might… I will have to see… **

**I know I feel horrible about making them fight… but I couldn't help it… DRAMA! I like it a little too much sometimes… I blame my bad week I should not write in a bad mood this is what happens *did not think of this until today*. I feel like they are sooooooo OOC, let me know?**

**Oh well it all will be explained in the next chapter… which will be posted Monday… Crap. I look forward to this story probably as much as if not more than you guys do… seriously… *considering skipping the con to write* No my friends would kill me… it would be worth it… I NEED TO GET A LIFE!**

**Random ramble over please review follow favourite whatever, yell at me for doing this…. I feel like I deserve it *hides in corner* what do you guys think? REMEMBER POLL AND PAIRINGS GO GO GO!**

**If you read all of both of those AN's I owe you and thanks :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**

**Xrdctfvygbhmolk Thanks to the new faves, followers and reviewers! (This is the most popular it's been in one day YAY!)**

**Reviews:**

** Forever South: Thank you for reading them XD I assume they go ignored half the time so you are accomplished. Sorry about the cliffhanger… not really… I LOVE THEM! It is too much fun to see if I can leave people guessing… and you'll see everything that has been running through Lovi's mind… I understand what he did but… yeah even I hate what I put in there… And don't worry, don't worry the other parings will be integrated soon enough *smirks* I will look into RoChi and HongIce, I haven't read much on them so I will have to check them out before I can write it. And I feel the same way about FRUKUS, they and the frying pangle are the most interesting love triangles ever. I am also in the same boat with you on twilight: Loved it *ashamed to admit* then realised how I thought it was stupid and instantly hated it. Thanks for doing the poll! I really don't know what stories I want to do . I come up with a new idea everyday (I have over 30 that was just some of them -_- ) It's nice to know someone will read them when I write them (should start Monday or Tuesday but alas currently they are at a tie with only 2 voters)! Your long reviews are awesome! My replies somehow always end up being as long or longer XD I think I have a problem (If I keep this up I might have to move non-guest responses to PM's again…) … Thanks again for the review!**

** Ayowaeeowa (Ch.1/2) : I am assuming you are the same as Ayowaeeowagmail (If I am wrong I am sorry and let me know…) So thanks for both reviews! I will try! And yeah….. I get that…. **

**I HAVE RETURNED! Here is the new chapter enjoy! PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND LEAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR BACKGROUND COUPLES! I am leaving the poll up until Tuesday because I wasn't here this weekend to post, so go vote now please!**

**Alright onto the story~**

Antonio's POV

Antonio sighed as he continued pacing the hall outside Lovino's room, why wouldn't they just let him stay in there? It would just make everything so much easier.

As he passed the door **again **he looked through the window **again** just hoping to notice something. What he noticed actually caused him to smile, somehow during his rounds the Italian had woken up and ate the gelato he left him. Yet now he was asleep again _'I know he needs it, but I… we need to talk to him…'_ Antonio thought as he headed back to where the others were waiting.

He was incapable of hiding his goofy smile as he walked into the room a happier tone to his steps, Gilbert nudged Francis and they both looked at him slightly optimistic by his disposition. "It's good news I take it?" Ludwig asked hesitantly and looked at the devastated Italian beside him; Feliciano had vacated the world a while ago and was lost in his thoughts. "I really hope it is…" he refused to remove his eyes from the Italian who he then pulled into his lap. Holding the young man and comforting him without even getting a reaction from the Italian.

"He woke up~!" Antonio chirped making the smaller Italian snap his head off of its new place on the German's shoulder. For a moment he looked nervous, worried, maybe even slightly more depressed, then he snapped out of his trance again and acted more like his normal self.

"Ve, He is? Can I go see him?" He looked at Antonio hopefully practically jumping off of Ludwig's lap at the prospect of seeing his brother.

Spain then stopped and took a moment to think… _'Is that a good idea? I want to see him too but I don't know how he will react and we don't want to push him… On the other hand this is an important issue that needs to be dealt with… But with that it is important to handle these things with care…'_ His mind rambled on and on trying to figure out an answer before snapping back to reality and realising that everyone was staring at him expecting an answer. "Oh, er, uh, I don't know about that, he fell back asleep, I only know he woke up because the gelato was gone and he had some on his face," Antonio shook his head laughing trying to play off the situation.

"Oh…" the younger of the Vargas brothers' head dropped into his hands and he lost every sign of the sudden happiness he had at the prospect of seeing his brother.

Realising again what his words had done Antonio panicked and tried fixing what he said to rebuild the Italian's hope. "But it means something, right?" Antonio moved closer to the Italian, "progress! And you will get to see him soon, as soon as he is awake I bet he will be trying to get you in there to talk!" He tried his best to comfort the Italian, but eventually gave up when he saw his attempts failing and left it to Ludwig to care for him. Antonio eventually sighed and settled into a seat, the first time he had ever been able to relax since coming to the little infirmary.

After a while of sitting in silence Antonio could not take it anymore, he had to get up and move again, had to see if Lovi was alright. He walked back by the room and once again saw the empty gelato cup. _'He must have really liked it to have eaten it so quickly' _Antonio mused looking through the window, _'maybe I should go get another one for when he wakes up again…'_ he quickly made his way back to the group. "Hey guys, I will be back in a minute I am just going to grab some food," he said left the room before he could get a response, much less a question, much less someone trying to stop him.

He exited the building and fresh air hit him filling him with a new vigor to help his healing Italian friend and he set off to find the Italian stand he had bought the gelato from the first time.

Antonio's POV

Antonio made his way back to the infirmary with gelato in hand just happy to be able to be of some assistance for Lovi… even if it is just gelato… He hoped the Italian to be awake when he arrived but also that he would not be so that he could be there when he woke up. _'Hmmm… this is a difficult position…'_ he thought at he re-entered the building only to see an empty chair where an Italian once sat. "Where is Feliciano?" he asked upon entering fearing the answer.

"He went back to sit with Lovino until he wakes up," Gilbert replied nonchalantly settling back into his seat from his sudden awakening. _'Good'_ Antonio thought as a response _'Maybe he is still asleep and nothing bad happened…'_ He was terrified of something upsetting Lovino after something like what happened today did, yes he wanted to know but he also knew he needed to give him space, something he was not sure if Feliciano would understand enough to not upset said Italian.

This insecurity ended in him speed-walking to Lovino's room as soon as he was out of the waiting area. He hoped he would get there before anything could happen, but it was too late.

He froze in the doorway with the gelato being held too tightly in his hands as he looked petrified at the scene playing out in front of him. The brothers were fighting for the first time that Antonio had ever seen and he had no idea what to do about it. He remained there frozen watching the scene play out and escalate, still not completely sure on the situation.

"This isn't all my fault Feli! You could have noticed something was off and done something about it sooner!"

Antonio watched in silence as the argument played out, sometimes understanding what was being said and sometimes being completely lost about what was being said. He felt both sides of the argument had good points and was unsure of what side to take. He watched for several minutes before the argument ended, he could not deny how it ended made him smile, Lovino ended up completely turning sides to try to alleviate his brother's guilt despite them still arguing over it. It all ended with a long embrace that Antonio was happy that it happened and also felt awkward standing in the doorway and was about to walk away when someone spotted him.

Hazel eyes studied him nervously as their owner stammered "Uh… h-how l-long were y-you standing there…?"

Antonio knew his choice of words should have been better but responded with "Long enough, care to explain?" anyway. He really needed to have the situation explained to him, he had thought he understood everything… that was until the argument. Now he was confused to the point he wasn't even sure of why Lovino was in the infirmary in the first place.

Antonio's POV and Lovino's POV

'_Fuck of course he wants to know… but what do I tell him?'_ Lovino thought in his head then began debating between the options of what he could tellhim about what happened. That was, of course, until he met Feliciano's eyes, they seemed to hold a look that said 'Tell him the truth' as if he could read his mind. "I don't know where to start," Lovino collapsed back against the bed giving up on explaining himself.

"Fratello, if you don't tell him, I will," Feliciano looked innocent but portrayed his threat ever so slightly.

"I don't know what to say here, Feli," Lovino retorted looking at his brother with an icy glare.

"You could always start at the beginning…" Antonio proposed trying to avoid another fight, but in doing so he startled both the Italians… _'So is that what would have happened if I had interrupted earier?' _he pondered as Lovino searched himself for a voice.

OoOoO

Lovino stared at Antonio wide-eyed trying to make sense of what just happened and trying to find words to form a response. "I- I… Okay…" He hung his head in shame after that word and leaned against the pillows hoping it would ease the act of talking. "But first, how much do you _know_?" the Italian asked looking away from the Spaniard until he finished asking and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, okay, well, I don't know much… I know that this has something to do with pills and that those pills are why you're here…. But I don't know what the pills are or what the _situation_ surrounding hem is…" Antonio looked away sheepishly embarrassed by both how much he knew and how much he did not indeed know.

"Don't get the wrong idea… it is much more complicated than it seems…" Lovino trailed off looking out the window trying to find the words he so desperately wants out in the open. Feliciano had snuck out of the room sometime during the short exchange leaving the two alone.

**AN**

**Short, crappy filler chapter is short, crappy, and filler… MY BRAIN HAS BEEN FRIED IM SORRY IT WILL GET BETTER SOON…**

**Reviews are welcome and loved (as are follows and favourites) please leave BG couple suggestions and VOTE ON THE POLL BEFORE THE END OF THE DAY TUESDAY! Please and thank you, a poll does not work without participation. **

**Oh well this is the end for today… Ciao! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Really this again uuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh….NO **

**Reviews:  
**

**Forever South: Yeah… All I can say about random ideas is… THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET RANDOM IDEAS! It is a very bad thing… sometimes… maybe… at least I am not the only one to get them. And good I am glad the cliff hangers don't bother people… I think they can be fun… And this reply seems shorter too… wonder why?... :P Thanks for the review!**

**AN**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday… yeah… oh well… I FINALLY was able to make myself sit down and write… Anyway here is the new chapter and PLEASE PLEASE vote on the poll! I need more votes if I ever am going to decide what story to do! Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

Lovino's POV

Antonio sat there, staring at him, waiting for him to speak, to give his explanation. Lovino knew that, he could feel his eyes on the back of his head, but even then he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter what he said or thought he just couldn't force the words. He was afraid what would happen if he did. _'What if he just freaks out screams that I am screwed up and leaves? He wouldn't be the first…'_ Lovino mentally smacked himself _'So what if he does, I don't need him. I didn't need any of those bastards…' _No matter how hard he tried he couldn't even convince himself. But, if he couldn't do that, how was he supposed to convince Antonio?

Antonio kept sitting there patiently. Lovino kept struggling to find his words. Antonio eventually spoke up, "Are you afraid to tell me?" It was almost inaudible, a whisper but in Lovino's ear it felt like a siren. With those words the pristine silence was shattered and there was no more wall for Lovino to hide behind. _'Shit'_ was the only word he could think before his head moved without permission. Nodding a single yes for an answer. "Why?" there was continued silence, "Why are you afraid to tell me?" Antonio's words were whispered. Like he was afraid of the answer he would get. As afraid of the answer as Lovino was.

It took a while longer, what felt like hours but was actually only close to a minute before Lovino could voice what he wanted to say. "You're just like them…" he mumbled incoherently and hung his head trying to hold in the tears.

When he offered no more detail on the topic Antonio was forced to ask, "Just like who?"

Lovino looked up with red-rimmed eyes and croaked out one word before his tears fell, "Everyone." He mentally kicked himself, he had never let anyone behind his wall until now. Now why now!? He couldn't understand but he knew he wasn't giving more information on that subject no matter how much Antonio pleaded.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Antonio's eyes grew at the word. Obviously the reason behind Lovino's words was fear of being hurt. Antonio asked who because he needed to know who hurt _his_ Lovi, he needed to know who not to be. But that, the everyone shocked him, scared him even. How could Lovi fear everyone? What had this world done to cause him that much pain? Antonio panicked and pleaded with him, trying to understand this reasoning, this fear. It did not work.

Lovino sat there silently until it became too much then he broke, "I am not telling you! Just shut up you idiot! It isn't anything to concern yourself with okay!?"

Antonio was frightened with Lovino's sudden panic, he knew he wasn't a particularly kind individual, but this level of anger was new. "Okay… I won't push you to…" he was afraid of what would happen if he tried to force him to talk. He didn't want to take any risks and just wanted to calm the Italian down, "But if you want to talk I will listen…" he picked up Lovino's hand and the owner tried to yank it away but quickly learned it was useless and dropped the bundle of hands to the bed.

* * *

Lovino's POV

Lovino stared at the man in front of him feeling anger swell in his chest. He couldn't believe him. He couldn't tell him anything. He couldn't tell anyone anything. No matter how much he wanted to. That was leading to the anger. Not anger at Antonio or the situation anymore. This anger was directed inward, at himself, his own stupidity and everything it had caused. He looked down and saw his captured hand panicking trying to free himself. He wasn't used to the comfort and he didn't want it.

He then remembered. He promised Antonio he was going to explain himself. He had to explain the situation and would watch as Antonio walked out of his life forever… He didn't know how long he would have to hold his hand. So he forced himself to relax and enjoy the feeling while he had it. He took a deep breath and spoke "I won't tell you about that… But I will explain why I ended up here…" He looked at the ceiling to control his emotions. Antonio sat there silently waiting for Lovino to continue.

Lovino kept his eyes locked on the ceiling as he started his explanation, choosing words cautiously and speaking slowly. "Okay, so you already know how I was in the hospital a while back for that accident?" For some reason Antonio stiffened at its mentioning but nodded slowly signaling Lovino to continue as he traced circles on his hand with his thumb. "Well, when I got hit, or well not I guess, anyway I got a concussion… Well no one but Feli knows but after the concussion _'went away'_ I kept having side-effects… it is called Post-concussion syndrome, real clever I know… but anyway basically it means that I am still screwed up in the head. The effects are physical; mainly dizziness, blackouts, light headedness etcetera etcetera… then there are more emotional and cognitive effects. So yeah I am pretty screwed up…"

As he talked Antonio's grip on his hand tightened and he stiffened. Lovino thought he heard a whispered "no you aren't" but ignored it, writing it off as illogical to have heard. Lovino took a breath to steady himself and continued to speak "Anyway there are these pills that I take to help keep the headaches and stuff at bay," Antonio stiffened even more and his eyes flew open afraid of what he was going to hear, _'He should be…'_ Lovino thought as he glanced at him. "And I kinda stopped taking them…"

Antonio's eyes grew even larger, shocked at what he had been told, yet also in a way relieved _'It could be worse'_, and slightly relieved but angry at the same time. "Why would you do something so stupid?" Antonio questioned standing up and looking his friend in the eye. He automatically regretted the words that had exited his mouth without permission or thought.

Lovino flinched, this had been what he was afraid of, the anger, the disappointment, the abandonment that followed. Antonio noticed the look in his friend's eyes and he returned back to his seat. "I just don't understand why…" he said as much to himself as the Italian.

Lovino could feel himself break, this wasn't how he wanted this to happen, though he hadn't wanted it to happen at all. "I- I" He stammered and Antonio took his hand again trying to comfort him. He took another deep breath and answered so quietly he was afraid he wouldn't hear him "I was afraid…"

Lovino had shut his eyes with his words and then he noticed something he never would have expected. He opened his eyes to find Antonio on his bed with his arms wrapped around him, hugging him. Protecting him. He held the Italian close to him comforting him best he could and Lovino let him do it, he knew he needed it. "It's okay," he whispered softly comforting the Italian, "There is no reason to be scared."

Lovino stiffened, there were hundreds of reasons to be scared. He knew it and he shook his head back and forth frantically resulting in Antonio holding him tighter to make him stop. "Y-Yes there is!" He sobbed. Broken.

Antonio pulled him out of the hug and stared at him bewildered -accidently making one of the fears seem real- before he asked. "Why what reason is there that scared you into this?"

Lovino opened his eyes wider in a panic, he couldn't do this he couldn't tell him. He was so close to leaving he couldn't let him in like that. He shook his head frantically again suddenly painfully aware of the tears as sobs racked his body. He started screaming "NO no no!" over and over again thrashing wildly trying to get Antonio's hands off his shoulders. His words were hasty panicked and his mind was collapsing on himself, _'he is going to leave, he is going to I can't do anything about it…'_ and his spasms became worse.

Antonio tightened his grip trying to stop the panicked movements. "Lovi," He tried to get through to his friend "Lovi, Lovino!" He screamed finally snapping the Italian out of his panic, though this made him feel worse, only one thought could flood his mind… _'He... he called me Lovino…" _he thought absolutely defeated, crumpled. "Lovi, Lovino, Snap out of it!" Antonio tried yelling again shaking his friend's shoulders trying to get him back to reality.

Suddenly he was back, and he was aware of everything going on. Antonio instantly stopped shaking him when he saw this, though Lovino shied away from his touch, he tried again. "Lovino, what's wrong? Why are you scared?"

"… before…."

Antonio leaned in close to hear what he was saying.

"Before… It's happened before…" Lovino's eyes were clouded and he was lost in his mind again though much calmer than before.

Antonio relaxed slightly at the calm but put his hand on his friend's arm and spoke again. "Lovi, what's wrong? What happened before?"

"I CAN'T GO BACK!" Lovino suddenly yelled thrashing about again. Antonio pulled him close again and his body shook with sobs and he whispered "I can't go back…" over and over again.

After calming the distraught Italian Antonio decided to try one more time to understand what was going on inside the Italian. "You can't go back to what?" He whispered still holding him tightly, afraid of letting go after the last time.

"I-I can't g-go back to h-how I-I was…" Lovino stuttered into his chest tears still falling as he mentally berated himself for letting Antonio even close to his mind or his past. _'I am just pushing him away, begging him to leave me…'_ he thought and shook again. Out of fear again.

"What? What Lovi what are you talking about?" Antonio could not help it, he had to push his friend back but kept him closer, merely inches apart and pressed their foreheads together trying to comfort the Italian while being able to look in his eyes.

Lovino's eyes filled with shock and realisation. He realised everything he had said, how much he had opened up, and he realised what Antonio was asking. It filled him with a sense of panic. He couldn't hide it anymore. He had let Antonio see even the briefest glimpse into his mind and now he didn't have a choice. He had to tell him. He knew what would happen when he did but he couldn't do anything about it. He opened his mouth and explained in the most vague way possible trying to shield himself from further pain. "Well, when I was a teenager, I was not the most stable of people…" Antonio looked confused and worried at this but kept his gaze trained on Lovino's eyes rather than Lovino's wrists as Lovino's gaze was directed. "I- I had a lot of problems… And at one point I was put in the hospital…" he waited for Antonio to ask the reason, which he never did, making Lovino grateful "And they put me on medicine for the pain, not the same medicine as for the accident mind you but still…" Antonio stopped breathing as he looked at the fear and regret in Lovino's eyes, knowing what was coming next, "I- I got addicted… They helped me deal with my problems even for a short time…. It became a problem, I became a problem. I had changed, a lot… I was not a good person, and I was not at a stable place in my life… I- I was afraid that if I took those pills… I- I'd" Lovino choked out a sob unable to finish. He put his head in his hands and completely and utterly broke down.

So Antonio pulled him close again and whispered "You were afraid you would go back to the way you were." This sentence resulted in another broken sob from the Italian who was violently shaking. Antonio had an odd mix of feelings, he was glad to know, glad that Lovino had chosen to let him in even a little bit, though he knew he was leaving out a lot, but he also regretted having pushed the Italian to tell him.

Eventually the Italian fell asleep in their odd position and Antonio laid him back down on the bed, untangling their hands and stroked the smaller man's cheek. "There is nothing to fear… I may not know what happened but I know you are stronger than that now…" He stood there for a moment just looking at him one last time before leaving.

* * *

**AN**

**I am a sucky editor please if you see any mistakes let me know! **

**I am sorry… I feel the need to apologise for this chapter… Sorry it sucks and might be depressing, I have been reading too many depressed!Romano stories lately (this is not going to be one I promise just bits and pieces…) ...Oh well this is what happens when my mind comes up with random ideas… Hope you liked it please fav, review, follow, whatever, it gives me motivation. And again, PLEASE vote on the poll! It means a lot to me! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, hopefully it is getting better? Anyway, sorry for so much jumping around in here, the lack of detail etc. etc. I have not been in the mood to write a lot lately... Oh well I am posting again tomorrow, but seriously vote on the poll... New rule if I don't get at least 5 votes by Friday I am postponing this story untill I get comfortable writing at least 2 others, if you guys vote this one will be maintained. Now please vote!**

**Meh I feel mean now :'( I am sorry but it has to be done (how else am I supposed to motivate you guys) but thanks to those who have voted already and again if you don't have an account VOTE HERE I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AS MUCH AS THOSE WITH ACCOUNTS! **

**Okay... so that's it... sorry for my rant... **

**-Ciao **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**

**Disclaimer: 15 times 15 freaking times and you think you are going to get a different answer? NO!**

**Thank you for the reviews/faves/follows from last chapter!  
Reviews:  
IAmTheEnglishAmerican- Thanks, I was kinda worried about making it darker but I'm glad to see that I am not hated for it! I also wanted to try to (finally) get some Spamano feels going (I mean I am 15 chapters in already when will I get there . ). **

** Forever South- ….Congratulations your review has broken the author.**

**On another note…. You literally left me speechless, I had no idea how to react to this . I mean just… I have no words to explain how happy your comment made me. It's just wow… I am sorry if it made you cry… that was not my intention… but thank you for your kind words! Yeah fanfiction won't let anyone vote more than once but if there is more that you want to see you can either vote here or PM me or if you have any requests! I have to admit I might end up doing two, because I really want to do Beaten (the mafia one and my personal favourite but warning if the last chapter made you cry… beware) so if it doesn't win I am definitely doing it along with the winner. The question with it though is 1****st**** person Lovi or 3****rd**** person Lovi? But… yeah… just thank you again! Another long reply YUSH!**

**On a similar note to the reviews: The Poll more of you need to vote, please it is important to me. I will post the options in an AN at the bottom so if you don't want to go to the poll or don't have an account then you can just please leave a review with your choices (even if it is anonymous) or send me a PM with them, or even maybe go to the poll? Si? Please I just want a few more people's input I want to know what kind of stories you guys like, AU, normal, high school, depressing, funny etc. etc. **

**Anyway sorry this is a little late… I procrastinated on this chapter… Sorry. **

**Enjoy the crapiness~**

Lovino's POV

Lovino awoke to the same ear splitting noise that woke him every morning and reached over to pound the alarm clock to his side. Wait a second… Why was Feli over there?

"Chigi!?" Lovino screamed scrambling in his bed at feeling the other's presence which (shockingly) startled the younger awake.

"Wha-? Oh! Ve~ Fratello you are awake!" Feliciano spoke too excitedly for such an early time in the morning as he pulled his fratello into a hug.

"Feli get the fuck off me," Lovino grunted pushing the younger male away, who proceeded to pout momentarily before a smile again adorning his face and reminding Lovino, "Why the fuck are you in my bed!?" he half yelled half asked the question making the younger person beside him jump slightly.

"Ve~, Fratello did you forget what happened yesterday?" Feliciano asked cocking his head to the side and rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes.

"Wha-" Lovino started but was silenced as memories of the following day flooded his mind, "Oh… shit…" he muttered at the realisation suddenly feeling more uncomfortable at his brother's close proximity.

"Ve! Fratello are you okay?" Feliciano panicked at his brother's sudden resignation and clung to him again much to Lovino's disapproval.

"Of course I am fine you idiot! Calm down!" Lovino said calming his brother before remembering "And I already told you to get the fuck off me!" He tried to remove his brother again at the last statement but his brother clung tighter than before and he was unsuccessful. Lovino let out a sigh and sat there enduring the hug for a while before he spoke, "Hey, idiota, how the hell did I get home?" he asked looking at his brother.

"Oh yeah, well after you fell asleep again the doctor said that we had to take you home because the park was closing and we couldn't stay there so that was what we did," Feliciano explained speaking nearly to quickly for his brother to understand.

"Oh, Oka- Wait a second, who the hell is 'we'" he started normally then was curious as to who exactly was involved in this. For some reason he was afraid the answer might entail a certain Spanish bastard, and of course his fears were realised.

"Ve~ that's easy! It was me, Luddy, Gilbert, Francis, and big brother Toni!" Lovino inwardly groaned at all the list, so they all were fucking involved… At least the tomato bastard hadn't abandoned him… wait where was he now?

Feliciano kept rambling about how they had all ridden in the car together with Lovino laying in his and Antonio's laps until they got him home. Apparently they had all left after that. But this was no comfort to Lovino and his mind started to panic. '_What if he left? What if he isn't coming back? What if he thinks you are weak, pathetic, disgusting and wants nothing to do with you anymore?'_ His mind kept swirling with the 'what if' thoughts that threatened to drive him mad. He couldn't take it anymore he had to know what had happened, how Antonio had reacted to what he heard. "Feli, what about Antonio? Not that I care but you know the bastard wouldn't stop bothering me…"

Feliciano grinned at the name of their friend, some sort of weird knowing hint in his eyes at his mentioning but that was a flash and gone as quickly as it appeared before he replied. "Ve… I don't know… I offered to let him stay until you woke up because I thought he would be worried but he said something about having something important to do today so he left…" Feliciano kept talking but Lovino had stopped listening.

It was true. It was true. Every fucking thing he had thought and hoped wouldn't be true was true. Antonio left. He had known he would, no one ever stayed. No one wanted to be near the broken. Not even his brother. Lovino knew he was only there because of the fact that they were brothers. Lovino liked to pretend his brother loved and needed him but it was the other way around. He knew that. He knew it all. He just couldn't bring himself to face it, so he let himself drift back into another state of unconsciousness.

Antonio's POV

It was a week since he had seen the Italy brothers, a whole week and he did not like it. Antonio just wanted to hold Lovino and be near him like he had that night at the infirmary. _'It was nice…'_ Antonio thought as he remembered the Italian huddled up to him letting him know things few others were aware of, _'It was so different from the typical Lovino… Not something everyone gets to see…'_ His thoughts were captivated by the moody Italian. He liked the new side of Lovino he had seen (of course he liked the normal side too but this was just… new and different to him).

He sighed unable to push the Italian out of his mind the first night as he held him on the way home. But it was starting to scare the Spaniard, the Italian finally let him in behind his walls and now he didn't know what to do. He wanted to do something that would show the Italian he cared but didn't know how. He wanted to find a way to show how that he cared about Lovino and would be there for him no matter what but he didn't have any idea as to what that would be.

He just had to find some way of getting his Lovi to trust him with stuff like this more, he wanted to know everything about the Italian, he wanted to be someone he could trust and depend on. Then his brain froze as he looked at the man in his lap …. _'My Lovi… When did he become my Lovi?' _This idea both thrilled and terrified the Spaniard. He loved the Idea of Lovi being his, he really did, but the idea also scared him.

He just got the Italian to be his friend, something he was reluctant to do, even such an innocent role. So he felt guilty of maybe doing anything to offend or upset the little Italian. He didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize the friendship he worked so hard for and he knew becoming overprotective like he was thinking wouldn't help. It would push Lovi farther away, not into his arms or into trusting him like he wanted.

He groaned inwardly at his confusion. Antonio just wanted what was best for his friend right? He couldn't repress the shake of his head or his confusion when they finally arrived at the Vargas house. It seemed like far too short of a car ride again. When Feli got out to open the door to the house Antonio picked up the other, unconscious, Italian and carried him into the house placing him on his bed. Antonio could not help but stare at the peaceful figure lying on the bed, it was different, yet another side to the complicated person that is Lovino.

He sighed and shook his head, unsure what to think. He needed to clear his head and figure out what exactly to do. It did not take long standing there to figure out the perfect way to do that and soon fell back into one of his past times.

Lovino's POV

Lovino groaned as he mulled around the empty apartment. One week one fucking week. Not only did he have too much free time at home (I mean after the first day off of work he ran out of things to do!) but even on days where the nights would normally be happy and fun the group didn't get together and do anything. Antonio was one who planned most of the outings after all so when he went MIA basically the group half shut down for the time being.

No Lovino did not miss that dickhead tomato bastard. He was just bored, yeah that was it. He did not miss him and it did not hurt when he left him nearly a week ago. He expected it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't be mad or even disappointed in the Spaniard. He had come to expect it. Everyone left eventually if not for their own free will when he was a jerk then when they find out about his past. He couldn't blame any of them. He wanted to leave too.

He just wish it hadn't happened more or less…

His biggest shock came when he opened the door that someone had been persistently knocking on for the next several minutes. No matter how long he ignored them or how many curses he yelled through the door for them to go away it did not deter the persistent bastard. _''Fuck it I will just have to tell them to leave to their face won't I?'_ Lovino thought opening the door with malice that melted away when he saw the figure standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Lovino glared at Antonio who was standing there looking slightly hurt at the words but cheering up instantly.

"I have a surprise!" He said and looked over to the spot he had talked about with Feli the night before seeing and grabbing a bag.

"What the fuck is that and what the hell are you doing here after avoiding me and leaving me bored here all week?"

"Lo siento Lovi. I thought you would want some alone time…" Lovino looked down _'Damn it, it really is impossible to hate this bastard. He was just trying to keep me happy. What the hell was that no one else gave a damn so why should he and why did he have to come back?' _Lovino's mind whirred with such thoughts as Antonio dragged him out the door to the car explaining further on the way. "I picked up one of my old hobbies again and though you might like it, and this bag goes into that." Antonio said with a grin on his face and the Italian sat there staring out the window drowning in his thoughts. _'Why did he come back?'_

Antonio POV

Antonio sighed at the despondent Lovi sitting next to him but didn't want to offend his friend so he kept from bothering him and focused on the road. Until the memory of the conversation he had the previous night with Francis.

_Antonio sipped nonchalantly at his wine not really wanting to get drunk. His friend had a similar attitude as they sat on the couch in said friend's apartment. _

"_So, mon cher, just what have you been up to this week? None of us have seen or hear from you since the amusement park incident. _

_Antonio winced at the comment but it went unnoticed and he looked back out the window of his friends' dress shop. It was definitely a nice area of time and was maintained beyond normal. Antonio suddenly felt uneasy, wrong about coming to his friend for advice. That more often or not was a bad idea, at least he hadn't gone to Gilbert this time choosing the more sane of his two best friends. He sighed and finally answered the question keeping his eyes glued out the window. "I have picked up an old past time…" Antonio smiles at the thought as did his friend._

"_That explains why you are looking cheerier, you always did enjoy doing that," Francis said knowing exactly to what the Spaniard was referring. He smiled and asked, "So what brings you here?"_

"_I need advice about Lovi… I want to do something to show him I care about him and won't betray him…" He continued looking sadly out the window, "I just want him to trust me and open up more…" _

"_Ah, Oui, I know how to help," the blonde smiled "I will have the little Italian in your arms before tomorrow is done."_

"_No, no it isn't like that" 'Couldn't be like that it…' he was trying to convince himself as much as Francis of this fact. The room seemed to fall silent and everyone felt the need to look right at him… So he kept talking. "We are just friends, I just want him to trust me and open up more. I needed your help but not with anything like that."_

_Francis smirked knowingly at his friend "Oh no, of course, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship with the little Italian." But the Frenchman thought, 'I will help you but I might help you in a different direction than you were expecting…' _

_**AN This chapter sucks I know and it is unedited *dies from tiredness* okay done for today night. Let me know what you think.**_

_**Please Vote! Don't choose more than 3**_

_**Separated -Lovino had known his parents three years before their passing, Feliciano had only a few months. Once their grandfather died the pair were left to the system, causing their separation and them leading very different lives. How do children handle their loss and what happens when they find each other, fifteen years later. Does this separation cause a permanent rift? Spamano Gerita and more TN. Italy / S. Italy/Romano **_

_**2 Responsibility- HS AU, Lovino is a normal guy (okay not really) with an annoying brother and screwed up group of friends that has too much intergroup dating and some annoying love triangles. Lovino is not exempt from the tornado of love that ravages his friends, since he has unreciprocated feelings towards his best friend… or so he thought… but disaster strikes right when he finds out the truth. T/M /Romano / Spain **_

_**3 The Lost, The Confused, and The Insane- AU Each floor of the mental hospital is home to people with varying levels of mental illness, from the OCD and Narcissists to the Murderers, Schizophrenics and the even more extreme cases. Who were these unlucky people subject to their mental tortures, and how did they get here. And most importantly, will they get out? (many characters and pairings) T/M **_

_**4 I Won't Say I'm In Love- Romano has been denying it to himself and everyone for who knows how long. When a band of annoying do-gooders decide to try to help him realize his emotions will he keep denying them? Multi-chapter song fic. (sort of) where each chapter is inspired by a few lines of I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules, it has a complete plot, and it is not your normal song fic.. T S. Italy/Romano / Spain**_

_**5 Destruction- One stupid comment at an otherwise normal meeting was all that it took to plunge the world into chaos and madness. Will the world be destroyed? Who will be the victor of this ultimate world war? Description sucks. T/M **_

_**6 ESL- Romano sighed, why did he have to go to this class when he could speak English perfectly fine? It seems like they stuck all the exchange students in there… Now he had to put up with annoying bastards and take a pointless class, high school was going to suck. Multiple pairings High school AU! Description sucks. T**_

_**7 Beaten- Between bullies, the mafia, and an abusive home life Lovino was living hell. He didn't have a prayer much less chance at getting out alive. Not until his friends catch on to his situation that is, now it is a race against the clock to save his life before he's pushed too far. AU T/M S. Italy/Romano / Spain **_

_**8 Bad Apple- Romano's life is hell and he feels that he is trapped within his never-ending circle of pain and hatred. Will a well-meaning Spaniard be able to break his walls or will he drive Romano deeper into madness? Multi-chapter song fic. (sort of) where each chapter was inspired by a few lines of Bad Apple, has a complete plot, and it is not your normal song fic.. T S. Italy/Romano / Spain **_

_**9 No new story: Focus on Altering Destiny**_


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**

**Wow thanks for everyone who faved/followed/reviewed after last chapter there were so many! Okay this is late, I know, I feel like crap about it, okay? I am sorry I did not upload yesterday I have no excuse (I mean it was a holiday and I was forced to spend all day with my family… and it did take me 6 hours... but no excuses here ;). Once again the poll is on my page or at the bottom AN so you could even vote here in a review and I will count it. Thanks! OH IF YOU ALREADY VOTED I AM UPPING THE VOTE POSSIBILITY TO 5 SO YOU CAN REVOTE HERE IF YOU WANT TO (You don't have to and don't have to use up all 5 if you don't want to.**

**I will be starting the new stories this weekend so I will try my best to keep updating this too but I may not be able to… so yeah sorry… IT WILL DEFINITELY BE UPDATED BY TUESDAY AND MY OTHER STORIES WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UPLOADED BY MONDAY.(I still don't know how many or which stories I am doing I will decide that after you guys have a chance to vote after this chapter) I will also put a schedule for update days on each story (I am going to try to keep updating at least one story a day some days you may get more than one story, just depends how I feel that day)  
Thanks for sticking by this story and I hope you will check out the others! (Yes some will be Spamano and (hopefully) will move a little faster than this one :P **

**Reviews  
SilenceOfCrimsonSnow-Thank you! And thanks for voting!**

** IAmTheEnglishAmerican- you'll see what happens**

** Forever South- O.o it is creepy that you chose my favourite stories as your vote. Seriously those three are the ones I would vote for(well and I would vote for a few more… I am the author I can do what I want). IT'S CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPYYYYYYYYYYYYY. And about the past yeah… You'll see what it is (but you were wrong) it is kinda a random thing though (I just wanted this scene in here) so let me know what you think of it please! Um thank you for loving the last chapter and your kind words (I disagree but still it was nice).**

**UGH long AN sorry.**

**So yeah… Story time… Enjoy and let me know what you think please!**

* * *

Antonio's POV

"Where the fuck are we and what the hell are we doing here?" Lovino said when Antonio parked the car in a gravel parking lot off the side of the road that was cut off from the road and surrounded by woods. He eyed the surroundings carefully before turning to the man next to him "You aren't going to kill me or something are you?"

As a reply Antonio laughed. He laughed for several minutes while Lovino screamed at him to stop and that 'it wasn't funny' and 'he was being serious'. When he finally regained control of himself he turned to the younger male beside him a smile still plastered on his face and a deep scowl and glare on the others. "Did you not see the sign?" He asked raising an eyebrow and the younger turned red as he started looking for a sign that he obviously wasn't finding, _'He is so cute! When he blushes he looks just like a tomato! I like tomatoes… I wonder if I can eat him… Wait that's bad why am I thinking like that no, no Lovino is a friend you do not want him like that no… But now I'm hungry… No wait focus here…'. _

By the time he got himself to refocus the younger man was staring at Antonio with the same angry expression but the blush had calmed down significantly, much to Antonio's disappointment. So Antonio finally answered his questions, "We are at one of the state parks," he got a weird look from his companion "I volunteer here over summer since I don't have to teach, I still get to help teach people stuff but now it is more like, hiking, white water rafting, that sort of stuff and I get to be a guide. I have always really liked stuff like that and have been doing it a lot lately, especially this past week was busier than normal. Anyway, after what happened last week I thought that bringing you out here for something fun would be a good idea!" Antonio grinned at his friend obviously proud of his little idea and his friend's face sort of changed at one point during his speech but he couldn't figure out why…

Lovino just stared at his friend for a moment before he said anything "We are here because you want to take _me_ on one of those nature experience things?"

Antonio laughed again and got out of the car walked to the other side and pulled Lovino out as well before replying, making sure to capture the Italian before doing so, Lovino stared at the now intertwined hands while he spoke and Antonio pulled them through a little path in the woods. He finally spoke up when they were concealed further in the trees, "Yes, well sort of… I know you have been stressed out and this sort of stuff is a fun way to relax and you can do it with friends but it doesn't have the same annoyances as spending time with friends normally does. It allows you to talk about random things, important things, even nothing or silence." He got a wistful look on his face and he stared up through the trees, "I thought it kind of fit you perfectly…" the last part of the sentence was quiet and almost went unheard by the Italian… almost.

He took an unsteady breath and looked at the Spaniard for a quick moment before looking off into the trees again, "Okay, bastard, so what are we doing hiking or rafting?" he kept his eyes locked off to the side refusing to look at the Spaniard again.

"Oh neither," Lovino looked at Antonio shocked and confused at his answer.

"Neither? Then what are we doing here?" The Italian was suddenly more nervous than he had been in the car and it showed in his voice making Antonio laugh again.

"Nothing to worry about, it is a surprise!"

Lovino punched his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt just hard enough to make him see the real emotions behind it. "Bastard, keeping me in suspense," Lovino grumbled.

"You will see soon enough," Antonio said and pulled the hand (that Lovino just realised he had been holding the entire time) and kept leading him through the woods at a slightly faster pace.

* * *

Lovino's POV

'_What the fuck is this bastard planning?' _Lovino thought as he was pulled through the forest. He believed that he could hear the faint rushing water that would belong to a river… _'So he is planning something on the water, but what the fuck could it be? And why won't he let go of my damn hand?' _Lovino tried again to unsuccessfully remove his hand from the Spaniard's but his grip only tightened as he was pulled closer to the sound of the river.

Eventually Antonio pulled him off of the path and started walking through the woods in an area where the ground looked as if it had never been walked before, "Bastard what the hell are you thinking!?" Lovino shouted at this sudden change in direction, "What if we get lost, how are we supposed to get back!?"

Antonio snickered in response before answering with a mischievous tone "We aren't going back in that direction Lovi~."

Lovino felt his stomach drop at the words suddenly overcome with emotions, nervous, anxious, a little scared –Only a little he isn't some little girl or something- and also a little intrigued- no he didn't care what the bastard was planning it was probably stupid or something-… He suffered minor panic and felt that he had to voice his concern, "W-what the fuck is t-that supposed to m-mean?" he silently cursed his stutter as he waited for his reply.

As mischievously as before the Spaniard replied "You will see soon enough Lovi~"

Lovino shivered at the tone but remained defiant resisting to back down to someone that he was now regarding more as a captor than his "friend" "What the fuck? Quit saying things like that! And stop calling me Lovi!"

Antonio chuckled when Lovino recovered his usual demeanor but didn't answer him, which only served to anger the Italian more.

* * *

Lovino's POV

Lovino kept ranting, half in Italian half in English, until the duo reached their destination. There was a sudden break in the trees and what he saw there literally took Lovino's breath away. Once the trees cleared away in a little circle you could easily see the river, the water perfectly clear as it ran over a mixture of sand and pebbles that made up the bottom. The trees on either side of the river leaned precariously but remain rooted and were over the water enough to make a tunnel with small holes in the branches allowing you to see the sky. The sky today was a perfect blue but it was darkening as time droned on, at that precise moment it was a little after four in the afternoon, making Lovino wonder again, what exactly was the Spanish bastard up to?

Lovino felt the need to ask but was unable to as he continued to take in the beautiful scenery, a small damn off to the side with beavers hiding at their arrival. Beautiful flowers covering the green surroundings. Small fish swimming around the river unaware of their presence. The birds, cicadas, and crickets all playing their wonderful melodies that came together to make the song of the forest. The rocks that were positioned so perfectly in the river that if he tried Lovino could easily jump across to the other side. It was all so peaceful, so calm. So… perfect.

While the Italian took it all in the Spaniard disappeared but he was engrossed in the beauty Antonio had to clear his throat upon his arrival to get his attention. "This place is beautiful, si?" the answer was obvious to Lovino but he nodded anyway as he continued to stare in wonder, "I love to come here and think, be in a peaceful beautiful place, but that isn't why I brought you here today."

The suddenness of his words shocked Lovino, how could the beauty and peacefulness not be why he was brought here? It brought such a nice and welcomed change to the craziness that he had come to associate with his life. "What? Then why did you bring me here?"

"This," Antonio turned around and grabbed something with each hand before pulling two small boats that had been hidden into the clearing.

The action brought a bewildered expression to the Italian "I thought you said we weren't going rafting?"

"Si, I did, but, this isn't rafting," He earned a look that seemed to scream "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" but ignored it and kept going, "These are kayaks, and this is a secret part of the river that not many people know about. It has perfectly calm peaceful waters, opposed to the rocks and rapids associated with the rest of it, though there is still enough of a current that you can float down it without too much paddling. I found it when exploring this part of the forest some last year when I wasn't volunteering."

"Okay but I don't see what any of this has to do with this clearing?" Lovino said shocking his friend with the lack of curses.

"Well you see," The Spaniard moved closer and looked off to the side with the river, "If you think this is pretty you have to see it from the river." For once the feisty Italian remained silent, his voice and breath both stuck in his throat, so the Spaniard continued, "There is nothing like seeing the forest and floating down the river, there is no more peaceful or romantic place on earth," the Italian's mind froze _'Romantic? Did he just say romantic? There is no way he could mean… I mean it's not like… Does he?' _His blush grew much to the delight of the Spaniard who then tacked something onto the end of his sentence that he leaned in close to whisper, "Especially at night." If Lovino's face had not already been red it would been at that statement when the thoughts came back faster and whirled around his head nearly dizzying him.

Antonio then took his hand, the motion now had a new meaning to the Italian, and led him over to the boats. "This one is yours," he said motioning to one of the two sit-on-top kayaks that just so happened to be red, green, and white with a red paddle and life-vest that was smaller compared to the other. Antonio then stepped away to his own kayak which was orange and red with orange paddle and life-vest.

The Spaniard quickly and easily slipped his vest on over his head and began adjusting the straps so that it fit perfectly. The Italian on the other hand was having a few issues. He was shocked to have arms wrapped around him as Antonio began adjusting his jacket for him, causing the blush on his face to grow even darker. "There you are, now you are ready to begin," he said turning the still red Italian to face him "Lovi! You look exactly like a tomato!"

"Shu- Shut up!" The Italian stammered only succeeding in darkening his blush, _'Oh god, why me? Why am I hear with this Spaniard that looks incredibly… NO NO NO YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE THOUGHTS!" _

"Oh! Wait! I am an idiot I almost forgot!" Lovino stopped and stared at the now sheepish Spaniard that picked up the bag he had lain by the kayaks, "Well we can't exactly go into the river like this, so I had Feli pick out your swimming clothes, you need to go change…"

Lovino stared at him dumbfounded before he found his will to speak, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT THINK OF THIS EARLIER BASTARD? Why didn't you have me change when we were I don't know at my house? Or even at that changing station in the parking lot? I don't want to change in front of you in the middle of a damn forest!" his face re-flushed with red either at the embarrassment of the idea or anger at Antonio's stupidity, he wasn't quite sure which.

"Lo siento, but that would have given away the surprise!" Antonio nervously chuckled then looked around, "We are surrounded by trees and there is a thick part over there so you go change over there, I will change at the area behind me and then we will come back here okay?"

The now annoyed Italian grumbled as he took his clothes and stormed off to the point designated as his changing spot by the Spanish bastard. He stopped when he got there and realised something before heading back to the clearing, "Antonio you bastard, you need to help me get this damn thing off!" He called in Antonio's general direction motioning to the life-vest he had had trouble with moments before.

Antonio appeared through the foliage seconds later "Wha- OH! The life-vest of course I forgot!" And he stepped out of the plants to help Lovino.

"Of course you did –" Lovino was going to add bastard to the end of the sentence when he caught sight of Antonio. Antonio had stepped out from the trees, only he was no longer wearing a shirt. Lovino had to refrain from gaping when he saw exactly how muscular the Spanish man was. He had had some idea but never expected it to be so… so… the Italian could not explain how amazing the Spaniard looked as he walked over to the now red-again-faced Italian.

Lovino froze when, for the second time that day, Antonio wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer, only now there wasn't anything separating the Spanish man from him but his own clothes. He had to suppress a shiver that wanted to run up his spine at the contact and Antonio's warmth as well as question why exactly his heart was beating faster in the close proximity. _'Wha-What the hell is going on here? Why do I feel like this, much less about Antonio? He is my friend, right? Then why was he talking about romance and why does him being here shirtless make me want to… NO, no that isn't right oh god I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore!' _The Italian's mind raced and before he realised it the life-vest was over his head but Antonio held him close a moment longer.

Once his brain processed the information he pushed Antonio off of him and backed away, "Th-Thanks bastard," He said grabbing his vest.

"No problem, why is your face red again? Oh, does my being shirtless make you nervous Lovi?" Antonio grinned as he asked the question, it was practically a malicious smirk in Lovino's eyes, and god was it sexy, _'No no no'_ the Italian berated himself in his mind.

"O-Of course n-not, it is just awkward is all," Lovino defended his face growing redder and him cursing himself for his stutter.

"Whatever you say Lovi~" with that Antonio walked away the smirk still adoring his face. And Lovino made the mistake of watching him as he did so. That was not a good idea on his part because the second his Spanish **FRIEND** walked away his eyes immediately fell to the chiseled back, then something slightly lower. _'HOLY SHIT!' _the Italian's mind almost yelled,_ 'His ass is amazing!' _he momentarily wondered how it took him so long to notice, then he immediately started cursing himself for having any sort of thought like that cross his mind.

The Italian practically ran off to his spot in the woods changed his clothes as fast as possible only to have the image of what he just saw flash before his mind refusing to let him think. He thought of the muscles on his torso, so firm so toned, so amazing, and mentally slapped himself. He thought of his back same toned aspect so tan so smooth looking, and shook his head clear. He thought of that tight round- he didn't even let himself finish the thought before he really slapped himself. He thought about he just wanted to run his hands down those muscles, over his back, or cup that nice firm- and he slammed his head into the nearest tree.

By some stroke of magic and much to his dismay he found himself changed and had to go back to the clearing, where _he_ was already waiting the normal goofy smile plastered to his face. He took in the appearance of his friend who was now wearing water shoes, swimming trunks, and an underarmour shirt that perfectly hugged every muscle that covered his chest. Lovino resisted the urge to just touch one of the underlying muscles and continued yelling at his mind. _'He is your friend, as much as you hate to admit it, quit thinking like that. It is a bad idea, very bad idea. Not to mention you don't even know if he likes guys that way, I mean he is friends with Francis so it is likely NO, NO, STOP! Bad Lovino stop it.' _He shook his head and had only one more thought as he looked at the kayaks in front of him, _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Antonio smiled when he got back behind the trees, _'Seeing me shirtless made Lovino blush, YAY! Imagine what would happen if he saw me completely… Why am I thinking about that? We are friends why do I keep thinking like that? Oh well I guess I should go back out there.' _With that he returned to the clearing to await his friend's return.

When that happened he could not say he wasn't happy, Lovino's face was still slightly red but he still adorned that cute scowl that he always had. He was wearing an outfit not unlike Antonio's and like Antonio's his shirt was tight enough to detail his chest. The tight cloth displayed a not very muscular but still extremely toned physique and Antonio longed to see what lay under it. _'Wait those thoughts again. Why do I keep having those thoughts? Maybe I spend too much time with Francis…?' _

Antonio was snapped out of his thoughts when Lovino spoke up "Oi bastard, are you gonna help me out here or not?" He looked up to see the Italian struggling with his life-vest again and chuckled as he walked over to help. That was when he noticed what position he always seemed to be in when helping Lovino with said vest… he couldn't say he didn't like being so close to the Italian without suffering abuse and held on a moment too long. Then the abuse came. Lovino pushed him off muttering Italian curses under his breath as he did so with a slight pout under his scowl.

Antonio had thoughts about what to do to those pouty lips _'Again with those thoughts… maybe this wasn't such a good idea… But Francis said it was, so it had to be, right? Of course!' _He looked back to the Italian with pouty lips and sighed a little on the inside _'This is going to be a long day…'_

* * *

Lovino's POV

A few minutes later they were ready to get out on the water, Antonio had put their clothes in a waterproof hole on the front of Lovino's kayak and was now instructing him on how to get into the water. After several minutes of trying to explain, that ended up with Antonio holding the kayak steady while Lovino got in and pushing it off followed by Antonio putting his own in the water getting in and pushing himself off the bank. After that Antonio demonstrated how to use the paddle correctly and without too much splashing, again it didn't go as well as he hoped but eventually Lovino got a hold of it and down the river they went.

The water was moving more swiftly today because of the large amount of rain they had gotten the day before, so the pair were able to just lazily float down the river on multiple occasions. This made it easier on Lovino, it being his first time, no matter how much the Italian insisted it wasn't true Antonio new that after about an hour of constant paddling they would be okay to float for a while and enjoy the scenery. Lovino had to admit that the damn tomato bastard was right, the scenery as pretty as it was on land was nothing compared to the view from the river. You got to see the wild life closer and from a more natural view, you got to see the clear water and multicolored stones making up the bed up close, you got to hear the crickets and cicadas completely take over your hearing. That was until Lovino could swear he heard the sound of rushing water.

"Uh, Antonio," he said and no there was no hint of panic in his voice, no, not at all, "Um, is it just me or does it sound like there is something up ahead of us?"

"Wha-?" Antonio seemed to snap out of a trans-like state and paid attention to his surroundings for mere seconds before realisation hit, he muttered under his breath before answering, "Mierda, I forgot, Okay Lovino, I was wrong, you get to learn how to go through rapids anyways." There was a hint of irritation to his voice, most like at himself but still Antonio's words made Lovino slightly panic.

"Wha-What? But bastard I thought you said it was smooth water through here?" Lovino's voice did not waver despite what Antonio would say and he was not terrified of what he felt was impending doom.

"Lo siento, but what you need to do is paddle so that you pick up speed to get through over any rocks, if you get stuck then use your paddle to push off, try to steer away from any rocks you see, use the opposite side of the paddle from the direction you want to go and paddle with that side to turn. DO you understand?"

"Y-yes" Lovino stammered and the duo began paddling "Shit that isn't a rapid that is a…" Lovino's voice died when he saw what was in front of him. Not a bunch of rocks acting as obstacles creating turbulence but a lot of clear water then poof no more water. But lots of noise from water… It did not take long for it to click in Lovino's brain that this was a waterfall he was going to go down a waterfall in a sit-on-top kayak. With no helmet. He was going to die.

They reached the waterfall at exactly the same time and both screamed before splashing into the cold depths below.

"LOVIIIIIIII!"

"ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Antonio's POV

He had no clue how he did it. How they both did it. They both managed to make it over the waterfall and land in the water while staying inside of the kayaks.

Antonio grinned like a maniac and turned his head to his companion but his face froze with horror at what he saw.

Lovino's face was frozen in fear and worry, his eyes open wide bewildered still thinking they were falling down the rushing water. He wasn't sure what just happened and stayed in that dazed state for a few seconds before blinking out of it. "I just went down a waterfall…" it was a whisper like he didn't believe it. "I just went down a waterfall." That time it was a statement and his eyes looked cold like they were examining the fact. "I JUST WENT DOWN A FUCKING WATERFALL!" That time it was excited, amazed at what he had accomplished and he looked bewildered at the Spaniard now grinning again in the kayak beside him. "That was a waterfall I just went down a waterfall and I survived. THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Antonio could only grin wider at his amusement, he loved seeing Lovino like this, yet another new side to the reserved angry Italian. The fact he was acting like an excited little kid about the whole thing made Antonio just want to reach over and hug him again. He didn't. He had some self-control. "Congratulations Lovi!" Antonio said with his smile, he didn't bother tell the Italian that it was a small waterfall, seven or eight feet at most. The Italian's excitement remained on his face for a moment but Antonio had to point something out before it was lost forever, "Lovi, look, isn't it pretty?"

He had turned back to face the waterfall they had just descended, which was now reflecting the orange light of the sun in the late afternoon. The sight was indescribable and breath taking the way the branches cut over the water intertwining and giving incredible shapes and patterns for the light to filter through. It was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They remained like that facing the waterfall watching it shrink from view as they were forced down the river until they couldn't see it anymore.

They continued to float down the river for an unknown passage of time. They didn't really pay attention to or care how long it was. They seemed to talk about everything and nothing, from the shallow meaningless topics, to deep important topics, to topics so important that they shaped the person they were talking to, or even the most words were said in the comfortable silence they would fall into. They would look at their surroundings, or each other in complete silence, lost in their thoughts or letting their minds wander pointlessly. But it was comfortable, just being in the other's presence was comfortable.

After a while Lovino turned his attention to the sky, watched it dance and change over them intercut by branches and falling into unbelievable patterns. He watched it change from blue, to orange, pink, purple, and finally darker shades of blue before he finally spoke up. "Antonio," he spoke quietly not wanting to disturb the quiet, "The sun is going down, isn't it time that we leave?"

"Why would we do that, I told you the river is beautiful under the stars, and I expect you to see it, not to mention we are nowhere close to the point where we get out that is at least two hours away." Antonio also spoke quietly, for once, also reveling in the quiet beauty of nature.

When Lovino broke it. "What are you talking about? It must be after eight already, we must have been out here for hours!" He no longer cared for the quiet he was tired and wanted to go home. He didn't want to admit that being there with Antonio was both the thing he had been happiest about in a long time nor that it made him worry about the reasons behind it. "Besides, what about food are we supposed to starve or something?"

"That reminds me!" Antonio suddenly chirped leaning up in his kayak to his water proof hole that had been stocked by Francis. "I have a picnic!" He pulled out two tomatoes, some churros, and sandwiches, and… wine? "Sorry it isn't pasta but that wouldn't have exactly lasted the trip…"

"What the hell bastard?" Lovino said taking one of the tomatoes "You brought wine?" Lovino eyed the bottle and plastic cups that were with it cautiously.

"Sorry, if you don't want to drink it it's fine…" Antonio looked down obviously nervous about the food and the Italian's feisty attitude.

"No it's fine," Lovino said taking a bite of the fruit and grabbing the cups for the liquid.

Antonio had a huge smile on his face as he rigged the paddles to hold the kayaks together so they wouldn't drift apart and poured the wine. They ate happily talking for a while and by the time they finished the wine was completely gone. Antonio put the trash back into the compartment and closed it before sitting back in his kayak and the conversation died into a comfortable silence as they both looked at the sky.

While they were talking and eating the sky had darkened even more to reveal hundreds of little shining pinpricks and a gorgeous full moon. _'I chose the perfect night to do this…' _Antonio thought as he turned to face the Italian next to him who had turned to face him.

* * *

Lovino's POV

Lovino had watched the stars for a few seconds, thinking how beautiful they were shining in the sky, looked at their reflection dancing in the water. Looked at their reflection, shining in his eyes. And he couldn't look away. After everything he had seen that day, he couldn't look away from the sight. Antonio under the moonlight was captivating, the way his skin glowed under the soft light, the way his eyes twinkled with the stars, the way his ever present insanely bright smile shown through the night no matter how dark. It was like another star, here on earth sitting right next to him.

Even when Antonio met his gaze, no matter how nervous he felt about it, he couldn't look away. He could feel his cheeks turn pink under the moonlight, and he couldn't look away. He could see how Antonio was still staring at him, and he couldn't look away. He could feel how close they were, and he couldn't look away. He could feel them moving closer and he couldn't look away.

He was captivated by those eyes no longer aware of anything else but the amazing man in front of him. He could feel the wine in his veins making him not nearly drunk but not nearly as sober as would have been a good idea at that moment. But he didn't care. There was Antonio. And that was all that mattered. He was so close. And he was growing closer. Lovino knew what was coming. He did nothing to stop it did not break the silence. He leaned forward to help close the distance…

"CHIGI!" His eyes that he didn't know were closed flew open.

SPLASH!

* * *

**I AM SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER! It's crappy and is sooooo OOC I know I know don't hate me! At least it's long right? Soooo many awkward situations then boom cliffhanger fail. I nearly added a scene involving sunscreen… yeah… I get too many stupid ideas but if anyone wants to read it just let me know and I will write a one shot (it won't follow this story line it will be a normal one shot). Thoughts? Reviews? Anything? Sorry for any mistakes I am a crappy editor :P**

**Please keep voting! Don't choose more than 3 (All right fine… you may choose 5 max but only if you want to… I'M INDECISIVE) If you have already voted you can re-vote as a review and either put all 5 or just the 2 new ones (only if you want to) either way. **

_**Separated -Lovino had known his parents three years before their passing, Feliciano had only a few months. Once their grandfather died the pair were left to the system, causing their separation and them leading very different lives. How do children handle their loss and what happens when they find each other, fifteen years later. Does this separation cause a permanent rift? Spamano Gerita and more TN. Italy / S. Italy/Romano **_

_**2 Responsibility- HS AU, Lovino is a normal guy (okay not really) with an annoying brother and screwed up group of friends that has too much intergroup dating and some annoying love triangles. Lovino is not exempt from the tornado of love that ravages his friends, since he has unreciprocated feelings towards his best friend… or so he thought… but disaster strikes right when he finds out the truth. T/M /Romano / Spain **_

_**3 The Lost, The Confused, and The Insane- AU Each floor of the mental hospital is home to people with varying levels of mental illness, from the OCD and Narcissists to the Murderers, Schizophrenics and the even more extreme cases. Who were these unlucky people subject to their mental tortures, and how did they get here. And most importantly, will they get out? (many characters and pairings) T/M **_

_**4 I Won't Say I'm In Love- Romano has been denying it to himself and everyone for who knows how long. When a band of annoying do-gooders decide to try to help him realize his emotions will he keep denying them? Multi-chapter song fic. (sort of) where each chapter is inspired by a few lines of I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules, it has a complete plot, and it is not your normal song fic.. T S. Italy/Romano / Spain**_

_**5 Destruction- One stupid comment at an otherwise normal meeting was all that it took to plunge the world into chaos and madness. Will the world be destroyed? Who will be the victor of this ultimate world war? Description sucks. T/M **_

_**6 ESL- Romano sighed, why did he have to go to this class when he could speak English perfectly fine? It seems like they stuck all the exchange students in there… Now he had to put up with annoying bastards and take a pointless class, high school was going to suck. Multiple pairings High school AU! Description sucks. T**_

_**7 Beaten- Between bullies, the mafia, and an abusive home life Lovino was living hell. He didn't have a prayer much less chance at getting out alive. Not until his friends catch on to his situation that is, now it is a race against the clock to save his life before he's pushed too far. AU T/M S. Italy/Romano / Spain **_

_**8 Bad Apple- Romano's life is hell and he feels that he is trapped within his never-ending circle of pain and hatred. Will a well-meaning Spaniard be able to break his walls or will he drive Romano deeper into madness? Multi-chapter song fic. (sort of) where each chapter was inspired by a few lines of Bad Apple, has a complete plot, and it is not your normal song fic.. T S. Italy/Romano / Spain **_

_**9 No new story: Focus on Altering Destiny**_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**

**WOW! Just wow… I thought my brain was broken before but you guys… Just thanks… You guys have given me so many reviews/favourites/follows over the weekend it was just amazing… Just thank you all so much… I feel like you deserve some sort of reward… What do you think/want? And I must apologise in advance for the crappy and short chapter that this is and its a few hours late... yeah not in the mood to write...**

**Anyways I was finally able to update as I promised! I hope you like it and don't hate me too much after this… Anyway the first chapters to the winning stories will be posted over the next two days… (Shameless self-plug) But there was a problem with the poll, there was a 5 way tie. So basically I picked two polar opposites from those five so that I don't have the same kind of fan fictions every time. I picked Beaten a high school AU where Lovino's life is utterly hell, and ESL a funny high school AU that is basically upbeat and pure humour with lots of romance… So yeah… I am writing in multiple categories I guess… ANYWAYS the new schedule will be as follows (And for Beaten and ESL today is just a bonus thing and they will still be updated on schedule)  
**

**ALTERING DESTINY- ****Monday and Thursday**

**ESL****- Tuesday and Friday**

**Beaten-**** Wednesday and Saturday/Sunday (whichever of the two I have more time)  
Along with these days if I have time to and do write extra chapters they will be uploaded whenever I decide to post them.**

**Reviews**

** IAmTheEnglishAmerican: I KNOW, and you threatened to flip a table in your comment about Francis so congrats of following through.**

** natsumek: Thank you and don't worry, I would never do that. He gets along fine with Prussia and France (Well he hates them but they get along fine… sorta…) and I probably shouldn't spoil it but he will be making more friends soon I promise! **

** Forever South: YOU'RE REVIEW, AS ALWAYS, IS TOO NICE! Thank you! And thanks for continuing to put up with the rambly ANs :P Yeah… his reaction… yeah… I actually did that and that was basically my reaction… So yeah… AND YES! There will be spamano I guarantee it, actually it was originally supposed to happen between chapters 10 and 15 but I got too many ideas that I wanted to put in here and it got pushed back BUT I SWEAR IT IS NEAR! But still sorry it is taking so long to get there… I LIKE DRAMA OKAY? But it is funny 4/5 you voted for were the ones that tied.**

**Anyways thanks again to all of the response last chapter! Now story time! Ciao~**

Antonio's POV

Antonio wasn't really sure what he was doing. He had no clue why he was doing it. All he knew was that he was about to kiss Lovino.

However, a funny thing happened. Instead of meeting Lovino's lips in a kiss as he thought was going to happen, his lips brushed against something else briefly, _'Hair? Why would there be hair on Lovi's lips?'_

He opened his eyes to the a strangled sound _'Chigi? He says that all the time I wonder what that even means?'_ that was followed soon by a splash.

At that his eyes that had closed in anticipation flew open as he looked at the area in front of him looking for the missing Lovi. What he saw made him worried. The kayak Lovi had been in was turned upside down and floating away while the Italian was nowhere in sight.

"LOVI!?" Antonio screamed in shock and began scouring the water's surface for any hint as to Lovino's whereabouts, "Lovi where are you!?"

Seconds later bubbles flooded to the surface about five feet away and then nearly immediately Lovino's head surfaced out of the water. Antonio let out a sigh of relief "Gracias a dios! I was so worried!"

Lovino rolled his eyes "I'm f-fine b-bastard, where the h-hell is my b-boat anyw-way ?"

"Lovi you're shivering!" Antonio said a worried look appearing on his face.

"Th-That's b-because the w-water is f-fucking c-cold" Lovino said still trembling slightly.

Antonio laughed, "It can't be that cold Lovi," he smiled at the chilly Italian.

"Wanna bet?" Lovino said but before Antonio could answer Lovino had swum over and flipped over his kayak easily submerging the Spaniard.

Not even seconds later he reappeared for air trembling like Lovino, who had stopped by now growing accustom to the cold liquid. "It's-s s-so c-cold" the trembling Spaniard said swimming over to the Italian.

"Told you bastard, it isn't so bad once you get used to it" Lovino smirked at his trembling friend, who then proceeded to splash him.

"You're right when you get used to it, it is kinda fun!" Antonio laughed but upon seeing the look on Lovino's face then thought the best idea would be to swim away.

He only got a few feet when an Italian jumped on his back submerging the both of them. They battled underwater for a few moments before Antonio came up victoriously with Lovino thrown over his shoulders.

"What the fuck bastard? Put me down!" Lovino yelled while thrashing about trying to make his captor relinquish his hold.

"No can do mi amigo," Antonio said while laughing and standing up in the water.

"Why not!?" Lovino sounded panicky and tightened his hold around Antonio's neck to keep from falling off with the sudden motion.

"Because it's too much fun!" Antonio laughed again and spun in circles, causing the Italian on his shoulders to hold on even tighter.

"Bastard, I'm gonna be sick!" Lovino shouted through the spinning praying to get down from his perch atop the Spaniard.

"Lo siento," Antonio said finally lowering Lovino from his shoulders and holding onto his shoulders for a second to make sure they were steady before letting go. "We should probably get going so that we can finish up," Antonio said and turned to face the kayaks.

Lovino's POV

Lovino tried to hide his disappointment at Antonio's words, he had just wanted off of his shoulders he didn't want to upset him, believe it or not Lovino had been having fun and was smiling despite himself when he was up there. He sighed inwardly and went to help Antonio gather the kayaks and paddles that they had lost when they flipped. After they located and flipped the kayaks back over Antonio helped Lovino steady and get in his before he got into his own.

"That was fun," Antonio said after they were both situated and once again floating down the river.

"Y-Yeah" Lovino stuttered unable to hide his blush, but hoping that it wouldn't show in the dark night sky.

"Lovi, you're blushing you look like a tomato!" Antonio cooed maneuvering his boat closer to the Italian's, so Lovino was wrong about his blush not showing. Perfect.

"S-So what if I am it doesn't mean anything!" Lovino said defensively feeling his cheeks grow even warmer, if that was possible.

"Aw, but Lovi it's so cute~!" Antonio argued reaching out to poke one of his cheeks.

"It's not cute!" Lovino practically yelled slapping his friend's hand away.

And that is how the rest of the journey down the river was spent until suddenly Antonio called out "See over there? That's the place where we get out," pointing to an area on the right bank with wooden and dirt steps leading up out of the water. Lovino tried to hide his disappointment as the two made their way over and out of the water.

After we climbed out of the water Lovino collapsed on the soft patch of grass that surrounded them and lay there on his back staring up through the trees. Before he knew it Antonio was sprawled out on the ground next to him with his hands tucked under his head. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me I would be exhausted after?" Lovino hissed struggling to keep his eyes open and his brain functioning.

"Lo siento, I figured if I told you it would only make you tired you wouldn't want to do it," Antonio replied closing his eyes as he looked up at the night sky.

"Fair enough," Lovino said feeling his own heavy eyelids trying to close. By the time he struggled to look at the Spaniard next to him he was already asleep. "Why am I not surprised" Lovino laughed slightly and shook his head fighting to maintain the last little bit of his consciousness. Eventually, however, his exhaustion was strong enough to overpower his will and he fell into a calm sleep as the chilly night air whirled around him.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN**

**Thank you for all of the response last chapter it was amazing!** **So here is the next chapter, sorry it is a little late and unedited, let me know if you see any mistakes! I hope you like it! Oh yeah also I might be starting up another new story so… yeah…  
Ciao**

* * *

Lovino POV

Lovino woke up feeling warmer than he normally did. He briefly considered it to be because he had just not kicked off his sheets last night or Feli had turned off the AC or something else equally stupid. He snuggled back into his pillow and tried to go back sleep in this awkward heat but finding it impossible that was until he felt a gentle breeze pulling him to sleep with it… But wait a second wouldn't that only be if they were outside...

His eyes shot open and sure enough his suspicions were confirmed, rather than a ceiling he was staring at a blue sky, rather than a harsh light the sun was warming his skin, and soft grass replaced his bed. Lovino made a move to sit up only to realise he was trapped; something was holding him down by his waist. His eyes basically shot out of his head when he looked up to see exactly what, or whom, his captor was. Of course it was none other than the tomato bastard, his face painstakingly close to Lovino's.

_'Just a few more inches…'_Lovino thought before berating himself for having any of the such. Lovino hoped that eventually the older man would let him go enough for him to stand up, okay so he didn't want to wake him… so what? But Lovino's earlier struggles had only proved to tighten his grip and cause Lovino to be pulled even closer to his chest, which some part of Lovino's brain subconsciously reminded him he had been using as a pillow earlier.

And suddenly the realisation dawned on him as to exactly what position they were in, they were sleeping outside and not only that they were cuddling and weirdly he was okay with that. Even though one small part of Lovino's brain was screaming at him about it being a bad idea to be in such a position the rest of his body wanted to stay like that, so that is what he did and eventually fell back asleep with Antonio's arms still wrapped around him.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Antonio woke up and blinked his eyes open hazily only to find a sky with the sun already pretty high in it, ten or eleven maybe, and that he was surrounded by green. He then remembered what had happened the day before resulting in him sleeping outside and smiled, though he was also slightly anxious as to how Lovino might react when he wakes up… Then he realised that he had his arms wrapped possessively around something and looked down to see a typically feisty Italian curled and snuggling into his chest. A bright smile broke out over his face, his little Italian was so calm and peaceful when he slept, he didn't want to wake him, but Antonio also knew that luck might not be on his side if Lovi woke up and found out Antonio knew what was happening without telling him.

After a very heated debate with himself Antonio decided to wake the Italian so that they could go home, or so to protect himself if the Italian attacked, he wasn't quite sure what would happen. So he unlatched his arms from their hold on Lovi's waist and tried to move away but much to his delight and surprise the second he did the Italian nuzzled closer _'SO CUTE!~~~~~~~~~~~' _the Spaniard couldn't help but squeal at the sight, resulting in the Italian's awakening.

* * *

Lovino POV

Lovino jerked awake after hearing some ungodly high-pitched noise that he knew all too well. Though this one was slightly different from his brother's and was lower and I mean seriously who can have an accent on a fucking squeal? Somehow he managed it though and now there was no doubt in his mind the noise came from the annoying Spaniard beside him who had inevitably woken up to their position, but a fucking squeal, how on earth is that his first reaction?

"What the fuck bastard?" Lovino said sitting straight up and trying to look confused at the situation while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry Lovi~ I didn't mean to wake you, you were just so cute when you were asleep!" Antonio chuckled at the younger man's bewilderment.

"Don't call me that and I am not cute…" Lovino looked down at his lap as he spoke a blush dusting his cheeks and the heat from it and realisation did nothing but make him blush harder. Yeah this was a good cycle especially with a Spaniard repeatedly cooing 'SO CUTE!' every time he turned a shade darker. This cycle continued until Lovino eventually turned away and shouted "Shut up bastard!"

"Lo siento Lovi" Antonio hung his head in mock shame as he spoke with a pout that Lovino made a point of avoiding looking at.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," it was silent for a while and until Lovino suddenly exclaimed "Shit!" and stood up scrambling around for something.

"Que?" Antonio actually tilted his head like a curious puppy at the scene hoping that the Italian would explain the situation.

"I completely forgot about Feli, god, he must be panicking right now…" Lovino trailed off as he continued his frantic search before adding, "Have you seen my damn phone!?" Antonio nodded and walked to one of the kayaks opened the waterproof hole and tossed the phone to the Italian who caught it, inspected it and groaned putting his face in his hands. "Ten texts and three missed calls, I need to get home before he calls the cops about my disappearance." Lovino spoke into his hands but Antonio understood and began picking up their items from the area before turning to the still sulking Italian.

"Si, amigo, we wouldn't want you to worry your hermano now would we?" A small part of Antonio hoped that he would disagree and want to spend more time with him but he knew the unlikeliness of that happening.

He was not shocked or disappointed when Lovino's answer was "Yeah, let's go console the idiot…" and took a step before pausing unsure of where he was supposed to be going. "Oi bastard I don't know where the fuck we are, you have to lead."

Antonio chuckled again before instructing the Italian, "Okay but can you grab the back handles of the kayaks, I can't carry both by myself." The Italian agreed begrudgingly and took the handles allowing Antonio to grab those in front and together they carried the kayaks about two minutes away where he walked over a larger truck. "This is the truck that the place I volunteer with uses to take kayaks to the water for lessons," he explained.

"Whatever bastard" was the Italians response before helping load up the kayaks and getting into the truck. It was a fairly long drive back to town from where they stopped on the river which spoke as to exactly how far they traveled in what time frame the day before. Lovino sent a text his brother instructing him not to call the cops or panic because he was completely fine but he received no response though he chose to ignore that in favour of watching the world fly by through the window.

Eventually they reached Lovino's house and said their goodbyes leaving Lovino to tend to his panicking brother and Antonio to return the truck and kayaks he borrowed to wherever he volunteered. Lovino sighed and unlocked the house about to call out for Feli when he saw a form curled up on the couch. _'How late did he stay up waiting for me?" _Lovino pondered, the last communication had been a text from Feliciano at about two in the morning threatening to call the cops if he didn't get a reply soon or if Lovino didn't call home. The good news is it looks like the younger fell asleep before being able to make good on his threats, which Lovino knew Feli was just stupid enough to do.

Lovino sighed and looked at his brother's peaceful sleeping form, basically the only time the younger of the two was ever quiet. Lovino saw him shiver slightly chilled from lack of blanket and pulled a nearby throw off of a chair spreading it over the younger.

Feliciano's eyes then blinked open slowly and he looked around the room his eyes settling on Lovino and he yawned before saying "Oh, ciao Fratello! I didn't hear you come home last night ve~" with the same slightly dazed looking expression he always had. He yawned again before asking "Were you with Antonio?"

"So what if I was?" the older of the brothers retorted defensively.

"Oh you were~!" Feliciano smiled causing Lovino to blush before smirking slightly and asking, "and what exactly were you two up to?"

"Not telling you" Lovino remained defensive, wanting the details of last night to remain his and Antonio's secret lest it be stolen or invaded upon by his brother.

"Oh it's okay i am pretty sure i have a good idea about what it was anyway…" Feliciano smiled again and it spread bigger as he spoke, which worried Lovino.

"Did the bastard tell you anything?" Lovino accused taking a step forward.

Oblivious to the malice in his brother's words Feli continued on as if nothing was wrong "Ve~ No but i can see it on your face fratello!"

Now Lovino was just confused as to how on earth he could know anything "What the fuck are you talking about?" he questioned shooting a nervous and confused look at his brother.

"Ve I was just saying that I know what happ-" Feliciano tried but Lovino cut him off.

"I know that much idiota, I mean what exactly are you talking about specifically?"

Oh!" Feliciano's eyes grew wide in understand before he answered, "I know that you and Antonio slept together!"

Lovino was shocked his brother knew but tried to retain his composure "Yeah so it's no big deal" he shrugged it off and Feliciano gasped.

Feli then decided to argue his point to his brother, "It is so a big deal! Fratello finally got a boyfriend!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"now Lovino was more confused than ever, where had his brother got that idea from.

Feliciano looked appalled "Fratello please tell me you aren't using him as a one night stand!"

"What?" was all Lovino could choke out as a response.

"Antonio is too good for that" Feli continued ignoring him.

"What the fuck Feli it isn't like we had sex or anything" Lovino practically yelled this at his brother.

Now it was Feliciano's turn to be confused, "Ve, but you did say that you slept together..."

Lovino sighed and explained. "Slept as in slept not slept as in had sex with"

"Oh..."Feli got a look of pure disappointment as he slumped back into the couch.

"God Feli you are such an idiota" Lovino sighed and shook his head joining his brother on the couch.

* * *

**AN  
Well that was a lot of fun to write, let me know what you think, si? Please tell me if there are any errors or OOCness that I need to improve on Grazie, Ciao. **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN**

**Thanks for all the faves, follows, reviews etc. This is kinda a filler chapter, the more interesting stuff is right around the corner ;). This chapter basically skims over the events of a few months to help speed up the story, sorry if it isn't good and is a little short, I am suffering from a little minor writer's block. Let me know what you think, how I should improve, if there is any OOCness etc. etc. etc. **

* * *

3rd person O. POV

After that everything fell back into the normal pattern, Lovino would go to work, go home, be pestered by his bastard friends into doing something, go back home and go to sleep then wake up the next day and do the whole cycle over again. Eventually the antics of the group declined to center around weekends as Antonio had to go back to teaching and Feliciano and Ludwig returned to school after the fast approach of fall. Relationships in the group remained virtually the same the events of what happened – or almost did- on the trip to the park were either ignored or forgotten by the two involved and never revealed to the outsiders.

However this neglect over the almost occurrence did change some things between the pair that made their friendship a little more awkward. The way even the briefest contact could send a blush to Lovino's cheeks or make Antonio's perpetual smile a little brighter, how in close proximity both men's breath would hitch and they would try their best to get out of the situation as quickly and with as little awkwardness as possible. However that in itself was a daunting task as after a while the duo's relationship became extremely awkward and the time they spent together started to become extremely rare.

That was when the other members (or three of the four, Ludwig refused to help) decided to intervene in the relationship and after a few more months they ended up here:

* * *

Lovino's POV

"Ve, fratello, we need to decide what we are doing for Thanksgiving!" The younger Vargas whined clinging to his brother's arm.

Lovino tried to shake him off and continue the task of preparing them an edible breakfast before they had to leave "Why does it matter Feli, we do the same thing every year, pizza and watching movies."

"But fratelloooooooooooooooooo," He whined loudly in his brother's ear causing him to wince and pause in making batter for waffles "We should do something fun this year!"

"What do you suggest?" Lovino said contemplating whether or not to hit him if he suggested what Lovino assume was coming.

"We should have our friend's over and have a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig meal!" Feliciano cooed leaning into his brother to try to sway him.

"No," Lovino said plainly finally wrenching his arm away and turning back to the batter.

"But fratello, it could be so much fun we can Luddy, and Francis, and Gilbert, and big brother Toni all come over and eat a big meal and talk and laugh and have fun and stuff!" Feliciano whined again pleading his brother to agree.

"Why the hell would I want all those bastards in our house eating our food that I pay for with my money?" The elder Italian asked not removing his eyes from the counter trying to refrain from looking at the puppy dog eyes he knew he was receiving behind his back.

"But you're friends with them, and you hardly spend any time with them anymore, not to mention I am sure they will be more than willing to help with food…" Feliciano kept babbling and Lovino ignored him rolling his eyes. After a few moments of Lovino's silence Feli stopped talking spun him to face him and after giving him the saddest most pleading puppy dog look he could muster said "Please fratello?" in the innocent tone he had when they were children.

"Damn it Feli, fine you win you can invite the damn bastards." Lovino relented and slammed his head into the counter before shaking it slowly and trying to figure out what the hell kind of mess he just got himself into while Feliciano jabbered on and on about all the different foods (mostly various types of pasta) that they should have and nodding to himself each time he approved something to his mental list.

The next day the entire thing was planned the group would show up the next Thursday at the brothers' house by six so that they could have hours of food and such and Feli volunteered to help with the cooking. So the following Wednesday night the pair went to the store and picked the freshest ingredients for the impending meal the elder grumbling the entire time about the amount of food he was going to have to prepare and the younger assuring it wouldn't be any more than he had to cook for work, which only resulted in the Italian complaining more about having to do so much on his day off.

The following morning Lovino woke up to find a note lying on the kitchen table something about how something had happened involving Ludwig and Feli would be home for dinner but not to cook but that he had found a replacement. Lovino grumbled to no one about how it was probably going to be the perverted Frenchman who would molest him while they cooked and actually shuddered in fear. He quickly assembled the recently purchased ingredients knowing if he would be alone or with a slacker he would need to start now and work quickly if he even hoped to be finished on time.

Lovino jumped about half an hour later when the doorbell rang and quickly killed the heat on the stove, picked up his pot, and grumbled his way over to the front door stirring his current project (gravy) all the while. Lovino paused in his mixing when he reached the door and pulled it open to reveal, much to his surprise, a Spaniard with a huge smile that seemed to brighten upon landing on his face.

"Lovi~!" the Spaniard chirped grin growing "Feli called and said that you would need some help cooking," Lovino rolled his eyes and used his head to motion for the Spaniard to follow him to the kitchen which he did after shutting the door. "What do you need help with?" the Spaniard questioned upon seeing the over stocked kitchen and occupied burners and oven.

"What can you fucking make?" the Italian retorted biting the question at the happy Spaniard.

"I can make most stuff, believe it or not but I am actually a pretty good cook," Antonio smiled at himself pride seemed to drip from his every feature though it wasn't as annoying as it should have been for the Italian.

"Whatever, can you start preparing the vegetables, they are going on next." Lovino clarified.

"Okie dokie _'boss'" _Antonio joked.

"Just cut the damn vegetables" Lovino replied shaking his head and removed the now finished gravy and pouring it into a container to be heated and served later then checking on the turkey and lastly tomato sauce before helping the Spaniard and explaining what to do to what vegetables.

It was nearing five o'clock and the dinner was nearly prepared, most food finished and in need only of reheating when Lovino wiped his arm across his brow assessing the progress they had made. "All that's left is to finish the turkey and make the rolls," Lovino said nodding, secretly appreciative of all the help the Spaniard had offered even though he forced Lovino to let him prepare potatoes for the German Bastards. Antonio nodded in agreement worn out from the day of cooking and wondered how the Italian managed to do this every day. "Hand me the flour will you?" the Italian said breaking his thoughts, he grabbed the flour and carried it over to the Italian who spun around while taking a step to face the Spaniard but ended up colliding with him and sending a puff of flour into his own face.

"Lovi, lo siento, I'm so sorry!" the Spaniard exclaimed trying to stifle a laugh at the now pale Italian as he shook the flour from his hair sending up another puff of white smoke and breaking the Spaniard's shield sending him into a fit of laughter.

He received a glare from said Italian but ignored it as he hunched over laughing, "Oi just give me the flour," the Italian harshly yanked the container out of his unsuspecting hands causing him to look up at the perfect moment for Lovino to dump a scoop of flour on his head and go into his own fit of laughter.

Antonio chuckled at the amused look on the Italian's face and his lips twitched as he reached in grabbed a handful of flour and flicked it into Lovino's unsuspecting face a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh it's war now."

* * *

Feliciano's POV

The rest of the group was surprised when they arrived to the sound of laughter erupting through the apartment and curiously followed behind Feli as he made his way in. He couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of them while the other's stood in shock. The entire kitchen was dusted white including the two people lying sprawled out on the ground laughing, the accompanying tremors causing the dust to float down off of them to the hardwood beneath.

Feli grabbed Ludwig's arm and smiled at him before he turned his attention back to the figures on the floor, who were just becoming aware of their presence. Lovino jumped to his feet trying to control his laughs and speak calmly "I guess dinner isn't going to have any rolls or anything huh?" his good mood was made even more shocking by the lack of curses and despite him no longer laughing he did not have a scowl in place as was normal.

The entire group broke out in laughter then and the good mood lasted through dinner as the conversations flowed freely between the group of friends and ended with jokes about the earlier incident and plans for the future. Francis claimed the right to have Christmas at his place and that Feliciano would help him with the cooking (it was also established that neither Gilbert nor Ludwig were allowed anywhere near the kitchen). It was almost midnight before the group finally split up all but the Italians leaving for home.

Then came the daunting task of cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

**AN**

**So yeah random crappy filler fluff that basically just provides a huuuuuuge time-lapse that makes the next chapter easier, so yeah... **


	20. Chapter 20

**An**

**What we made it to chapter 20 O.o wow… Grazie to everyone who stuck around for this long… So… uh… here…. Oh and the timeskip is to the Christmas party, which takes place on Christmas eve. **

* * *

Lovino pov

"Ve remember fratello I have to take the car to drive to Francis' for the party today since I have to be there early" Feliciano called from the front door, Lovino grunted in response. "Big brother Toni will be here at five to come get you, okay?" he called and Lovino perked up a little.

"Just go already I don't want the damn French pervert complaining to me that you were late," Lovino yelled back despite his growing (and hidden) smile.

"Okay, bye fratello!" Feliciano yelled back a little too loud and got a similar response before fleeing out the door and into the car.

Lovino collapsed back in his bed; he had seven hours to waste before the bastard would be there to pick him up, what the fuck was he supposed to do with seven hours? Well the answer to that is he spent a while sleeping followed by eating a few tomatoes skimming the channels on TV and leafing through books and magazines lying around the house until he felt it was late enough to get ready.

By the time he finished all of that it was only four thirty and he spent twenty minutes lounging around doing nothing, pacing, and hoping the damn bastard showed up early… not that he was excited or anything… Luckily for him the knock at the door came ten minutes early and he opened the door to reveal a smiling Spaniard.

"Hola Lovi! I was hoping you would be ready early so that we could go ahead and go in case there's traffic or anything!" The Spaniard seemed chirpier than normal but Lovino assumed it to be normal for the bastard since he was going to a party.

"Yeah, yeah bastard let's go" Lovino grabbed a coat off the hook and walked out of the door ahead of the Spaniard who quickly followed like a little lost puppy. They paused so that Lovino could lock the door then made their way down to the parking lot the bastard babbling the whole way.

"It should be a really fun party, Francis' parties usually are, he invited a lot of people, maybe you could make some new friends! Maybe I could too, I always love making new friends" and he continued on like that for the entire drive without even pausing to give Lovino the opportunity to reply… not that he would or anything…

When they got there Lovino realised that Antonio hadn't been kidding about unplanned guests, apparently Francis only invited one person, that damn British nurse from his stay in the hospital, who in turn brought the annoying American doctor, much to the irritation of Francis who was now sulking in the corner with a bottle of wine. Then apparently someone had been stupid enough to give Feli permission to invite a friend, who was one of his close friends Kiku, but when Kiku said he couldn't come because he had plans with his family Feliciano went and invited his two cousins two. Now all three of them were standing in a corner with three other men I didn't know, one of which was terrifying to look at and had what appeared to be three bottles of something in a bag, but he didn't look too keen on the idea of sharing whatever it was.

As soon as Feliciano was aware of their presence he attacked Lovino in a hug as if it had been a million years rather than a couple of hours since they had last seen each other and dragged him off to the kitchen for wine while Antonio followed behind laughing and saying "So cuuuuuuuute~!" in reference to the little display of brotherly affection. It was Christmas Eve after all; Lovino figured he might as well humour the annoying bastards. The second they got to the threshold of the kitchen Feli dropped Lovino's arm and ran over to Ludwig giving Antonio the opportunity to escort him the rest of the way to the alcohol. Lovino had a strange feeling he would need it. However, before they could make it to said wine they heard a chorus of "Ohonhonhon" and "Ksesesese". Lovino turned to see a laughing Frenchman and Gilbert chuckling with his arm draped around some quiet blonde guy who honestly looked as uncomfortable to be there here as Lovino felt.

"Toni, didn't you notice something when you passed through the doorway?" Gilbert asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

"No, what are you talking about?" Antonio said innocently looking at his best friends.

"Toni you have been to my Christmas parties before, you know what is hanging in every doorway of the house," Francis said taking a casual sip of his wine.

I saw Antonio blanch before a light blush dusted his cheeks and he looked nervously at the little Italian beside him who stared confused at the annoying bastards on the other side of the doorframe, what the hell could they be going on about now? That was when his eyes fell on the little sprig of green hung above the doorway.

'_Fuck! What do I do now? What's Antonio going to do; he's just standing there nervously. Of course he doesn't want to kiss me I mean we're friends and not anything more… It's not like I want for him to kiss me or anything anyway…'_ Lovino rambled on in his head until his thoughts were silenced by Antonio leaning down and pecking him on the lips. The Italian froze immediately shocked by the fact that his was really happening and trying to figure out what had happened. But alas the kiss lasted less than a second before the Spaniard pulled away and looked to his friends who were laughing.

"Toni, man, you know that's not how it works," Gilbert laughed clutching his stomach.

"Guys," Antonio said in a slightly menacing tone trying to reason with his laughing friends.

"No Toni, no arguing, you know the rules" Francis said holding up his hands.

That comment snapped Lovino out of whatever shocked state he had been in and he stammered his inquiry, "R-Rules?"

"Oui mon cher, you see when you are as, oh let's say "experienced", in the ways of l'amour as I then a simple peck like that is just simple and well, boring." Lovino gaped at him and he continued, "So about three years ago I started implementing rules to make the game a little more… interesting."

"So w-what are these rules?" Lovino asked slightly afraid at what the Frenchman might have up his sleeve and cursing his stutter for displaying said nervousness.

"Nothing too major," Lovino visibly relaxed at the sound of this until he hear what Francis said next, "The only rule is that for each door you cross with your partner you must kiss for thirty seconds, and said kiss must include tongue." Lovino stiffened again as he did the math in his head, "You and Toni here passed through two doors so far, so that is one one minute long kiss-"

"With tongue" the Albino chirped his smirk growing even bigger. _'The bastards planned this' _Lovino thought panicking 'I_ don't know how, but those fucking bastards planned this…'_

"Is this really necessary?" Antonio asked beside him obviously as nervous about this as Lovino was and Lovino paused silently hoping the answer to be both yes and no at the same time.

"Afraid so mon cher, why are you afraid of your little Italian fire ball?" Francis smirked at his friend. _'Yep definitely planned this.' _Lovino's mind affirmed.

Then as if for no reason other than to prove his friends wrong Antonio turned to Lovino looked into his eyes apologetically then grabbed his face and was kissing him with the passion that Lovino felt had been held in too long. _'Don't think too much into this Lovino, he is only doing this because of the mistletoe,' _Lovino tried to remind himself to stay strong but instead found himself melting into the kiss and leaning up to kiss the Spaniard back greedily. Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him closer which shocked Antonio slightly before he snaked his arms around Lovino's waist and did the same closing all final distance between them and deepening the kiss.

By the time they broke apart for air they were panting slightly and due to their proximity their faces were hardly even two inches apart, Antonio rested his forehead against Lovino before the moment was ruined by loud clapping and hollering. "Encore, encore, encore!" Gilbert shouted until he was pulled away by the little blonde who looked like he felt nervous for watching the exchange and began lecturing his albino 'friend'.

"That was much better, you guys went an extra half a minute, I'm proud," Francis said wiping a fake tear from his eye and eyeing the duo. "But don't think that gets you out of it if you go through another door together," Antonio and Lovino were both left blushing as Francis turned and followed Gilbert the spot where he had been dragged away to.

"Ve fratello!" Feli pounced on Lovino from his spot in the corner with Ludwig, honestly he had forgotten he was there and was now very embarrassed that his little brother had seen that, "That was great fratello!" Feliciano squealed like a twelve year old before the German intervened.

"Let's go Feli, I don't think that's exactly what he wants to hear right now…" Ludwig shot a scrutinizing eye at the Spaniard before pulling the whining Italian away.

"But Luddy, I want to see what what happens," Feliciano argued and never in his life had Lovino ever been so grateful for a German than the moment he pulled his brother through the door.

That left Lovino and Antonio alone in the kitchen; they just stood there silently frozen for a few minutes before Antonio spoke "So…" he trailed off unsure of what to say.

"So…" Lovino responded with the same uncertainty.

"About that wine…." Antonio said trailing off again.

"Good idea," It would be the only time Lovino would ever admit to thinking that the Spaniard said something intelligent, which he didn't hesitate to point out.

"I think that is one of the first times you ever called me smart!" He bubbled as he poured a burgundy liquid into two glasses and handing one to Lovino. _'Are we just going to ignore this'_ Lovino questioned in his head.

"I never said that you were smart, damn bastard," Lovino argued taking a large gulp of his glass.

"It was implied," Antonio insisted taking his own sip. _'Yep, guess we are,' _Lovino thought despite wanting to talk about what had happened moments before.

"First off, no it wasn't, and second do you even know the meaning of the word?" Lovino asked incredulously.

"Of course I do!" Antonio protested waving his arms around for emphasis.

"What does it mean then?" The Italian questioned and a smile picked at the corners of his lips at the suddenly wary expression his Spanish companion.

"Uh…" The Spaniard trailed off trying to figure exactly what the definition was and getting a puzzled look on his face.

The facial expression coupled with the lack of response was enough to push Lovino over the edge and he doubled over laughing at the idiocy. "Not cute Lovi" Antonio pouted before laughing himself "Aw who am I kidding Lovi laughing is adorable!" and swept him into a bone crushing hug.

Lovino looked up to yell at him about the nickname and hug but froze when he saw the emerald green eyes so close to him. Before he even knew what he was doing he leant up and kissed Antonio only to pull away a few seconds later. "S-Sorry!" he exclaimed backing away, "I- I don't know what came over me…"

Lovino turned to run but Antonio caught his arm and looked deep into his eyes "Don't be."

They stood there frozen and gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds, or until Feliciano's voice cut through the air, "Ve, dinner's ready everybody!" Antonio pulled Lovino away to the dining room before he could process what the hell just happened.

The large group gathered around the table and introduced themselves, apparently Kiku's cousins were named Yong Soo and Yao, Yong Soo had come there with some Icelandic kid named Emil, who in all honesty wasn't too bad to be around, he was pretty calm and quiet much unlike his companion. Yao had come with the scary man from earlier, who turned out to be Russian of course, and spent most of dinner lecturing him for drinking three bottles of vodka before dinner then offering to become one with everyone at the table. Kiku himself was there with a nice quiet Greek man who was currently asleep with his head on the table and muttering something about cats while Kiku stroked his hair, apparently he liked it because he felt like he was being "petted". Gilbert's friend was apparently named Matthew, though it took Lovino a few moments to locate the Canadian sitting next to him. Lovino ignored everyone else's introductions because he knew them in one way or another already.

Dinner went by smoothly and afterwards everyone started to mingle, Lovino mostly talked to Emil and Matthew while Yong Soo was outside on the phone and Gilbert was busy chatting with Antonio and Francis in the kitchen.

Apparently Matthew was brothers with Alfred and was also a doctor and the reason Alfred had been interested in the medical field in the first place. "So I have you to blame for him being my fucking doctor?" Lovino questioned raising his eyebrows at the shy Canadian.

"I guess you do, I'm sorry, he was mostly just looking for a job where he could be a 'hero' and when he heard I was going to be a doctor thought it would be perfect" He laughed looking over to his brother who was playing a video game with Kiku in the living room, Heracles napping on the couch and Arthur complaining beside them.

"I'm gonna go get a refill," Lovino excused himself motioning to his empty wine glass and starting off to the kitchen.

He paused when he got to the bar as he was able to hear the voices of the bad touch trio, as he learned their high school nickname to be. The other three however had not recognized his presence, too intent on the conversation at hand that Lovino couldn't help but listen in on.

"You have to tell him," Gilbert implored Antonio who just shook his head.

"I can't tell him I don't know what he'd do…" he sighed looking uncharacteristically worried.

"You have to tell him, you care about him don't you?" Gilbert argued adamantly.

"What kind of question is that?" Antonio yelled and Lovino felt his heart drop, "Of course I care about him, that's why I can't tell him!"

"He deserves to know Toni," Francis said quietly laying a hand on his friends shoulder to calm him down.

Antonio took a deep breath and put his head in his hands, "How do you tell someone, much less a guy you may end up going out with, that several months ago before you guys really knew each other you saved his life, that isn't something you can just bring up out of the blue!" Lovino gasped and took a step back, dropping his now full wine glass letting it shatter on the hard floor and gaining the attention of the in the corner of the room. Antonio's head shot up and he plastered a fake smile to his face as he spoke, "L-Lovi, h-how long have you been there?"

Rather than answer Lovino decided to do what he does best. So he ran the fuck out of the kitchen and house ignoring the calls of Antonio running behind him screaming "Lovi, wait!" trying to put as much distance between himself and the news as possible.

* * *

**AN**

**Eh not as good as I wanted but what can you do? Sorry if it sucks but at least I eventually got around to the Spamano! YAY! Then it is ruined stupid Antonio and his mouth and Lovi and his overreactions… Let me know what you think? Anything I should improve on? I might go back and edit it later... Oh well, Ciao for now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN**

**First thing is thanks for all the reviews/faves/follows etc they really mean a lot.**

**Second is I changed Hong Kong's name to Kaoru because apparently I had it wrong (did not lean that until I read another story) so yeah Kaoru is Hong Kong and I fixed his name in the last chapter too so… **

**Now onto the story:**

Lovino POV

Lovino ran as fast as he could to put distance between himself and the source of all of his problems, no wait scratch that "source**S**" to all my problems. No matter how fast he ran or how far he ran though the tomato bastard would still be chasing him through the not-so-crowded streets yelling for him to stop. But did he listen? No he kept running.

That was until a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around "Lovi, Lovino I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to hear any of that." He wiped the Italian's cheek (he had not been crying damn it, it was the wind stinging his eyes from how fast he ran) and held his hand there to force him to look at him. "Lovi I'm sorry, really," He looked down at the Italian still trembling in his hands, "What can I do, please?"

Lovino sat there for a second trying to decide the best course of action, this was Antonio, best be blunt to figure it out as it's obvious he would never tell him of his own free will. "You can answer some questions," The Italian answered before removing the Spaniard's grasp and drying his own face (Still not tears of course).

"Si, si Lovi, anything I promise I will answer all of your questions" Antonio said in a voice that was on the edge of hysterical and pleading as well.

Lovino took a deep breath then looked at the Spaniard "How long have you known?" when he saw the confused look in Antonio's eyes he amended himself by adding "about the accident".

Antonio's breath hitched and he looked at the ground "Since that first time we met in the bar" at that Lovino's mind went wild _'He only came up to me because he recognized me and wanted to admire his 'hero' work…' _As if being able to read minds Antonio explained further "I thought I recognized you when I saw you, but couldn't remember from where, so I decided to talk to you and see if I could figure it out. I was enjoying myself, you are a very interesting person to talk to you know, then we got on the topic of our injuries. After seeing yours and having you say how you acquired them, which was eerily similar to mine, I put two and two together, I am sure you would have but you had a concussion and you've told me yourself that you don't remember much about the accident yourself so you wouldn't be able to recognize me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the words were so quiet that Lovino thought he might not have said them until the Spaniard replied.

Antonio ran a hand through his hair trying to think of a reason that actually made sense. "I- I um…" he stuttered before finding his words "I was going to, back at the bar that first day, I swear I was going to, but then your brother showed up and you had to go yell at him…" He smiled fondly at the memory before he could continue, "After that I wanted to find you so I could tell you, but every time I saw you I ended up chickening out and we ended up talking. After a few meetings I considered you my friend and was worried how you would react when I told you, so I decided it did not hurt you not knowing…"

Lovino nodded silently as Antonio trailed off "Last question," Antonio nodded looking expectantly "Why would you do it?"

The question took the Spaniard off-guard, he hadn't been expecting something like that, "W-what?"

Lovino cleared his throat and looked into Antonio's eyes, unshed tears shining in the setting sun's light "Why would you risk your life for someone you didn't even know?"

"I don't know" the Spaniard admitted, "Maybe it was the right thing to do, maybe it was adrenaline, maybe it was supposed to happen. I really have no clue but I would do it again, especially for you."

"Wh-what?" the Italian stammered shocked.

"I would risk my life to save you a hundred times over," he said taking a step forward and putting his hands on Lovino's shoulders trying to get him to look at him. Then he realised what he said and quickly added "I would do the same thing for any of my friends."

Lovino shook his head and took a step back "no…" he looked at Antonio terrified "no, no, no, NO!"

Antonio looked at Lovino bewildered "Lovino, wha-" but he was cut off.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" the Italian screamed earning an even more confused look from the Spaniard, "You can't do that, you can't do something so stupid like that again! I don't care if you save anyone else, you can even save Feli, and if you did I would be grateful, but don't be so stupid as to put your life on the line for me! I don't want you to risk yourself to save me, if you got hurt or… killed doing something so stupid for me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself…" Lovino had to choke out the last part and Antonio pulled him into a hug.

He released a few seconds later and held onto Lovino's shoulders as he spoke "Lovino I would rather myself die than you, I would do everything I could to save you."

Lovino shook his head "Why would you do something so fucking stupid!?" he yelled back and dropped his head as tears flowed once more.

Antonio paused unsure of what to do, he grabbed Lovino's chin and forced him to look at him, he debated internally on if he was really going to do it. "I would save you because…" he paused unsure of his next words "I love you…"

Lovino stared at him in shock "you… you what?"

"I love you Lovino and I would gladly give my life if it meant that I could save you." Antonio said with the most serious tone Lovino had ever heard him use.

"No… no nonononononononononononononononono…." It became Lovino's mantra as he stood there shaking.

Antonio panicked at his reaction, it was worse than he'd feared, "Lovino," he tried to snap him out of it and ended up grabbing and shaking him by the top of his arms "Lovino!"

Lovino immediately calmed down and just stared at him in silence "you… you can't…" he tried to break away but Antonio held tight.

"Lovino I'm-" he was once again cut off by the angry Italian.

"You can't… I won't… It's…" he tried speaking "Antonio..." Antonio looked at him. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?" Antonio looked at him worriedly.

"Promise me you won't be stupid enough to try to save my life again!"

"Lovino I-"

"No, promise me, please."

"Okay, okay, I promise, I promise…" at that Lovino lunged at Antonio and grabbed him in a hug crying into his chest with Antonio softly stoking his hair.

They stood like that for a few more minutes before Lovino said something into his chest and Antonio tilted his head up "What was that?"

"I- I" the Italian stammered trying to repeat himself. "I love you too…" he tried to look away but Antonio held his chin firm and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Antonio leaned down and pressed their lips together holding Lovino there for a moment before letting go of him and they returned to their position for a few minutes silently comforting each other.

Lovino eventually lifted his head from his spot nuzzled into the Spaniard and broke the silence "It's cold, bastard, we should go back."

Antonio smiled, happy that Lovino was back to normal and even let out a chuckle "Alright, let's go," he turned to walk then looked back with his usual cheesy grin "Should I carry you back?"

"What the fu- NO!" Lovino looked confused for a moment before his answer then stomped off ahead of the Spaniard who ran to catch up and grabbed Lovino's hand.

"If I can't carry you, at least let me hold your hand," he reasoned.

"F-Fine…" the Italian relented a light blush dusting his cheeks, "It's not like you would let go even if I said no, right?"

"Right," Antonio grinned as they headed back to Francis'.

The couple had been gone for over half an hour but it looked like nothing had really changed, everyone was pretty calm and just continued their normal conversations, except Feli who ran up and tried to tackle Lovino in a hug "Fratello, you're okay! I was so worried!"

"I'm fine Feli," Lovino said and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Feli's shoulders while the boy clung to him. He went to use his other hand as well but it was still being held by Antonio and he wasn't quite ready to let go.

Francis and Gilbert came into the room at Feli's commotion and immediately seemed to notice the change before spotting the hands and sharing a knowing smile with each other.

A few moments later Feli relinquished his hold and took a step back, finally noticing the intertwined hands and smiled making Lovino blush again "Ve, congratulations fratello, you and Antonio finally got together!"

Lovino was red and he avoided eye contact as he replied "Thanks- Hey, wait a second, what the fuck do you mean finally!?"

"Well you two have liked each other for so long, I was starting to get worried it would never happen!" Feliciano whined sounding distressed at the thought.

Lovino rolled his eyes then panicked "Wait, was it that obvious I liked him!?"

Francis spoke up then coming closer "Your affection for each other could be seen by everyone but the two of you."

Before anyone could reply a large explosion sounded through the air from the yard and everyone ran out of the house.

There in the middle of the yard stood Kaoru while red and green fireworks exploded all around him illuminating the sky and reflecting in the crystals of the snow that dusted the ground. The group stood in awe captivated by the beauty of it as they silently watched the exploding rockets. No one questioned what happened, or how he had managed it, apparently this sort of thing was normal for Kaoru to do. He moved and wrapped his arms around his captivated boyfriend while everyone else stood as statues.

Lovino snuck a look at Antonio as the usually overly-hyper Spaniard stood marveling the lights, his face occasionally illuminated by the red and green highlighting certain aspects and shadowing others, while they reflected in his eyes. Antonio turned his head to look at Lovino who turned his head a light blush intensified under the burst of a red firework and he pulled him into another kiss. They broke apart and looked at each other before turning back to the fireworks and finding some of the others were watching them, while others were copying their example (or something along the lines of their example).

**AN**

**Here you are, sorry if it is a little short or not very good, let me know what you think? And no, it is no where near over, I will warn you when we have two or three chapters left.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**AN**

**ARCTVYBUINJMOK This was not my fault I swear! I have reasons for not being on here like I had no internet for about two and a half weeks. Anyway I apologise for this chapter, it is a little different than I am used to but it was written for Forever South who requested to see exactly why the German brothers are not allowed to cook… So have fun reading this… And Forever South I hope I did not disappoint, I did my best… Sorry it isn't an omake I was going to make it one but then was like "hang on a second I could work this into the plot" and that's what I did, hope it's okay and let me know what you think! Announcements regarding this and other stories are at the bottom.**

After the fireworks were finished the group filed back into the house and gathered around the fireplace reminiscing and telling old stories while drinking hot chocolate (or in Gilbert's case, eggnog). After a while Alfred spoke up "Yo dudes, this has been so totally awesome, all of us should get together and do something like this again!"

"He's right this really has been a lot of fun," Antonio added smiling "And New Year's is coming up soon so we could do something for that," he added. The crowd nodded in agreement.

"Alright but who in this wondrous group shall host said party?" Francis questioned.

"Alfred and I can do it," Arthur spoke up resulting in a loud scream of "NO" from his French frienemy.

"Mon cher, you know I love you but you are worse a cook than our German friends here," he explained motioning to Ludwig and Gilbert. Lovino leaned over to Antonio and whispered "is that even possible?" while Antonio nodded sullenly.

"HEY! The awesome me takes offense to that!" Gilbert explained setting down his glass and licking off the milk moustache it gave him.

"Do you even remember what happened at that Halloween party you and Ludwig were supposed to host?" Francis questioned quirking an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, the awesome me remembers it just like it was yesterday…" Francis face-palmed while Gilbert switched over to story-telling mode and Ludwig tried to get him out of it.

*FLASHBACK*

Gilbert and Ludwig were hosting the party at Francis' house since Ludwig's dorm room was too small and well Gilbert was living with Francis. However Gilbert had kicked Francis out of the house claiming that his presence would disrupt the awesome and ruin the food. They had decided to do the decorations for the party first (well Gilbert decided and Ludwig couldn't stop him) so the house looked great, it was pitch black, only illuminated with rusty old candelabras and half melted candles, cobwebs covering everything, Gilbert even bought a painting that's eyes follow you, covered it in dust and cobwebs and hang it up. Everything looked awesome. But they were running out of time for the food and they both still had to get ready, Ludwig would be an army commander and Gilbert was going to be dressed as a fluffy yellow chick.

They had decided to have punch and then other Halloween themed food that was specific for each attendant, pasta with tomato sauce that would look like brains for the Vargas brothers, churros that would look like fingers for Antonio, Crème puffs with black filling and gummy insects inside for Francis and mini sausages in blood (barbecue sauce) for themselves.

First up on the agenda was the punch, while Ludwig was busy putting the red sherbet into the punch bowl gilbert shook up the ginger ale and handed it him. Ludwig opened it and it spewed all over the kitchen startling Ludwig and causing him to back into the punch bowl knocking it off the counter and causing it to shatter on the ground, the melting red sherbet turning into a sticky mess on the floor. Ludwig bent down to clean it up but Gilbert stopped him "No dude, leave it, we need to get this stuff done not to mention it looks awesome! The sherbet looks like blood and the broken glass adds to the creepy feel."

After that happened they decided to work on the churros Ludwig heated up the oil while gilbert struggled to open the sugar and cinnamon resulting in an explosion. Ludwig went over to help him, although trying to clean the mess off of the sticky counter (thanks to the ginger ale mind you) was futile and by the time he returned to the oil the churros were burnt and those that weren't only got stuck to the bar when Gilbert tried to roll them in the discarded coating.

Ludwig then decided to start on the pasta while Gilbert continued to struggle with the mess in vain. The problem is he put the pasta in before the water was boiling resulting in a congealed over cooked clump of noodles that would make Feliciano's heart stop and the pasta sauce was a disaster. No one had told Ludwig that precooked tomatoes used for sauce already had garlic in it so he added the recommended five cloves then he realised they didn't have any of the spices that were necessary for the sauce so he had to improvise with whatever he thought smelled like it would be good. It ended up a yellowish color, but then again that might be the lemon pepper, or the saffron that he added a whole container of. He also used some sage, paprika, and cumin. That would be good right, they all smelled good and tasted good in other food he had had it in.

The sausages went about without a hitch (they were both professionals with sausages you know) and they set them on a plate on the counter with the other mangled food before deciding to start on the desert. The crème puffs. The dough went fairly well and they were shaped easily but they had taken so much time in getting it right that they were going to be late getting ready so Gilbert decided to double the cooking temperature and decrease the time by half, while that was baking they decided to do the crème, once again Gilbert decided if he turned up the mixer it would work faster, right? Well yes it did work a little faster but it splattered the dark grey crème all over the kitchen, food, and themselves. It stained Francis' nice white cabinets black and found its way to Ludwig's immaculate blonde hair.

By the time they heard the smoke alarm the brothers turned to see flames springing out of the bread in the oven and Gilbert had the bright idea to throw the door open, causing the flames to get even bigger. After that he grabbed the pot holders and yanked the tray out throwing it onto the stove top when the flames licked his hands sending them scattering across the kitchen spreading their flames. Luckily Ludwig had the brain to grab the fire extinguisher and put out the flames before turning to take care of his brother's injured hands.

That was when everyone else walked in. Feliciano was dressed as a cat, Lovino a mafia boss, Antonio a farmer, and Francis a prince. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the disarray before them. Feliciano screamed when he saw the "blood" covered glass then burst into tears at the sight of the pasta. Lovino was trying to console him while ranting about how "the damn potato bastards need to learn how to fucking cook before he beats the shit out of their asses" Francis was screaming about the state of his kitchen, Ludwig was fighting to bandage Gilbert's hand while the latter was screaming and thrashing about claiming that someone as awesome as him could not be injured and Antonio was screaming about how one of the "puffs" had reignited and was setting flame to the curtains and that the fire extinguisher was empty. Luckily Francis snapped out of it and grabbed the back up before the entire house could burn down.

*end flashback*

"It was Halloween, the house was covered in creepy decorations and THE FOOD was the scariest thing there." Francis commented at the end wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Not to mention the idiots caused me several thousand dollars' worth of damage to my kitchen.

"And the poor pasta!" Feliciano wailed resulting in everyone sitting there for a second before bursting out laughing causing Ludwig to turn pink and Gilbert to demand in his half-drunk state what was so funny. That was until Kaoru regained his composure and finally felt the need to ask "Hang on, hang on, how on earth could Arthur cook worse than that!?"

That resulted in Francis and Alfred screaming "YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" simultaneously and getting even more laughter.

**AN**

**So um I hope it was okay? Forever South: Did I live up to your expectations? Sorry it was so short… **

**ANNOUNCEMENTS **

**Just a warning there will only be like 3 more chapters so uh sorry… which I will be spamming you with over the next few days.**

**After the last chapter there will be a surprise.**

**I am trying to figure out what to write after this. I was going through my list of story ideas and I have 55 ideas… Yeah…. I don't know which ones to do, there are 5 one-shots, 16 song-fic ideas and 34 chapter story ideas… So do you guys want to vote again or do you just want me to decide? (I already have 3 decided that I am definitely doing them) Also how many do you want me to do? **

**Last announcement: This goes for anyone who reads my other stories or will read the new ones school is coming up so I won't be able to post that much anymore (I am going to have a really hard year) so I just thought I would warn things are about to slow way down but I will try to update every story at least every other month- every month and more frequently if I can. **

**So I hope you like this… interesting chapter, I sure did! And sorry about the ending for it I realise it sucks. **

**If you read the ridiculous AN's for this short chapter I owe you big time so if you did let me know and respond to the questions I asked you please and you might get a present ;) **

**See you tomorrow, Ciao. **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN**

**I'M NOT DEAD! So I lied… Sorry I never posted I was lazy and had writer's block but then when I finally figured out what to do school started back -_- and it has been kicking my ass. I haven't had time to read much less write fan-fiction. But, I'm here now! So, uh… this chapter is just more fluff so enjoy~! I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but hopefully it will be out within a week or two (school is getting in the way).**

"Come on Lovi, hurry up!" Antonio called over his shoulder to the lagging Italian.

"Slow down idiot, what are you so excited about it's just a date." Lovino countered as he increased his speed to a light jog to keep up with the over-excited Spaniard pulling him down the road.

"It's not just a date Lovi," Antonio's voice was suddenly serious, "It is our first date and I want it to be perfect." It was the Saturday after Christmas and the first day that Lovino had a day off since. When he had taken Lovino home after the party Antonio had taken advantage of the confined space of a car to ask Lovino to go on a date with him and after turning red and sputtering nonsense for a few moments Lovino had agreed and was promptly hug-attacked. However after that Antonio refused to give Lovino any details about the date and even his showing up on Lovino's doorstep to take him on the date had been a complete surprise.

Now the pair was making their way down the crowded city streets Antonio leading (a mildly irritated) Lovino to an undisclosed location at a hurried pace and was incessantly checking his watch. Suddenly Antonio stopped causing Lovino to bump into him before starting up just as unexpectedly and pulling the small Italian across the road and in front of a closed café.

"What the fuck are we doing here bastard it's closed," Lovino cursed while gesturing wildly at the window showing darkness and closed blinds and sporting a "hey look at that" closed sign in the corner.

"It's mi amigo's café, she said that she would be more than happy to lend it to us for a few hours as long as we are out by three so she could open by four." Antonio spoke as he dug around in his pockets for the keys before diligently opening the door. Both he and Lovino fumbled around the walls for a light-switch with Antonio muttering "I knew it was around here somewhere but I can't find it" and the like under his breath. A loud "AH HAH!" filled the air before he quickly flipped on the light switch to reveal an empty modern style café that had an area cleared of tables for dancing, only one table was set up in the center of the room and on top of it was a vase filled with an array of red carnations and white lilies with two ornately decorated, silver covered dishes and two currently unlit candles. Antonio dashed over to the table and lit the candles before returning to and flipping the light switch back off. Lovino made his way to the dim light source just in time for Antonio to return and pull his seat out for him resulting in a silent scowl.

After Antonio sat in his own seat Lovino cleared his throat and turned his face in a vain effort to hide his blush before whispering in fear of breaking the delicate atmosphere "Antonio this is way too much-"

But before he could finish Antonio cut him off, "No it is not, like I said this is our first date I want for it to be perfect and romantic and this is the best way I could think of to do it."

Lovino held in his comments about the rarity of the Spaniard thinking and instead blushed again, the pale pink being highlighted by the warm glow of the candles. Antonio smiled at the sight before deciding it was time to unmask his creations and removed the covers from the plates to reveal Insalata Caprese as an appetizer and Parmigiana as the main dish.

Lovino shook his head back and forth "Antonio did you really do all this?"

"Si I did it all for you, and there is a special surprise for desert!" by the end of what was originally a slightly serious sounding statement Antonio was his usual cheerful, bubbly self while Lovino's blush deepened at the thoughts that went through his head after the latter half of the sentence.

There wasn't much conversation between the two over dinner but the silence was perfectly comfortable and they were both too busy enjoying the food to really speak a whole lot. After the meal Antonio couldn't contain himself and had to ask, "What did you think Lovi?" excited and nervous to hear the opinions of a chef who had just eaten dishes from his own native region.

"It was good" Lovino looked down sheepishly at his admittance while the blush flooding his cheeks growing brighter when he realised it was there.

"I'm glad you think so," Antonio smiled brightly and they sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Antonio jumped up and exclaimed "Dios Mio I nearly forgot the dessert!" before running from the dining room to the kitchen area leaving behind a stunned, speechless, and now immensely curious Italian.

He returned moments later carrying a ceramic container and placed it in the center of the table causing Lovino's eyes to grow wide. "Is that what I think it is?" he questioned eyeing the dish nervously. In lieu of an answer Antonio just smiled slyly and produced a lighter from his pocket and swiftly setting the food ablaze making the Italian squeak and jump back slightly in surprise (and a little bit of fear that he would never admit to anyone damn it!).

After a short time the flames died down leaving a perfectly caramelized, warm, layer of sugar on top of the smooth cool custard. "I hope you like Crema Catalana," Antonio said with a smile producing two spoons for he and Lovino to share the dessert. The Italian took a cautious bite and his eyes grew when his tongue was overridden with the taste of cinnamon and… lemon? so unlike the calm vanilla of every traditional crème brûlèe he had ever had, and he had to say he rather liked the rich flavours better than the normality normally associated with the dish. He couldn't help the slight moan of satisfaction that released itself upon another bite of the creamy dessert that made the Spaniard get a proud, relieved look. Not to mention the arrogant face he made that said "Oh yeah I know I'm good" after he realised the food was indeed of good quality to the Italian he was trying to impress.

"I'm glad you like it Lovi~!" he smirked putting his own spoon back into his mouth and trying to stifle his grin-smirk combination so he could eat.

Lovino grew a slight blush and averted his eyes mumbling "I never fucking said that, damn bastard…"

Antonio only laughed and said "Well you said it in a rather… different way…"before winking and causing the Italian to blush an even fiercer shade of red willing the candles to blow out so they would be in a darkness that hid his blush instead of the candles that accentuated it. Although he was pretty sure even if it was dark his cheeks were such a bright red that they would glow… much like the nose of a certain reindeer….

Antonio kept smiling as they finished the desert with a few bits and pieces of conversation before Antonio checked his watch and smiled at it only being about two o'clock. Lovino was too busy talking about something while waving his hands wildly and motioning with his fork so he did not notice Antonio stand and turn on music until he was standing a foot in front of the Italian holding his hand out and smiling in a way that would have killed a Victorian era woman. But it had no effect on Lovino. Not at all. Nope. HE IS FUCKING MANLY DAMN IT!

"Care to dance Lovi?" Antonio looked expectant and slightly… nervous? What did he think Lovino would say no? Fuck no Lovino could fucking dance circles around that bastard and he was determined to prove it. Antonio visibly relaxed when Lovino silently took his hand and let him lead him to the dance floor off to their right.

The dancing as well as the music started off slow and sweet with the two standing close mostly just swaying back and forth with Lovino's hands around Antonio's neck and Antonio's loosely around Lovino's waist. At some point in the song the distanced between them decreased and the Italian ended up with his head resting on the Spaniard's chest and they stayed like that… They stayed like that until the songs became more upbeat and challenging resulting in the two mimicking with their steps the fiery passion portrayed in the songs. The dances varied in style and intensity until they ended in a fiery tango with the space between their bodies nonexistent, Lovino dipped down with a leg wrapped tightly around Antonio's waist and Antonio leaning over him their foreheads pressed together both red-faced and panting their bodies glistening with a thin layer of sweat.

They stood there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes caught in the moment, that was up until Antonio smashed his lips against Lovino's pulling him tighter to his body and Lovino constricting his leg tighter until they were about to fall over. By the time they broke apart both their blushes and the rate of their breathing increased as Antonio righted them without letting go and whispered "I think we should go, don't you?" before Lovino could say anything or even nod Antonio had already blown out the candles and was excitedly pulling the Italian towards the exit.

**AN**

**Yeah sorry if this chapter sucks and is short… Yeah only 1 or 2 more chapters to go (depending on how long they are I may combine them into one) … :'( I don't know when I will get the next chapter done and uploaded but I have started it so maybe next week? Hopefully sooner probably later but I'm really going to try to get it up… **

**Just for anyone curious Insalata Caprese is a Southern Italian dish that is basically a salad built out of tomatoes and mozzarella cheese, I figured that would fit their taste :P and Parmigiana is another dish that originated in south Italy while Crème Br****ûlè****e/ Crema Catalana is a dessert that is often cooked in Spain and is basically similar to crème brûlèe only with either lemon or orange zest and cinnamon… yeah I spent over half an hour just researching food for this and now I'm hungry… **


End file.
